Destino
by Ane Nate
Summary: Shun vive agora uma vida normal, depois de tantas batalhas finalmente reina a paz na terra, mas Shun agora tem um novo proposito, encontrar o amor da sua vida, é nesse decorrer que se passa a historia, relatos do nosso querido Amamiya sobre sua vida atual e a tentativa de encontrar esse tão esperado
1. Espera

**Capítulo 1: **Espera 

Oi, eu sou Shun... Shun Amamiya, tenho vinte e sete anos, esse é o meu diário e eu o escrevo com o intuito de deixar o meu legado registrado para o futuro, ridículo, eu sei, mas pra mim é importante.

Bom... você deve me conhecer através dos vários livros que eu publiquei e a maioria de best-sellers, não é pra me gabar não, mas eu sou um grande escritor e bastante conhecido atualmente.

Estou pra lançar meu quinto livro, bom... não é lançar exatamente, é mais pra começar mesmo, porque eu tô sem ideias, na verdade apesar de ser um grande escritor eu também tenho meus relapsos de inspiração, pra ser mais claro, os meus livros são de romance e pra livros desse tipo realmente é necessária uma grande inspiração, não que minha vida seja assim tão cheia de romances... na verdade eu nunca me apaixonei de verdade, bom... vou ser logo franco, eu nunca senti nada mais do que um mero "gostar", "afeição", "carinho", chamem como quiserem, por alguém, na verdade meus romances reais até hoje foram desastrosos... o que estou dizendo é que eu praticamente relato minhas experiências e as exagero ao máximo, e como eu sou bastante sensível então fica mais fácil pra mim, er... Dissimular. Hehehe.

Bom, vou me apresentar melhor então, posso dizer que sou uma pessoa bastante sensível, carinhosa, gentil com todos, ou seja, um amor de pessoa, modéstia parte né, hahahaha... eu gosto de ser assim, agrada a maioria das pessoas, e eu odeio ter inimigos, por isso sempre trato bem a todos, afinal quem sou eu pra destratar quem quer que seja não é mesmo?

Eu tenho um irmão, o nome dele é Ikki, somos bastante unidos, sempre fomos assim, afinal já passamos por tanta coisa juntos, eu adoro meu irmão, ele é super-protetor, mas é o jeito dele, eu não conseguiria me imaginar sem a proteção dele, afinal ele é minha única família de sangue.

Quando digo que passamos por poucas e boas estou falando a verdade, literalmente... Esqueci-me de mencionar um detalhezinho, pequeno sabe... eu estou vivendo uma vida normal agora, no passado acreditem se quiserem, eu era um cavaleiro, isso mesmo, um cavaleiro, parecido com aqueles dos filmes, na verdade eu ainda sou, mas digamos que estou aposentado, apesar da idade, apesar de eu ainda ser recrutado pra cumprir uma obrigação ou outra com o santuario.

Eu digo santuario porque é santuario mesmo, é aquele da Grécia, eu sirvo a Atena, a deusa do Olimpo... estou falando sério, ela é a deusa da terra, ela a protege até hoje no anonimato, atualmente ela se dedica inteiramente para esse fim, o nome dela é Saori Kido, ela tem a minha idade... dai vocês vão falar que eu enlouqueci de vez né, falando de cavaleiros e deuses, que tolice, e ainda por cima que a deusa Atena tem a minha idade, mas é que essa é a reencarnação recente dela, ahh acho que vocês entenderam né...

Bom, voltando pra mim... não sou só eu de cavaleiro, existem vários, até mesmo meu irmão é um, quando eu disse que ele era a minha única família, eu quis dizer que era a única de sangue, porque de laços eu tenho vários irmãos, só que os principais são exatamente cinco, contando com a Saori, afinal eu a considero uma grande amiga e até mesmo uma irmã também, os outros quatro são como meus irmãos, convivemos juntos no mesmo orfanato, isso mesmo, somos todos órfãos, triste né...

Continuando, bom... depois de um tempo fomos todos tirados do orfanato pra começar um treinamento na mansão do milionário Mitsumasa Kido, o avó da Saori, na época sequer sabíamos que ela era a Atena, muito menos da existência de cavaleiros, quando nos foi dita finalmente a verdade então houve um sorteio para distribuir cem de nós para os locais de treinamento nos quais passaríamos por duras provas e para voltarmos apenas dez de nós com as armaduras de bronze, e assim aconteceu, apenas dez de nós retornou, e cinco desses são hoje meus melhores amigos.

Bom, depois que retornamos nos envolvemos em diversas batalhas em nome de Atena e vencemos todas, a ultima aconteceu contra Artêmis e Apolo, vencemos e enfim tivemos nossa merecia paz, mas apesar de estarmos enfim livres desses sofrimentos nós ficamos com grandes cicatrizes, no coração, eu posso dizer que pra mim foi terrível, numa penúltima batalha eu praticamente fui o inimigo, sim... eu fui a encarnação de Hades na era atual, vencemos, mas o pós-guerra e o trauma de ser possuído por um deus maligno ficou em mim por muito tempo, mas eu superei, hoje vivo uma vida relativamente normal, como eu disse eu ainda cumpro algumas tarefas de cavaleiro, é um fardo que eu escolhi carregar o tempo que me for permitido, me sinto bem com isso, me sinto útil.

Assim como eu, meus amigos queridos têm as mesmas funções, apesar de termos nos separado eu ainda guardo cada um deles no meu coração, eles vivem as vidas deles, cada um seguiu um caminho.

Seiya como era esperado se casou com Saori, ou quase, eles vivem no santuario, ou seja, não vivem exatamente uma vida normal, mas foi isso que eles escolheram, apesar de querer ser uma humana comum a Saori ainda é uma deusa e ainda tem o dever de proteger a terra, e o Seiya decidiu segui-la sempre, ele a ama né, fazer o quê.

O Shiryu se casou com a Shunrei também, ele administra o monopólio das empresas Kido, coisa que a Saori não pode mais fazer e deixou nas mãos confiáveis dele, e posso dizer que foi uma excelente decisão, o Shiryu é "o cara dos negócios", fico feliz por ele, ah sim, eles tiveram filhos, tadinha da Shunrei, foram gêmeos, dois de uma vez pra cuidar rsrsrsrsrs, mas ela é muito feliz também.

Meu irmão é um caso diferente, ele nunca ficou em um relacionamento sério, não por muito tempo, ele até tentou com a Pandora, mas não deu muito certo, eles viviam brigando, daí meu irmão descobriu que era bissexual, eu sei, eu sei, estranho no caso dele, mas tudo bem, assim tem mais opções né... ultimamente ele tá tendo um rolo com o Shaka, acho que é o relacionamento mais longo que ele já teve, vivem as avessas também, mas a cada dia me convenço que meu irmão está realmente se apaixonando pelo Shaka, e que é prontamente correspondido, mas parece que nenhum deles dá o braço a torcer de uma vez e ficam nessa moagem de terminam e voltam, terminam e voltam, mas deixa quieto, uma hora eles se entendem e enfim serão felizes como deve ser.

O Hyoga mudou-se pro pais de origem dele, não sei bem o que ele foi fazer por lá, fora que ele não manda noticias faz algum tempo, ele foi pra lá faz anos pra fazer faculdade nem sei de quê, e fazer não sei o que mais, fiquei sabendo que ele tinha casado também, mas não soube de muitos detalhes, acho que de todos ele é o mais distante, mas apesar de ele ser um tratante em ter nos esquecido eu ainda torço pra que tudo dê certo pra ele e que seja muito feliz.

E eu como eu disse, estou quase no mesmo barco que meu irmão, nunca me apaixonei de verdade, mas até o Ikki tá melhor do que eu, pois apesar de ele não admitir eu vejo que o coração dele está realmente sendo dominado aos poucos pelo Shaka.

Eu tento, tento mesmo, mas quando eu começo um relacionamento sempre é por uma atração muito forte, mas que aos poucos se esvai conforme eu vou conhecendo melhor a pessoa, não consigo entender o que acontece, meu amor vai diminuindo aos poucos, nem sei explicar direito.

Ah, esqueci de mencionar, eu sou homossexual, estranho? Não? Deixa pra lá...

Nós cavaleiros nos reunimos frequentemente para manter nossos laços fortes, afinal somos amigos né, irmãos, então é natural que estejamos sempre unidos, fico feliz em ver que estamos envelhecendo juntos, é nostálgico lembrar das batalhas que travamos, de inimigos que se tornaram nossos amigos com o tempo, de lugares que vimos, fenômenos extremos, coisas incríveis que humanos normais jamais veriam, fora os vários deuses que enfrentamos, mas fala sério né, nós conhecemos o inferno e o elísios, qual ser humano seria tão abençoado que ter uma graça tão imensa assim? Isso é provavelmente o destino, éramos destinados a grandes feitos desde que nascemos, pois com certeza seremos lembrados por eras... historias, contos, canções serão contados sobre nossos grandes feitos de grandes e fieis cavaleiros de Atena.

Por isso escrevo isso, eu sei que serei lembrado, mas essa é somente a minha imagem de guerreiro, eu quero ser lembrado também pela pessoa que sou, por minha personalidade, quero mostrar que também deixei minha marca no mundo como um humano comum, a existência de ninguém deveria passar em vão, todos nascemos por um proposito, e se eu ainda estou vivo depois de tantas vezes ter estado diante da morte então quer dizer que era previsto que eu viveria até depois das guerras e com certeza deixaria minha marca também como um ser humano normal, então eu ainda tenho um proposito aqui, já que eu fui abençoado com uma vida comum então o que devo fazer é vive-la até onde me for permitido, e descobrir nesse caminho o que eu ainda tenho que cumprir pra deixar a minha existência ser consumida pelo tempo e por todas as realizações que eu tiver que cumprir, é nisso que acredito e é assim que quero viver.

Talvez eu esteja soando um tanto nostálgico demais, mas é que eu me sinto velho, acho que o tempo passou mais rápido na minha cabeça e consumiu meu espirito mais rápido do que o tempo consumiu meu corpo, pode-se dizer que uma pessoa que já tenha passado por tantas provas tenha envelhecido mais rápido do que o tempo possa sentir.

Acho que é por isso que eu nunca fico num relacionamento por muito tempo, as pessoas com quem eu saio não me entendem de verdade, acho que só quem passou pelos mesmos acontecimentos é que pode me entender, eu tenho meus amigos sim, mas eu queria alguém que me entendesse e que compartilhasse uma vida lado a lado comigo, um companheiro pra toda a vida, eu queria alguém que visse o mundo com os mesmos olhos que eu, que compartilhasse das mesmas experiências e sentimentos, acho que isso é praticamente impossível de se achar, mas eu ainda estou tentando, e não vou desistir, e é isso também que eu idealizo nos meus livros, coloco neles não só os exageros das minhas experiências, mas o que eu queria que realmente acontecesse, e é nessa esperança que eu ainda persisto e dedico a minha existência.

Apenas espero...

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_O que acharam? filosofico demais?  
tem muita coisa pela frente ainda. ;)  
Reviews :D_


	2. Reencontro

**Capítulo 2: **Reencontro

Mais uma reunião de cavaleiros, elas sempre aconteciam na mansão da Saori.

Fiquei sabendo que o Hyoga iria naquela reunião, ele tinha voltado da Rússia, só soube que estava morando em Moscou e resolveu voltar do nada, eu queria ir vê-lo afinal ele sempre foi um amigo querido pra mim além do mais fazia muito tempo que não nos víamos, mas naquele dia eu estava muito ocupado com minha editora, estávamos em reunião discutindo alguns assuntos importantes que não podiam ser adiados, detalhes sobre meu livro, umas ideias e tudo mais.

Ikki me ligou pra irmos juntos, mas eu realmente não podia desmarcar aquela reunião.

─Tem certeza Shun?

─Sim, manda um abraço pra todos lá.

─Ok. Tchau.

─Tchau irmão.

Quando terminei a reunião com minha editora eu ainda tentei ir até a mansão, mas quando cheguei lá a maioria do pessoal já tinha ido embora, estavam lá apenas Seiya, Ikki, Saga, Aioria, Marin e o Shura, me disseram que o Shiryu tinha saído cedo e o Hyoga também, perguntei se tinham alguma novidade, mas todos já estavam razoavelmente bêbados e não responderam nada direito, então deixei pra lá, na próxima reunião eu apareço mais cedo.

Levei o Ikki pra casa no meu carro, ele já estava mamado demais pra dirigir, esse Ikki é uma coisa mesmo, nem imagino como ele voltaria pra casa se eu não tivesse aparecido.

No dia seguinte eu fui visitar meu irmão no apartamento dele, mas ele ainda estava de ressaca então não estava muito pra conversa, perguntei pra ele o endereço do Hyoga pra que eu pudesse ir visita-lo, era domingo, mas Ikki mal se lembrava do próprio nome quanto menos o endereço do nosso amigo.

Aff, deixa pra lá, semana que vem eu vou à reunião sem falta e vou poder ver meu amigo.

Mais uma semana agitada, essa passou rápido, tem sido assim ultimamente, mas eu prefiro assim, me faz esquecer aquele meu ex-namorado idiota, eu sei, eu sei, faz quase três meses, mas é difícil pra mim esquecer alguém assim tão fácil, mesmo que ele tenha sido um completo imbecil comigo mas eu ainda tenho carinho por ele.

Antes que eu pudesse me arrumar pra ir ao encontro com meus amigos a minha editora me liga de novo pra mais uma reunião, e ela sabe ser persistente, então eu tive que ir.

Cheguei bastante atrasado na mansão, mas era mais cedo do que na semana passada então todos ainda estavam lá, eu acho, eu entrei de fininho, não gosto de chamar atenção, quem sabe se eu for socializando aos poucos ninguém note que eu sou um atrasado nato.

Vi Afrodite conversando com o Millo lá de longe perto do bar, então resolvi começar a me enturmar por lá.

Chaguei tão de fininho perto dos dois que eles levaram um susto quando me viram.

─Oi – eu disse sorridente.

─Aiii, quê isso Shun? Que ideia é essa de chegar de mansinho? Quer me matar do coração é? – disse o Afrodite exagerado com sempre.

─Ele sempre faz isso quando está extremamente atrasado né. – disse Millo fazendo pouco caso também.

─Podemos esquecer esse mero detalhe por enquanto? – eu disse aborrecido também.

─Tá bom, tá bom... você estava em reunião com a editora de seu livro de novo? – Afrodite perguntou.

─É, ela me ligou na hora que eu vinha. – eu disse tentando faze-los me entender.

─Hum, está tendo tantos problemas assim pra lançar esse livro Shun? – disse Millo.

─Mais ou menos, digamos que estão me pressionando muito pra iniciar logo esse quinto livro e mandar ao menos o primeiro manuscrito, fora que estão querendo fazer um filme desde o primeiro livro já que eles são sequenciados, mas estamos passando por muita burocracia ultimamente.

─Nossa que legal Shun. – disse Afrodite animado.

─Realmente, tá ficando famoso heim Shun. – disse Millo piscando pra mim.

─Obrigado. – eu disse sorridente.

Isso massageia meu ego sabe, eu sei que sou bom, afinal sempre recebo muitas criticas boas sobre meu trabalho, mas receber elogios assim dos meus amigos é muito bom e estimulante. E estou muito feliz de ver meu trabalho ser tão valorizado assim, afinal eu escrevo de coração e realmente quero que as pessoas apreciem minhas obras, afinal eu me considero um artista, devo tudo a minha imaginação, porque experiências tão realizadoras quanto as que eu descrevo em meus livros são o que eu mais queria de verdade pra mim.

Conversamos mais detalhes sobre essa novidade, e é obvio que falar dela me animava. Fora que eu via que eles realmente estavam interessados no que eu dizia. Falar do trabalho o tempo todo deveria chatear a maioria das pessoas, mas a mim não, eu gosto de falar do meu trabalho, mas as vezes isso me entristece, em saber que eu não tenho outros assuntos pra falar de forma tão abrangente com meus amigos, será que eu sou tão desinteressante assim pra ter somente um único assunto pra discutir com eles?

Às vezes me sinto tão frívolo, tão vazio, gostaria de ter mais assuntos ou mais conhecimentos em mente, acho que eu devia viajar mais, quem sabe assim eu tenha coisas novas pra falar.

Ficamos um bom tempo ali conversando, vezes ou outras eu olhava pro resto do salão, acho que eu estava me esquecendo de alguma coisa, não lembro, mas acho que era importante.

Camus levou o Millo de nós, pra namorar com certeza, então ficamos só eu e Afrodite, o assunto esfriou e ficamos calados olhando pro pessoal no restante do salão, conversamos um pouco sobre alguns deles também, acho que eu deveria ir cumprimentar eles antes que o Afrodite pense em falar da minha vida amorosa que por acaso não andava tão interessante assim.

Eu olhei pra Shunrei tentando controlar a animação dos filhos que corriam por todo salão, dois lindos garotinhos de olhos puxados, tinham uns seis anos eu acho, mas que eram muito peraltas, e por falar em Shunrei cadê o pai desses meninos? Mas que irresponsável esse Shiryu em deixar a mulher dele cuidar dos pestinhas sozinha, mas foi aí que eu percebi que tinha algo estranho, tinha uma criança a mais, um garoto mais novo, loirinho de olhos azuis, tão fofo, minha nossa, nunca tinha visto uma criança tão bela, ele parecia um anjinho.

Eles correram em nossa direção e eu pude ver de perto o tal garoto.

─Mas olha só. – eu disse estranhando aquilo.

─O que? – disse Afrodite.

─De onde veio esse menino?

Eles chegaram bem perto e eu chamei os meninos e eles pararam de correr e vieram pra mim, afinal eu me dou muito bem com crianças e posso até dizer que aqueles meninos me adoravam, e eu a eles, vieram os filhos do Shiryu, mas o loirinho permanecia longe com a mãozinha na boca e desconfiado, natural, ainda sou um estranho pra ele.

─Oi crianças. – eu disse sorridente pra eles.

─Oi tio Shun. – eles vieram animados pra cima de mim e me abraçaram, nossa como eu adoro esses meninos.

─Quem é o amiguinho de vocês?

─Vem aqui Mick. – disse Akira chamando o loirinho, mas ele permanecia parado longe.

─Vem logo Mick. – disse Isao agora.

─Mick? – eu disse estranhando, não era um nome muito comum.

─É Miguel, Mick deve ser o apelido que deram pra ele. – disse Afrodite vindo pra perto também.

─Hum?

Já que o menino não vinha então Akira e Isao foram pessoalmente busca-lo e ele a muito contragosto chegou perto de mim, estranho, sempre me disseram que minha aparência atraia as pessoas, e que transmitia confiança principalmente pras crianças, acho que aquele garoto era o primeiro a me estranhar.

Ele chegou perto e eu o puxei delicadamente pra não assusta-lo.

─Oi amiguinho, qual o seu nome? – eu disse me abaixando e ficando na altura dele, ele era tão pequenininho.

─Мигель. – disse baixinho com aquela voz tão infantil e mansa, e mais estranho ainda, ele tinha um sotaque.

─Quantos anos você tem Miguel?

Ele me mostrou três dedos da mão.

─Nossa três aninhos... pensei que você tinha menos... meu nome é Shun. – eu disse apertando de leve a mãozinha dele.

─Ele é legal Mick. – disse Isao que via o receio do novo amiguinho dele.

Ele me olhou desconfiado um tempo, mas por fim deu um leve sorriso balançando a cabeça positivamente, que fofo.

─Você é bem fofinho, devia fazer comerciais. – eu disse ainda sorrindo pra ele que me parecia bastante familiar.

Antes que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa os meninos puxaram ele pra brincar de novo.

─Ele é lindo né. – comentou Afrodite do meu lado.

─É sim.

─Semana passada ele foi a atração principal, o pai ele quase pirou vendo o filho indo de um lado pro outro. – Afrodite disse rindo.

─Pai dele? Quem é?

─É o... – antes dele falar o Carlo aparece do nada e o puxa pra um beijo.

Quando finalmente terminam aquela melação ele me vê e sorri.

─Oi Shun, entrou de fininho de novo? – ele perguntou rindo.

─Oi Carlo, porque você tinha que mencionar isso heim? – eu disse aborrecido.

─Nem liga pra ele Shun. – disse Afrodite.

─Calma, eu só tô dizendo isso porque só te vi agora... devia cumprimentar os outros também né. – ele disse com cara de deboche.

─Tá, tá, vou fazer isso agora então... tchau. – eu disse já me retirando, as vezes o Carlo é muito irritante.

Depois só ouvi um riso dele e um resmungo do Afrodite.

Dou uma olhada no salão pra ver de onde eu começava.

Tinha vários grupos conversando... Seiya, Saga, Aioria, Dohko, Shion, e mais um povo que só sabe falar de santuario estavam reunidos... provavelmente falando de santuario de novo, aposto.

Kanon, Aldebaran, Millo, Aioria e Afrodite e Carlo, que tinham se juntado a eles, eram o povo que só sabia falar de sexo ou piadas infames.

Mú, Shura, Camus formavam outro grupo que só conversavam coisas chatas, normalmente politica, e acho que tá faltando o Shiryu naquele grupo também.

Meu irmão e Shaka estavam de agarramento num canto, num falei que eles ficam nesse termina/volta o tempo todo?

As garotas como a Saori, a Marin, a Shina, a Shunrei e a June só falam coisas de mulheres então é melhor eu nem ir até lá.

Aquela era a hora de socializar e todos pareciam se divertir com seus assuntos, depois disso só juntavam os demais casais pra ficar de agarramento, claro que agora era discretamente né, afinal temos crianças no recinto, que inclusive continuavam na correria, ao que parece a Shunrei desistiu de segurar eles.

Olhei de novo pra aquele garotinho loiro, o Afrodite acabou nem me falando quem era o pai do menino, e nenhuma ideia vinha a minha cabeça, acho que hoje eu tô muito avoado mesmo e ainda tenho a sensação que esqueci de alguma coisa... olhei pros filhos do Shiryu também, e me fez lembrar dele de novo, afinal cadê ele heim?

Comecei a prestar mais atenção e enfim o avistei na varanda conversando com alguém eu acho, não dava pra ver de onde eu estava.

Bom, vou cumprimentar ele então. O pessoal ia me avistando e iam cumprimentando de longe.

Quando cheguei mais perto da varanda vi que Shiryu conversava mesmo com alguém, um cara alto e cabelos curtos e loiro, com roupas sociais, quem será? Nem estranho mais esses intrusos, todo mundo aqui chega com alguém novo mesmo, apesar de ser um encontro só pra cavaleiros.

─Oi Shiryu. – eu disse sorrindo pra ele.

─Oi Shun, não sabia que você tinha chegado. – ele disse sorrindo pra mim também.

─Quem é seu amigo? – eu perguntei olhando pro tal loiro.

Foi aí que ele se virou e eu imediatamente reconheci. Céus, era ele, como pude me esquecer dele?

─Oi Shun. – disse Hyoga sorrindo pra mim.

─Hy-Hyoga? – eu disse pasmo, ele estava tão diferente.

Estava com os cabelos bem curtos como os de Ikki, penteado, tinha o corpo bem esbelto, nem muito musculoso e nem muito magro, bem como eu lembrava, pálido como sempre, com aqueles olhos de um azul claro tão intenso e com aquele lindo sorriso de sempre estampando no rosto, aquela linda boca pequena e fina. Ele estava lindo.

─Não se lembra de mim? – ele disse tranquilamente rindo, com aquela voz sempre calma dele.

─Céus, é você mesmo. – eu disse sorrindo e me aproximando pra abraça-lo.

Ele prontamente retribuiu ao meu abraço, minha nossa, eu me sentia tão deslocado abraçando ele, me sentia tão bem, nem eu mesmo sabia que estava com tantas saudades daquele loiro.

Aspirei o cheiro único dele, isso fez passar tantas lembranças na minha cabeça, e fez eu me tocar de a quanto tempo eu não o via. Isso me trouxe uma sensação tão nostálgica e acolhedora que me fez perceber enfim as lagrimas quentes que caiam abundantemente dos meus olhos.

Por Zeus, eu estava chorando, chorando de alegria ao rever Hyoga, senti tantas saudades dele, do passado, assim o apertei ainda mais contra mim, eu queria sentir mais dele, mais daquela sensação tão boa, mas porque eu estou sentindo tudo isso agora? Era como se eu estivesse anestesiado a tanto tempo que só de rever Hyoga me despertou do meu transe, parecia que a muito tempo eu tentava disfarçar a falta que ele fazia pra mim com a minha vida atarefada, senti como se nada daquele mundo novo existisse e só me restava as lembranças e os sentimentos e sensações que provinham delas.

─Estava com tantas saudades assim? – ele brincou.

Nos separamos e eu comecei a enxugar minhas lagrimas ainda sorrindo.

─É claro que eu estava com saudades, senti muito sua falta seu loiro sumido. – eu disse retribuindo aquele lindo sorriso dele.

─Bom, já vi que tô sobrando aqui, vou deixa-los conversar... vou ver meus filhos. – disse o Shiryu se retirando.

─Vai lá trocar fraldas. – Hyoga disse rindo e eu o olhava cada vez mais atentamente, simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

─Nem fala nada que daqui a pouco você vai ter que trocar também. – disse Shiryu rindo também.

─Sei, sei, olha ele aí pra mim viu. – Hyoga disse.

─Tá. – e se retirou de vez.

Hyoga fica olhando Shiryu se distanciar e finalmente me olha, nem sei porque eu estremeci quando ele me mirou.

─E então Shun? Como vai? – ele disse calmamente.

─Hã? – eu estava distraído apreciando a paisagem a minha frente, aquele lindo loiro.

Ele estava tão bonito, céus eu estava atraído pelo meu amigo de infância, acho que foram os drinks que eu bebi com minha editora durante a reunião que estão fazendo minha cabeça perceber essas coisas, senão eu não estaria tão bobo assim com a presença daquele russo.

─Tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou preocupado.

─Ah sim, sim. – me toquei da minha bobalhice e sorrindo abertamente o tempo todo pra ele, será que ele percebeu?

─Você esta mudado Shun, está ótimo. – ele disse sorrindo, mas eu pude perceber que ele parecia bem mais sério do que eu lembrava.

─Você está bem mais mudado, o que andou fazendo todos esses anos? Estava sumido heim. – eu disse chateado.

─É, ouvi muito isso semana passada... desculpe ter desaparecido assim. – ele sorriu sem jeito coçando a cabeça, nossa ele pareceu tão fofo agora.

─Podia ter mandado noticias Hyoga seu tratante.

─Eu sei, me desculpe, sei que estou errado mesmo então não vou inventar desculpas... mas fique sabendo que eu sempre soube de tudo que acontecia por aqui, apenas estava sem animo pra mandar noticias só isso.

─Sem animo? Sou vida é tão desinteressante assim? – eu perguntei estranhando.

─Não, er... deixa minha vida pra lá, me diz como anda a sua. – ele disse de repente querendo mudar o rumo da conversa.

─Ah é, eu não pude vir semana passada. – eu disse lembrando.

─Eu soube, você estava em reunião certo?

─Sim, com minha editora, decidindo detalhes do meu novo livro. – eu disse cheio de mim, por alguma razão eu queria impressionar o Hyoga será que ele tá comprometido? Mas o quê? Porque eu pensei isso?

─Que bom, soube que faz bastante sucesso, parabéns. – ele disse com aquele leve sorriso dele, encantador.

─Obrigado, é um sucesso mesmo, um best-seller... mas eu vim pra cá mais tarde, mas você já tinha ido embora.

─É que eu não pude ficar muito tempo. – ele disse dando de ombros. ─Mas eu mandei um abraço pra você pelo Ikki.

─Ah, o Ikki tava bêbado quando eu cheguei e só falava coisa com coisa.

─rsrsrsrs. Imaginei que sim, ele estava exagerando mesmo.

─E as novidades? Quando você voltou? – eu disse me encostando na varanda pra ficar mais visível pra ele, nem sei porque fiz isso.

─Voltei faz quase um mês.

─E só agora você resolveu aparecer? – eu disse aborrecido de novo.

─É que eu estava muito ocupado resolvendo assuntos no meu novo emprego aqui no Japão, na compra do apartamento, e várias outras coisas, desculpe, eu devia ao menos ter ligado eu sei.

─Hunf, dessa você passa. – eu disse e ele sorriu divertido. ─Bom, e porque resolveu enfim voltar?

─É uma longa historia. – ele disse suspirando e encostando-se na sacada também olhando pra frente, parecia perdido em pensamentos, e ele pareceu ficar bem mais sério de repente e melancólico, se bem que ele já é sério naturalmente.

─Hum? – porque será que ele mudou aquele humor pra melancólico de repente?

─Bom... eu achei melhor deixar minhas lembranças pra trás, e resolvi voltar, acho que é o melhor a fazer pro meu filho também.

─Filho? – eu disse surpreso.

─Sim, acho que você já viu ele também. – ele disse sorrindo, e seu rosto se iluminou de novo.

─Vi? – eu disse confuso.

─Sim, ali está ele. – disse apontando pro salão, pra aquele garotinho loiro, foi aí que a ficha caiu, era o filho dele, por isso que ele parecia tão familiar, não disse que eu estava avoado hoje? Senão eu teria percebido aquilo a muito tempo.

Mas aí eu me toquei de outra coisa, ele tinha um filho, então provavelmente ele era mesmo casado, isso me entristeceu tanto e eu não soube explicar porque.

Olhei pras mãos dele e vi uma aliança, então eu estava certo. Mas então porque ele não trouxe a esposa também?

─E cadê a mãe? – eu não consegui soar menos sério e amargo e ele percebeu.

─Hm? Tudo bem? – ele preguntou preocupado.

─Sim porque? – eu disse ainda aborrecido.

─Você mudou suas feições de repente, parece abatido, sente algo diferente? Sua pressão baixou Shun?

Nossa que série de perguntas são essas? Será que eu pareci tão amargo assim?

─Estou bem, porque tantas perguntas assim, vai tirar meu diagnostico por acaso? – eu disse sarcástico com ele, eu estava irritado mesmo, admito, e tenho quase certeza que é porque ele é casado.

─Talvez. – ele disse ainda sério.

─Até parece né Hyoga. – eu disse cruzando meus braços em desgosto por ele ter reparado tão bem na minha cara emburrada. ─Como se você fosse medico. – eu disse rindo com desdém... cara, que atitude nova é essa em mim? Estou surpreso comigo mesmo, eu nunca fui assim, mas agora eu nem conseguia disfarçar meu aborrecimento.

─Eu sou medico. – ele disse frisando ainda calmamente e sério, parecia não entender do que eu ria, e acho que nem eu sabia.

─Hã? – céus, eu só tava brincando, ele é medico mesmo?

─É sério? – eu disse surpreso, nunca imaginei ele nessa profissão.

─Sim.

─Ah, bom... desculpe. – eu disse vermelho, o que será que estava acontecendo comigo afinal de contas?

─Tudo bem, mas e então? Você está bem?

─Sim, obrigado. – eu disse sem jeito. ─Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta Hyoga, cadê sua esposa? – eu insisti, queria ver quem era a mulherzinha com quem ele era casado, céus, de novo isso?

─Eu sou viúvo. – ele disse sério.

Fiquei muito surpreso, mas ao invés de me animar aquilo me entristeceu de tal forma que eu não pude deixar de fazer uma terrível expressão de lamento, isso só pelo simples fato de eu ter percebido o semblante abatido que ele tinha, só de ver ele triste daquele jeito eu fiquei triste também, pois eu não via apenas a dor da perda nos olhos dele, eu via que ele ainda amava a esposa tão intensamente mas infelizmente ela não estava mais com ele, e parecia fazer uma falta imensurável.

─Eu sinto muito Hyoga, muito mesmo. – eu o olhei com uma expressão de sinceros pêsames, o que era aquilo? Eu estava com vontade de chorar, mas não por mim, mas sim por ele, pelo Hyoga.

─Tudo bem Shun, calma. – ele percebeu a minha tristeza e pareceu querer corrigir ou tentar sumir com aquela expressão de melancolia dele com um sorriso forçado.

Eu era sensível o suficiente pra perceber que aquele sorriso doeu muito nele, pois eu nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão triste na minha vida.

Senti uma imensa necessidade de colocar um sorriso sincero naquele belo rosto.

─Seu filho é lindo sabia? – eu disse sorrindo pra ele e mudando de assunto, não tocaria naquele assunto novamente até saber a hora certa.

─Obrigado, ele é perfeito, é a pessoa mais valiosa pra mim. – ele sorriu sincero dessa vez, com uma expressão de grande ternura enquanto olhava pro filho brincando.

─Ele se parece com você. – eu comentei.

─Acha mesmo? Muitos dizem que ele parece com a mãe dele. – ele disse sorrindo.

─Bom... você está morando onde Hyoga? – eu quis mudar de assunto de novo.

─Estou morando no centro, comprei um apartamento perto do parque de Chiyoda, é um ótimo lugar pro Miguel brincar e fica perto do hospital onde eu trabalho também, fica mais fácil, chego mais rápido em casa, afinal o Miguel ainda não tem uma babá fixa e eu fico preocupado em deixa-lo com uma desconhecida. – ele disse.

─É mesmo? Nossa, por isso você andava tão ocupado? – reconheci que ele definitivamente não podia perder tempo conosco.

─Sim, eu tinha que me virar pra resolver as coisas com ele sempre junto, mas é melhor assim, acho mais seguro pra ele. – ele disse sorrindo.

─Se preocupa mesmo com ele... faz uma entrevista com várias babás e contrata uma definitiva então.

─Farei isso, mas é meio complicado fazer isso agora, as coisas andam muito corridas, eu deveria estar de plantão hoje, mas não encontrei nenhuma babá pra ele hoje então me dispensaram, mas é claro que eu vou ter que cumprir hora extra né. – ele disse rindo.

─Hum, onde você trabalha?

─No hospital de Chiyoda, mais precisamente em Nagatacho, recebi uma excelente proposta pra trabalhar lá, e o pessoal de lá é ótimo... mas eu estou preocupado mesmo é com o Miguel, tudo aqui é novo pra ele, estou ensinando aos poucos japonês a ele, e ele é bem esperto, mas mesmo assim acho que ele ainda se sente muito deslocado, fora que ele não tem ninguém pra brincar.

─Ele é russo mesmo né?

─Sim, literalmente, a mãe dele também é russa, quer dizer, era... – de novo ele pareceu muito abatido.

─Faz quanto tempo que ela faleceu? – toquei de novo no assunto, droga.

─Um ano. – ele disse sério de novo, agora eu entendo, era pouco tempo pra esquecer alguém que se amou tão intensamente, com certeza ele sofreu muito com a morte dela, caramba, parece que o Hyoga é azarado mesmo, todo mundo que ele ama morre, peraí, isso soou tão insensível, ainda bem que eu não pensei em voz alta.

─Você ainda a ama muito não é mesmo? – eu tive que perguntar.

─Er... bom... me fale de você Shun, casou? – ele mudou de assunto de novo, acho que ainda é muito doloroso pra ele falar da esposa, então achei melhor não insistir também.

─Sou solteiro agora. – frisei o solteiro pra ficar bem claro pra ele, porque eu fiz isso?

─É mesmo? Sempre pensei que você se casaria com a June. – ele comentou sorrindo.

─Com a June? – fiquei muito surpreso com aquela suposição dele. ─É June é praticamente uma irmã pra mim Hyoga, fora que até ela já casou.

─Ah, não sabia. – ele disse não parecendo se importar muito. ─Mas porque você está solteiro? Sei bem que pretendentes não faltam. – ele comentou displicentemente de novo.

─Por que diz isso?

─Porque você é bonito, interessante, bem sucedido... toda garota gosta disso ora.

Fiquei nas nuvens com o comentário, mas percebi que ele ainda não sabia de um detalhe.

─Eu não gosto de garotas Hyoga... sou homossexual. – eu disse esperando ansiosamente a expressão que eu faria, achei que ele iria ficar surpreso, mas ao invés disso ele só sorriu tranquilamente.

─Hm, Achei que fosse mesmo. – ele disse tranquilamente me olhando divertido, o que será que aquilo queria dizer?

─Achava?

─É, na verdade eu só suspeitava. – ele disse simplesmente.

─Hum, andava me observando é? – eu disse desconfiado, mas com uma pontada de animação em saber que ele me notava.

─Claro que não, é que você sempre foi muito transparente Shun, nunca conseguiu esconder nada. – ele comentou rindo.

─Hunf. – me desanimei.

─Mudando de assunto Shun, você conhece alguém que queira trabalhar de babá?

─Não, mas então porque você não pede pra Shunrei cuidar do Miguel por um tempo?

─Nem pensar, a coitada já tem que cuidar de dois peraltas sozinha, se bem que normalmente o Miguel é bem quietinho.

Olhamos pros meninos brincando sentados no chão agora com Shiryu vigiando de perto, Miguel bocejou enquanto brincava.

─Ele já tá cansado, mas também olha só a hora. – Hyoga disse olhando pro relógio.

─São quase 21:30. – eu olhei também, me toquei do porque dele ter ido embora mais cedo semana passada.

─Já passou da hora dele dormir. – ele disse e foi até onde os meninos estavam e eu o segui.

─Miguel. – Hyoga chamou e o menino o olhou.

─Papa. – disse sorrindo e levantando os braços pro pai.

Hyoga sorriu e pegou o filho no colo, gente, aquilo pareceu tão estranho, nunca passou pela minha cabeça uma cena daquelas com o Hyoga, naquela imagem paterna, tão humano e carinhoso, não me lembro de nenhuma vez ter visto aquela expressão no rosto dele, Hyoga sempre foi tão frio, tão inalcançável, e agora era totalmente o contrario.

O Miguel se acolheu nos braços de Hyoga e o abraçou tão carinhosamente também, eles eram tão parecidos, tão lindos.

─Ele parece bem cansado né Hyoga. – disse Shiryu olhando pra eles.

─Sim, tá na hora de irmos não é mesmo filho? – ele disse afagando os cabelos do filho.

─No, quero bincar. – o Miguel disse com a voz manhosa.

─Você mal se aguenta sentado pra brincar Miguel. – disse advertindo o filho que só se encolheu mais nele.

─Ele é tão pequenininho. – eu comentei do nada olhando pra eles.

Hyoga me olhou e sorriu.

─Ele só tem dois anos Shun. – ele disse sorrindo.

─Dois? Ele me disse que tinha três. – eu disse estranhando.

─Ele não sabe contar ainda. – Hyoga disse rindo.

─Ah.

─E também ele vive encolhido, por isso parece mais pequeno ainda... já conhece ele? – disse se aproximando de mim.

─Já sim, falei com ele agora a pouco... lembra de mim né Miguel? – eu disse pegando a mãozinha que ele insistia em usar pra apertar a camisa do pai dele.

Virou o rosto de mim. Oxi, o que será que houve pra ele me estranhar de novo assim?

─Que foi filho? Tá estranhando o Shun?

─Vem cá Miguel, vem. – eu disse chamando ele pro meu colo.

O menino faltou entrar dentro da camisa do Hyoga, céus eu sou tão feio assim?

Até mesmo o Hyoga estranhou, separou-se do filho e o olhou.

─O que houve Miguel? Porque não quer ir com o Shun?

─Hum, hum. – disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

─Desculpe Shun, ele nunca estranhou ninguém tanto assim. – Hyoga comentou.

─Ele só deve tá com birra. – disse o Shiryu se aproximando também. ─Deixa eu tentar. – disse estendendo os braços pro Miguel também.

─Vem cá Miguel, vem. – disse sorrindo pro garoto.

O menino olhou pro pai, depois pra Shiryu, e foi só o Hyoga sorrir pra ele, como que pra dar permissão e o garoto estendeu os braços pro Shiryu. Mas olha, que tratante, só comigo que ele não quis vir.

─rsrsrsrsrrs. Não falei? Ele tava é com birra. – disse Shiryu balançando o menino que só fazia rir.

─Hunf. – mas que desgosto saber que o filho do Hyoga não gostava de mim.

─E aí gente? – disse Seiya aparecendo do nada. ─Como vai o Hyoga júnior? – brincou.

─É Miguel, Seiya. – disse Hyoga olhando torto pro Seiya.

─Tá, tá, vem cá Oguinha júnior. – disse rindo e chamando o Miguel que foi pros braços dele sorrindo de novo. Ahh, mas isso me aborreceu mais ainda.

─Já tão de babação em cima desse garoto de novo. – disse meu irmão aparecendo pra junto de nós também.

─Parece que seu filho é o brinquedo novo heim pato. – comentou rindo.

─Cala boca galinha de fogo, meu filho não é nenhum brinquedo. – Hyoga disse aborrecido olhando pro meu irmão e pegando o Miguel dos braços do Seiya que tava pulando com o menino no ombro. ─E toma cuidado com ele viu Seiya.

─Calma aí gente. – eu tive que dizer alguma coisa também, meu irmão e Hyoga não podiam se ver que lá vinha briga.

─Vai ensinar ele a fazer bolotas de neve também pato? – Ikki disse de novo rindo.

─Tipo essa? – Hyoga disse jogando um ar frio com as mãos pra cima do meu irmão.

─Cuidado ae pato encrenqueiro. – disse Ikki desviando e olhando torto pro loiro que só riu sarcástico pro meu irmão.

O Miguel só olhava tudo rindo, mas infelizmente o sorriso dele sumia quando me olhava.

─Vem cá bebê, esse seu pai desmiolado é um perigo não é mesmo? – disse Ikki chamando o Miguel que olhou pro pai pra pedir permissão, o Hyoga olhou torto pra Ikki, mas suspirou e deixou.

─Tá bom, tá bom. – disse sorrindo pro filho.

Agora era o cumulo, esse menino tá de zoação comigo, até com meu irmão que tinha uma tremenda cara mal encarada e o Miguel foi mesmo assim. O que foi que eu te fiz heim garoto?

Até tentei chamar ele pra mim enquanto ele tava nos braços do meu irmão, mas novamente ele não quis, será que eu não passei o sabonete na hora do banho?

─Parece que você tá ruim com crianças hoje heim Shun. – disse o Seiya rindo.

─Não entendo, todas as crianças sempre gostam de mim. – eu disse magoado.

─Esquenta não Shun, as vezes o Miguel estranha mesmo as pessoas. – Hyoga disse tentando me animar.

─Hum. – eu disse muxoxo.

─Bom, vamos Miguel. – Hyoga disse chamando o filho de novo.

─Já vai Hyoga? – disse Shiryu.

─Sim, já passou da hora dele dormir, senão ele vai acordar muito cansado amanhã. – disse pegando o filho dos braços de Ikki.

─Devíamos sair amanhã, o que acham? – disse Seiya.

─Amanhã não posso, vou estar de plantão. – disse Hyoga.

─Mas amanhã é domingo Hyoga. – eu disse.

─Sou médico, é assim mesmo... – ele disse sorrindo, mas ele pareceu tão cansado agora. ─Alias preciso encontrar alguém pra ficar com ele amanhã, vocês conhecem alguém?

─Eu conheço uma babá, ela ficou um tempo com os meus, mas logo a Shunrei pôde dar conta dos dois, então a dispensamos, mas ela era boa, bem nova, mas muito responsável e de confiança. – disse Shiryu.

─É sério? Me passa o numero dela então. – disse Hyoga.

─Eu fico com ele Hyoga. – eu disse do nada, o que deu em mim?

─Você? – todos disseram surpresos.

─Mas você não tá muito atarefado Shun? – disse Ikki.

─Amanhã estarei livre, não tem problema, fico com ele o tempo que você precisar Hyoga. – eu disse sorrindo pra ele, apesar do garoto não ter gostado nem um pouco de mim, mas de alguma forma eu queria me aproximar mais do Hyoga, queria ser útil pra ele, parecer mais responsável tanto quanto ele tinha se tornado.

─Não sei não Shun, não quero incomoda-lo. – disse Hyoga.

─Não tem incomodo algum Hyoga, eu estou livre e adoro crianças, vou adorar ficar com o Miguel amanhã. – eu ainda queria convence-lo, fora que por alguma razão eu não achava bom deixar uma nova mulher, mesmo que fosse uma simples babá, entrar na vida do Hyoga.

─Ok então, obrigado... deixa eu anotar o endereço pra você. – disse com o filho nos braços e que agora estava bem quietinho abraçando o pai e de olhos fechados, gente que coisa mais fofa, e ao que parece o Miguel realmente estava cansado.

Hyoga pegou a carteira e tirou um cartão dela.

─É um prédio azul, décimo andar. – disse me entregando o cartão.

─Ok, estarei lá, que horas você quer?

─Pode ser as sete, eu saio pro hospital as oito, então vai dar tempo de eu te explicar tudo que for preciso pra cuidar do Miguel.

─Tudo que for preciso pra cuidar do Miguel? – eu disse.

─Vish Shun, fique sabendo que esse garoto vem com um manual de instruções, e só o primeiro capitulo tem mil paginas. – disse Seiya rindo.

─Você não entende nada de crianças mesmo heim Seiya. – disse Shiryu dando um tapa no ombro de Seiya.

─Aii, só tava brincando. – disse Seiya.

─Bom... vou me despedir de todos agora... então te espero amanha Shun, e muito obrigado. – disse Hyoga sorrindo pra mim.

─Não é nada de mais Oga, faço com o maior prazer. – eu disse sorrindo pra ele também.

─Obrigado assim mesmo. Até mais pessoal. – disse e se retirou com o filho nos braços.

─Tchau Hyoga. – dissemos juntos, menos meu irmão encrenqueiro é claro.

─Huuummm. Com o maior prazer é? O caminho já tá livre mesmo, e com certeza isso dá uns pontos pra você Shun. – disse Seiya fazendo graça de novo, mas dessa vez quem bateu nele fui eu.

─Aii Shun, porque me bateu?

─Por causa dessa sua graça sem graça.

─Realmente Seiya, ainda bem que o Hyoga não ouviu. – disse Shiryu.

─Mas porque? – disse Seiya.

─O Hyoga tá passando por momentos difíceis, não é hora pra fazer esse tipo de comentário. – Shiryu disse, mas o que será que tem de errado? O Hyoga está passando por momentos difíceis mesmo?

─Desculpe. – disse Seiya arrependido.

─Por que diz isso Shiryu? – eu perguntei.

─Eu conversei com ele, e sei, e não acho discreto ficar comentando a vida do nosso amigo, apenas tome cuidado com o que diz sobre a esposa dele ou qualquer coisa relacionada a isso. – ele advertiu.

─Hum? – eu estranhei mais ainda.

─Apenas fique quieto Shun. - por incrível que pareça quem disse isso foi o Ikki que se retirou logo em seguida.

Todos se dispersaram.

Por Zeus, o Hyoga está tão abatido assim? Mas já faz um ano.

Bom, de qualquer forma eu sei que ele vai precisar muito de um amigo, e eu farei tudo o que eu puder pra ajudar, afinal ele é um grande amigo pra mim... apenas isso.

É meu proposito agora.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_O que acharam?  
Acho que desde que o menino apareceu já tava bem claro de quem ele era filho né? sem o minimo de espanto rsrsrsrsr  
Não vou colocar o relacionamento do Hyoga e do Shun acontecendo de repente, vai ser aos poucos. ;)  
e ainda vou fazer um capitulo narrado pelo Hyoga. ;)  
Deixem suas opniões. :D  
Aguardo.  
Bjs._


	3. Vida de babá

**Capítulo 3: **Vida de babá

Eu não sou acostumado a acordar cedo no domingo, nunca tive nada pra fazer num domingo de manhã mesmo, então já dá pra ver a minha burrice armada né.

Eu coloquei meu despertador pra tocar as 6:30 pra dar tempo de eu achar a casa do Hyoga, mas acontece que eu não ouvi meu despertador, e abracei meu travesseiro e me aconcheguei mais ainda na minha cama que estranhamente estava mais quentinha e convidativa do que de costume, ainda mais naquela manhã fria.

Meu celular tocou e eu só fui ouvir depois da terceira chamada perdida, quando eu atendi levei um susto, ouvir a voz do Hyoga de manhã cedo me fez lembra rapidamente do que eu tinha que fazer, não deu outra e eu pulei de repente da cama.

─Hyoga?

─Oi Shun, você ainda vem? - ele estava extremamente calmo, então eu acho que eu não estava tão atrasado assim.

─Sim, sim, estou procurando seu prédio ainda. - menti, não podia dizer que eu estava dormindo né.

─Tanto tempo assim? E é um prédio tão destacado, tem certeza que está procurando no lugar certo? - ele disse ainda calmo, mas como assim tanto tempo? Que horas são?

Eu olhei pro meu despertador e vi a hora, eram 7:20, ahhh droga, droga, droga, eu estava muiiito atrasado.

Lembrei que o Hyoga nunca se mostrava aborrecido com nada, era sempre calmo e imparcial, mesmo que tudo estivesse pegando fogo, como pude me esquecer disso?

─Er... Eu vou achar Hyoga, já, já chego aí. - eu disse e desliguei sem responder nada direito pra ele que provavelmente ficou confuso.

Corri pro banho e pra me arrumar, fui tão rápido que acho que nem dei tempo da agua cair em mim, mas meu cabelo tava molhado então acho que deu tempo sim, me arrumei rapidamente também e sai correndo pra casa dele, torci pro prédio dele ser mesmo difícil de achar e que a minha desculpa fosse plausível, mas ao mesmo tempo eu torcia pra não ser, pois eu já estava atrasado demais pra procurar, então achei melhor ser um prédio bem de esquina com uma faixa enorme dizendo: _casa do Hyoga_.

Bom, eu penso numa desculpa no caminho.

Fui dirigindo feito louco, ainda bem que a policia não me parou.

Achei o prédio bem rápido, nem deu tempo de encontrar uma desculpa pro meu desleixo de horários.

Identifiquei-me pro porteiro que já sabia que eu vinha, então subi rapidamente pro andar do Hyoga, já eram 7:40, cheguei à porta dele todo alvoroçado, verifiquei meu estado antes de bater, pra ver se eu estava apresentável, droga, eu devia ter acordado mais cedo pra me arrumar melhor, vesti minha calça jeans já bem gasta e uma camiseta verde claro, e o meu tênis já bem gasto também, aff tô parecendo um moleque, ainda bem que sempre me disseram que eu não pareço ter a idade que tenho, que eu parecia bem mais jovem, então acho que não tava tão ruim assim.

Assim que bati o Hyoga abriu, ele já tava todo arrumado pra trabalhar, ele ficava tão bem vestido daquele jeito, tão bonito.

─Bom dia Shun. - ele disse calmamente, mas sem sorrir.

─Oi Hyoga, eu sei que estou muito atrasado, mas é que...

─Desculpe-se mais tarde Shun, vamos, entre. - disse e me deu passagem.

Olhei em volta, o apartamento dele era bastante espaçoso, e tudo tão organizado e limpo, fiquei até com vergonha quando me lembrei do meu, é que eu não tenho muito tempo pra arrumar, e em parte eu sou um pouquinho, pouquinho sabe, relaxado.

Com certeza o Hyoga tem tempo pro apartamento dele ser daquele jeito, eu acho.

─Cadê o Miguel?

─Tomando café... Vem. - disse me chamando pra cozinha.

Vi que o Miguel parecia ter acabado de acordar, pois ainda estava com um pijaminha azul, estava sentado todo quietinho numa cadeirinha na cozinha com um babador, brincava com algum brinquedo, olhei pra mesa com um prato com mingau, e percebi que o Hyoga tava alimentando ele antes de eu chegar.

Quando ele me viu fez um beicinho que parecia que ia chorar, poxa, ele não gostou mesmo de mim.

─Ele acordou faz uns vinte minutos. - Hyoga disse.

Vish, esse menino acorda mais cedo que eu.

─Olha o tio Shun aqui filho. - disse sorrindo pro garoto e pegando uma fralda pra limpar o rostinho dele.

─Ele já tá terminando o mingau, pode continuar aqui pra mim Shun?

─Hã? Ah, sim, sim. -eu disse chegando perto.

─Oi Miguel, tudo bom? - eu disse sorrindo, mas isso não desfez o mau humor do garoto.

─Papa, papa. - disse pedindo colo pro pai.

─Não Miguel, termina seu mingau que eu vou procurar as chaves de novo.

─Chaves?

─Sim, toda manhã é assim, ele acordou enquanto eu me arrumava e eu o tirei do berço pra brincar um pouco enquanto eu preparava o mingau dele, mas aí ele viu as chaves do meu carro na cômoda e escondeu, ele é esperto, ele sabe que quando eu pego elas é quando vou sair, daí ele sempre esconde de mim rsrsrsrsrs. - ele disse rindo e balançando a cabeça. ─Mas eu que sou burro mesmo, sempre me esqueço de colocar elas num lugar alto.

─Ahh. - eu disse rindo, aquele menino era esperto mesmo.

─Anda filho, diz pro papai onde você escondeu as chaves.

─Hum, hum. - disse emburrado e balançando a cabeça.

─Sem gracinhas hoje Miguel, estou atrasado. - novamente o menino negou.

Hyoga suspirou, era até engraçado vê-lo naquela situação, e ele sempre era um poço de paciência.

─Aff, tinha que puxar o temperamento da mãe, tão cabeça dura quanto ela... Deixa, vou procurar lá no quarto, continua aí com ele pra mim Shun, por favor. - disse e se retirou.

─Tá bom.

─Papa. - disse choroso chamando o pai, mas o Hyoga foi assim mesmo.

─Não chora não Miguel, o titio Shun tá aqui. - eu disse e peguei o prato dele pra continuar dando o mingau.

O menino me olhou irritado. Tentei e tentei dar o mingau pra ele, mas ele ficava virando o rosto.

─Sai, sai... Papa. - disse chamando o pai choroso.

─Vamos... Come Miguel.

─Achei. - disse Hyoga retornando. ─Ele escondeu embaixo do tapete do quarto. - disse balançando a cabeça. ─Mais uma gracinha dessas e você vão ficar de castigo, entendido senhor Miguel. - disse advertindo o filho com as mãos na cintura, Miguel ficou mais emburrado ainda.

─Ele não quer comer Hyoga.

─Eu fiz um pouco mais hoje, ele deve tá cheio.

─Hum. – que nada, ele não quer comer é porque é comigo.

─Vem cá. - disse e pegou o filho no colo e começou a limpar o rostinho dele e tirar o babador.

Hyoga foi até a geladeira e começou a me explicar.

─Vem aqui Shun. - disse e eu o segui.

─Está vendo aqui? - disse apontando pra uma vasilha branca. ─Aqui está o almoço dele, esquente e dê ao meio dia, se ele tiver fome antes pode dar esses pedaços de frutas aqui. - disse mostrando outra vasilha.

─Hum, ok.

─Eu daria um banho nele agora, mas estou muito atrasado, pode fazer isso por mim?

─Sim, sem problemas, tem que ser em agua morna certo?

─Bom, isso não faz muita diferença, morávamos na Rússia lembra? Lá é frio o tempo todo, ele já é acostumado, por isso ele ficou calorento quando veio pro Japão.

─Ahh tá. – igual o pai, pensei.

─Vem cá. - disse e fomos pro quarto do Miguel.

Lá tudo era azul com branco e tinha de tudo, tinha um berço/cama um armário, e um grande baú de brinquedos e com vários espalhados pelo chão, um mais legal que o outro, até me deu vontade de ser criança de novo, e tudo pro garoto.

─Não mandei você guardar esses brinquedos dentro do baú Miguel? - disse Hyoga colocando o filho no chão e o advertindo de novo.

─Bincar. - disse Miguel, ele foi até o baú e começou a tirar mais coisas de lá e entregando nas mãos do Hyoga, queria brincar com o pai.

─Agora não Miguel. - disse suspirando, mas pegando os brinquedos que o filho trazia.

─Quando o papai chegar nós brincamos tá. - disse afagando os cabelos do garoto e indo até o armário, o menino fez uma carinha que me deu dó.

─Aqui estão as roupas dele - disse abrindo o armário.

─Pode deixa-lo aqui brincando o tempo que ele quiser, ele gosta de assistir televisão também, então é só deixa-lo lá na sala com uns brinquedos e assistindo desenhos que isso vai distrai-lo por bastante tempo, aqui está a lista de canais que eu o deixo assistir. – disse pegando uma lista em cima da cômoda, caramba esse menino tem mesmo um manual de instruções, pensei que o Seiya tava só brincando.

─Aí tem também as alergias dele, os horários, a hora que ele dorme e o que pode comer. – céus o Hyoga chegou ao limite do pai coruja, que exagero.

─Eu vou voltar por volta das 17:30... Até lá você pode o deixar brincando ou pode levá-lo pra passear no parque aqui perto, não coloque roupas muito quentes e pesadas nele, isso acaba incomodando e ele pode se aborrecer e chorar, e pra o fazer parar é difícil quando eu não estou por perto, e você não vai querer isso certo.

─Não. - eu disse sempre com respostas curtas, o Hyoga não teria tempo de ouvir minhas perguntas e comentários óbvios, ainda mais porque não tinha nem porque ter duvidas já que aquela lista enorme falava por si só.

─Bom eu vou indo, já são cinco pras oito, vou me atrasar. - ele disse suspirando, esse comentário dele me fez ter um peso na consciência, afinal a culpa do atraso dele era minha.

─Desculpe Hyoga, a culpa é minha e...

─Esquece isso Shun, você deve ter um bom motivo, mas agora não é hora... bom, você pode dar conta de tudo? – ele me fez ficar com mais peso na consciência.

─Acho que sim e...

─Ok, cuide bem dele, por favor. - disse abaixando pra falar com o filho que estava brincando.

─Vou trabalhar agora Miguel, comporte-se e obedeça ao tio Shun, entendido?

─Vamos nos divertir juntos hoje Miguel. - eu disse sorrindo pra ele.

Miguel olhou pro Hyoga e depois pra mim, e fez aquele beicinho de novo.

─Papa. - disse levantando-se pra abraçar o pai.

─O que foi filho? - disse Hyoga estranhando.

─Ele definitivamente não gosta de mim. - eu disse em desgosto.

─O Shun é bonzinho filho. - disse sorrindo e afagando os cabelos do Miguel e dando um beijo na testa dele. ─Você vai ficar bem, comporte-se, que mais tarde vamos tomar sorvete tá. - disse fazendo o filho sorrir.

Hyoga levantou-se, mas o menino se agarrou nas pernas dele de novo.

─Ele é bem apegado a você né. - eu comentei.

─Hm... Já conversamos sobre isso Miguel, vamos, me solte, vai brincar, vai.

─Papa. - disse com uma carinha de choro.

─Não, não, sem drama hoje. - disse, mas o garoto começou a deixar as lagrimas caírem, Hyoga suspirou, mas enfim pegou o filho no colo.

─Pronto, pronto... Lamento, mas eu não posso ficar Miguel... Vai com o tio Shun, vai. - ele disse e passou o menino pra mim, e eu finalmente peguei o garoto, apesar de ter sido com esforço que o Hyoga me passou ele. Huumm, cheirinho de bebê é tão bom.

Miguel me olhou irritado no meu colo e ficou tentando se jogar pro pai dele de novo.

─Se eu souber que você ficou com birra vai ter castigo entendeu. - disse advertindo o filho. -Tchau. - Hyoga disse e deu outro beijo na testa do filho, ele chegou bem perto de mim, me fez sentir o perfume dele, ahh que cheiro gostoso.

─Você pode pedir seu almoço pelo mesmo restaurante que eu peço Shun, tem o cartão de lá na porta da geladeira, coloque na minha conta. - disse indo pra sala comigo o seguindo com o Miguel no colo que só tentava me afastar.

─Qualquer coisa não hesite em ligar pro meu celular que eu venho o mais rápido possível... Ah sim, se for passear com ele não compre nenhum desses lanches na rua, pode dar dor de barriga nele, no máximo um sorvete que ele gosta. - disse colocando o paletó e pegando uma maleta no sofá.

─Tá, entendi. - eu disse sorrindo pra ele, parecia bastante apressado, falava rápido.

Ele me olhou e finalmente sorriu pra mim.

─Obrigado. - disse com aquele lindo sorriso dele.

─Não tem de quê Hyoga. - ah eu não conseguia deixar de sorrir pra ele.

─Aqui estão as chaves do apartamento. Até mais tarde. Tchau... Tchau filho. - disse acenando pra nós e se retirou, ficamos eu e o Miguel olhando pra porta.

─Papa, papa. - o menino disse com as lagrimas caindo de novo.

─Não chora Miguel. - eu disse e ele me olhou de novo irritado.

─вы плохой, sai. - ele disse irritado e me afastando, que será que ele disse?

─Vai ser difícil te segurar desse jeito... lamento se não gosta de mim, mas você não tem opção. - ele me olhou mais irritado ainda, mas parecia entender perfeitamente tudo que eu dizia, ficou quieto de repente.

─Que bom que entendeu, agora vamos tomar um banho.

─No.

─Sem discursões, seu pai que mandou. - eu disse já indo com ele pro quarto, Hyoga trancava as portas dos cômodos, provavelmente pra não deixar o Miguel ficar entrando onde não devia, podia acabar mexendo em coisas que podiam machuca-lo.

Fiquei em duvida em qual banheiro usar pra dar banho nele, pensei melhor e conclui que com certeza o Hyoga dava banho no filho no banheiro do quarto dele.

Procurei nas chaves que o Hyoga me deu a do quarto dele, Miguel ficava prestando atenção no que eu fazia, eu mexia nas chaves perto dele, quando ele percebeu meu aperreio ele pegou as chaves que eu mexia com aquelas mãozinhas pequeninas dele.

─Isso não é pra brincar Miguel.

Ele nem ligou e pegou uma chave com uma etiqueta vermelha e mostrou pra mim.

─Papa. - disse me entregando a chave destacada e apontando pra porta.

─É essa a chave?

Tentei e era mesmo.

─Nossa que menino esperto.

Entrei e olhei pro quarto que era tão impecável quanto o restante da casa, não eram moveis novos, acho que o Hyoga trouxe toda a mudança dele quando veio pro Japão.

Fui pro banheiro e enchi a banheira pro Miguel. Quando já estava um pouco rasa eu fui tentar tirar a roupa dele, mas ele não deixava, não levantava os braços e ficava se mexendo o tempo todo.

─Fica quieto Miguel, assim não consigo.

─Nooo, saii. - disse me afastando.

Quando eu finalmente tirei a roupa dele comecei uma nova batalha pra coloca-lo dentro da banheira.

─Noo, no quelo. - disse se agarrando no meu pescoço pra eu não coloca-lo na agua.

─Aff, garoto teimoso.

Quando eu consegui colocar ele lá dentro tentei colocar xampoo no cabelo dele, mas ele ficava balançando a cabeça pra todo lado, fora que ele me molhou todo, mas consegui deixa-lo quieto quando dei alguma coisa pra ele brincar.

Dei banho nele, mas o maior desafio foi tira-lo da agua agora, primeiro não quer entrar, depois não quer sair, afff, onde foi que eu me meti heim.

─Nooo, papaaaa. – ficou chamando pelo pai.

Ele resmungou até não querer mais, mas eu consegui tira-lo de lá e peguei uma toalha, de estampa de patinhos inclusive, que eu achei atrás da porta.

Sai do banheiro sentei na cama do Hyoga com Miguel no meu colo e o enxuguei lá, ele ficou quieto por enquanto.

─Assim é melhor. – eu disse sorrindo pra ele, mas ele continuava sério, quê isso menino? Puxou pro pai mesmo, emburrado.

Olhei pra cômoda do Hyoga e avistei um porta-retratos perto do abajur e o peguei, estavam Hyoga e uma mulher muito bonita com ele, ela tinha longos cabelos encaracolados e loiros, tinha olhos azul escuros, ela tinha o Miguel nos braços, ele só era um bebezinho ainda, Hyoga estava a abraçando e ambos sorriam abertamente, estavam num parque, e estavam lindos e pareciam muito felizes.

─Mama. – disse Miguel apontando pra foto que eu tinha em mãos.

─Sua mãe? – eu disse e ele acenou positivamente.

─Ela é linda. – eu disse, não pude deixar de notar o semblante tranquilo e sereno que o Hyoga tinha ali, parecia tão realizado, tão feliz, e tão diferente de agora.

Miguel se encolheu em mim.

─O que foi? – eu perguntei estranhando, ele parecia triste agora, será que ele lembrava assim da mãe? Ele parecia carente, então eu o abracei, ficamos assim um tempinho.

─Vamos te vestir agora. – eu disse me levantando e colocando o quadro no lugar, Miguel era melhor peralta do que triste.

Fui pro quarto dele e procurei uma roupa bem leve pra ele, uma camisetinha e um calção, tudo pra ele era mini, ele era tão pequenininho.

Parecia que ele esqueceu a tristeza, pois não me deixou vestir ele direito e ficou correndo pra todo lado rindo, parecia que ele fazia de tudo pra dificultar as coisas pra mim.

─Vou contar pro seu pai Miguel. – eu disse e ele parou de correr e me olhou irritado, e veio pra mim. Aráá, era só chantagear que eu ia contar pro Hyoga que ele quietava.

─Ahhh, sabe que vai ficar de castigo né. – eu disse rindo.

Ele me olhou emburrado enquanto eu vestia a camiseta nele e de repente ele apertou meu nariz.

─Aii. Seu feio. – eu disse e ele riu. ─Não ria. – eu disse e ele riu mais ainda.

─Bobo. – ele disse rindo. Bom, pelo menos ele tá rindo né.

Levei-o pra sala com alguns brinquedos e liguei a televisão nos desenhos como o Hyoga disse.

E ele ficou lá quietinho, brincando e assistindo mesmo, melhor assim, não me aborrece e nem se aborrece, vezes ou outras ele ria do que assistia, aquele riso infantil que contagia, tão adorável, tão fofo, nem parecia o garoto ranzinza que não gostava de mim.

Sentei-me naquele largo sofá e fiquei o observando, ele ria cada vez mais alto dos desenhos, acho que quando ele viu algo muito engraçado ele virou-se pra mim rindo e apontando pra televisão.

─Legal, engraçado né. – eu disse sorrindo pra ele e ele balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim, parecia estar se soltando mais.

Observei a sala e vi que tudo ali era protegido pro Miguel, Hyoga sabia mesmo cuidar do filho. Quando olhei pra estante vi vários quadros com fotos, levantei e fui lá ver.

Tinha um retrato de todos nós, de muito tempo atrás quando terminaram as batalhas, fiquei feliz em ver aquilo, novamente me veio aquela sensação nostálgica.

Tinham outros retratos também, do Hyoga e daquela mesma moça, mais jovens e vestidos de beca juntos, eles fizeram faculdade juntos?

Outra com a moça toda vestida de noiva, e o Hyoga num terno preto, o casamento deles, sempre felizes, e várias com o Miguel, e outras com eles passeando, ou se divertindo, em todas elas o Hyoga parecia muito feliz, contente, tão realizado. Mas vi também que em outras que o Miguel estava mais crescido a moça nem aparecia mais, e aquele semblante tranquilo do Hyoga não estava mais presente.

Esse Hyoga é um masoquista mesmo, colocar tantas fotos assim onde ele fica frequentemente lembrando-se da esposa é muito torturante, assim ele nunca vai superar a perda dela.

Quando terminou o programa o Miguel sentou de novo e ficou ali brincando quietinho.

Fiquei quieto também olhando pra ele e pensando no Hyoga, meu estomago roncou de repente, lembrei que eu não tinha tomado café quando sai correndo pra lá.

Fui pra cozinha pra procurar alguma coisa pra comer, mas não achei quase nada na geladeira, acho que o Hyoga não faz as compras faz um tempo, só tinha as muitas coisas do Miguel, esse Hyoga não come? Daí que eu lembrei que ele me disse que pedia comida de um restaurante, ele não deve ter tempo mesmo pra cozinhar, não pra ele.

Achei uma caixa de cereais no armário, melhor que nada né, peguei uma tigela e fui pra sala com o cereal com leite, que não faltava, e um copo de suco que o Hyoga tinha preparado pro Miguel.

Quando cheguei lá gelei, cadê o garoto? O Miguel sumiu, rapidamente eu deixei a tigela na mesa da sala e fui procura-lo, o encontrei no quarto dele brincando lá.

─Ahh, não me dá um susto desses menino. – eu disse suspirando aliviado.

Ele me olhou e virou-se de novo me ignorando, eita menino da lua.

Peguei meu cereal na sala, dei o suco pra ele e fiquei com ele no quarto, longe é claro, ele tava brincando com uns legos, então não achei bom ficar perto dele enquanto ele brincava com coisas que podia atirar em mim.

Terminei e fiquei ali observando a decoração do quarto. Tinha uns desenhos de giz de cera dele pendurados num mural na parede, desenhos dele com o pai.

Sentei no chão e peguei um carrinho só pra olhar mesmo, e ele viu e sorriu.

─é vruuummm. – ele disse fazendo um barulhinho de carro e rindo.

Ele pegou outro carrinho que tava perto dele e trouxe pra mim, depois foi no baú dele e começou e tirar um monte de brinquedos de lá e vinha trazer tudo pra mim, ele tava fazendo a mesma coisa que ele fez com o Hyoga, acho que ele quer brincar comigo, até me animei, ele tava depositando confiança em mim aos poucos.

Comecei a brincar com ele então, ele tinha um riso tão contagiante.

Quando ele cansou dos brinquedos ele foi até uma mesinha pequena que parecia ser feita pra ele e pegou umas folhas grandes em branco de lá e uma caixa com um monte de lápis de cor e gizes de cera.

Deitou-se no chão e ficou lá desenhando, e eu o observava cada vez mais atentamente, ele fazia tantos gestos parecidos com o Hyoga, me lembro de quase todos os gestos dele, quando ele coçava os olhos, ou colocava uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha, ou fazia aquele beicinho quando se concentrava em alguma coisa. Era adorável ver aquilo na versão mini.

Ficamos ali bastante tempo, quando vi a hora já tava perto da hora do almoço, mas o Miguel ainda não parecia com fome, mas mesmo assim fui lá esquentar a comida dele, ordens do pai dele né.

Coloquei no micro-ondas e voltei e o chamei pra comer, ele só me olhou de novo e me ignorou e continuou desenhando. Aff, nunca sei quando estou me saindo bem com esse menino.

─Vem comer Miguel.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente sem me olhar.

─Você não tem querer, anda, vem logo. – ele continuou me ignorando.

Ohh santa paciência, preciso de uma dose dela. Bom, vou partir pra outra estratégia.

─Ohh Mick. – eu disse sorrindo e ele me olhou surpreso.

─Isso mesmo Mick, se você vir comer a gente vai passear mais tarde. – disse e ele me olhou desconfiado.

─Paque? – ele disse.

─Sim, sim, no parque.

─Papa. – ele disse sorridente.

─Não Mick, seu pai não vai estar lá. – eu disse e ele se emburrou de novo.

─Mas podemos nos divertir nós dois, o que acha? – ele continuou me olhando desconfiado.

─Eu te dou sorvete então. – era a palavra mágica, pois ele abriu um largo sorriso.

─Vai comer então? – eu disse e ele acenou que sim.

Ótimo, meio caminho andado, senão eu corria o risco dele não querer comer e dizer que tá com fome quando o pai dele chegar, aí o Hyoga vai pensar que eu quis deixar o filho dele passando fome.

Peguei-o no colo que agora não impunha tanta resistência assim pra vir comigo.

Quando eu cheguei à cozinha e vi que tinha colocado tempo demais no micro-ondas, ahh droga, droga.

Abri e a comida dele tava queimada, vish, e agora? Coloquei-o na cadeira dele.

Olhei pra ver se salvava alguma coisa, mas não tinha o que recuperar. O que era aquilo mesmo? Eu nem tinha aberto e só tinha colocado pra esquentar mesmo, era uma espécie de papinha, acho que tava melhor antes de queimado, porque aquilo parecia vomito quando eu abri.

Fui pra geladeira pra ver se encontrava outra coisa pra ele, mas só tinha iogurtes, mingau e frutas, definitivamente o Hyoga tem que comprar suprimentos.

Droga, o que eu faço agora? Olhei pra ele e suspirei.

─Vamos que ter que ir ao mercado Mick. – eu disse e ele só me olhando confuso.

Foi o jeito então, o arrumei melhor e fomos pro mercado, eu não tinha cadeirinha pra levar ele no carro, então fui a pé mesmo, ainda bem que era perto. Tava formando um tempo de chuva tremendo, tomara que dê tempo de ir e voltar, principalmente porque eu tinha esquecido o guarda- chuva, Hyoga me esganaria se esse garoto pegasse um resfriado.

Miguel parecia muito feliz quando saia de casa, estava agitado.

Cheguei ao supermercado e coloquei-o sentado naqueles carrinhos com cadeirinha pra bebê, ele ficava olhando tudo atentamente, vezes ou outras ele via alguma coisa e sorria apontando.

Uma hora ele quis porque quis descer.

─Não, vai ficar aí, vai que você some.

Ele fez um beicinho de choro de novo. Ah não, não chora, não chora. Tentei acalmar ele, mas foi inevitável, ele começou a chorar silenciosamente passando as mãozinhas nos olhos, ainda bem que ele não é escandaloso, e as lágrimas ainda caindo, oh céus, eu não aguento ver criança chorar.

─Tá bom, tá bom. – eu o desci. ─Mas não some viu, segura aqui na mão do titio vem. – fiquei segurando a mãozinha dele, mas ele era pequeno eu ficava andando encurvado e empurrando o carrinho ao mesmo tempo.

Fui comprar aquelas papinhas prontas, fiquei escolhendo, era um monte diferente, tomara que ele não seja alérgico a nada que tenha nelas, onde será que eu coloquei aquela lista heim?

Fiquei distraído lendo aquilo e coloquei o Miguel pra ficar ali quietinho enquanto eu escolhia... Foi um tremendo erro.

Quando dei por mim, cadê o Miguel? Já me desesperei e fiquei olhando de um lado pra outro. Perguntei pra algumas pessoas que tinham ali, mas ninguém tinha visto ele, ahh droga, mil vezes droga. Essas coisas só aconteciam comigo. Só na minha cabeça mesmo pra confiar que o garoto iria ficar ali parado perto de mim.

Vasculhei o mercado todo e nada dele, céus, o Hyoga vai me matar.

Procurei até não querer mais, fui pros caixas já com a intenção de colocar um anuncio de criança desaparecida, será que se eu pedir agora eles colocam logo a foto dele no rótulo da próxima remessa de caixas de leite?

Ninguém tinha visto ele, por Zeus, aquele garoto era uma peça rara aqui no Japão, como é possível alguém com aquela aparência dele sumir e ninguém ter visto? Será que foi sequestrado? Daí começou a passar mil coisas pela minha cabeça, uma ficando cada vez mais ridícula que a outra, pensei até na possibilidade de abdução alienígena.

Cheguei ao ponto de fazer a mulher do caixa anunciar pelo microfone do supermercado pra ver se alguém o achava.

Graças a Zeus não demorou muito e uma funcionaria do mercado veio com ele. Suspirei aliviado.

─Céus, obrigado... Onde ele estava? – eu disse pegando ele que tinha a cara mais lavada do mundo, de quem só foi ali na seção de biscoitos.

─Ele entrou no interior do mercado, no deposito, eu o vi e ele disse que queria ir pro banheiro e eu o levei. – disse a moça.

─Porque não disse que queria ir ao banheiro heim Miguel? – eu disse irritado com ele.

─Hum, hum. – disse me afastando, irritado comigo, mas olha, quem deveria estar com raiva aqui seria eu.

─O senhor é o pai dele? – disse a moça com uma cara desconfiada.

─Não, eu...

─Ele já estava com você mesmo? – continuou desconfiada.

─Sim, eu só tô cuidando dele por hoje e...

─Venha comigo, por favor. – disse me chamando pra segui-la.

Ahh, mais essa agora, será que pensam que eu quero sequestrar o Miguel?

Chegamos à sala da gerencia e a funcionaria foi falar com o gerente.

─Senhor Akio, tem um rapaz aqui com um garoto, o menino tinha se perdido no mercado, mas não tenho certeza se ele estava mesmo com esse rapaz, afinal o menino mostrou resistência em ir com ele.

Mas olha que audácia dessa garota.

─Ele é seu filho senhor? – o gerente disse olhando desconfiado pra mim, me olhou dos pés a cabeça, acho que reparou bem em como eu estava vestido, não disse que eu tava parecendo um moleque?

─Não, eu sou amigo do pai dele, estou cuidando dele hoje. – eu disse indignado, tá vendo só o que você me apronta Miguel.

─Esse menino é bem diferente, de onde ele é?

─Aff, que diferença faz?

─Apenas responda senhor.

─Tá, tá, ele é russo. – acho que pensam que eu tô traficando crianças, só pode.

─O pai dele também é?

─É claro que sim. – eu disse já muito aborrecido

─O senhor entrou aqui com ele?

─Sim.

─Parece que ele não quer ficar com o senhor. – disse vendo o Miguel com birra no meu colo.

─Ele é assim mesmo, ficou com birra agora.

─Hum... pode provar que tem permissão pra estar com ele?

Droga, se eu der pra eles o numero do Hyoga eles vão ligar e o Hyoga vai saber onde eu me meti e nunca mais vai confiar em mim, não posso contar.

─Posso, mas o pai dele via ficar bravo comigo.

─Mas vai ter que dizer, senão não vamos poder deixa-lo ir.

─Mas que droga, acham que eu iria sequestrar uma criança? – aquilo já tava ficando ridículo.

─É que todo cuidado é pouco senhor, se é inocente não vai ter problema nenhum em nos provar.

─Aff, vocês não me conhecem?

─E deveríamos?

─Sou Shun Amamiya. – eu disse no limite da minha paciência.

─Amamiya? Esse nome é familiar. – disse aquela garota prepotente. ─Ahh, lembrei. – disse e saiu, não demorou muito e ela voltou com o segundo volume do meu livro e mostrou pro gerente.

─Aqui senhor Akio, Shun Amamiya é um escritor muito famoso... adoro seus livros. – ela disse sorridente pra mim.

─Esse é você? – disse o gerente.

─Sim. – eu disse irritado e pegando minha carteira e tirando minha identidade. ─Aqui.

─Hum, ah desculpe senhor Amamiya, é que todo cuidado é pouco com as crianças ultimamente, mas sabemos que uma pessoa como o senhor nunca faria esse tipo de coisa né. – disse sem jeito agora, fiquem sabendo que acabaram de perder um cliente.

─Hunf. Posso ir agora? – eu disse ainda aborrecido.

─Sim, sim, e desculpe pelo inconveniente, espero que isso não tenha lhe aborrecido tanto, e não nos cause problemas. – disse envergonhado.

─Hunf. – ele já tem muita sorte de eu não ter surtado aqui.

─Ahh senhor Shun. – disse a garota. ─Pode autografar meu livro?

Ela só pode estar brincando, nem pensar que vou fazer esse favor pra ela.

─Não. – eu disse ríspido e sem mais delongas e me retirei com o Miguel, nunca mais faço compras aqui.

Quando cheguei lá fora suspirei aliviado.

─Tá vendo só o que você me faz passar Miguel... da próxima vez vou amarrar uma coleira em você – eu disse irritado com ele, aquele dia estava o cumulo pras coisas darem errado, e ele fez foi rir de mim.

Ah, disso você ri né moleque. Bom, tenho que admitir que aquele rostinho infantil dele me animava, mesmo com as coisas dando tudo errado. Paciência Shun, paciência.

Resolvi fazer compras num mercadinho que tinha ali perto, só de mau não volto mais nesse de agora a pouco. Pena que no mercadinho não tinha tantas opções do que naquele outro. Eu tinha que correr, a chuva tava pra desabar em nós.

Escolhi umas papinhas lá e fui comprar uns biscoitos também, sucos, iogurtes, e umas frutas pra fazer uma vitamina pra ele, é melhor variar, vai que eu compro coisas que ele não pode comer e eu tenha que voltar aqui de novo.

Cheguei quase uma hora depois no apartamento do Hyoga. Por sorte a chuva não nos pegou. Me arrependi de não ter ido de carro, eu poderia ter amarrado o Miguel no cinto no banco de trás que não teria problema.

Procurei pela aquela lista que o Hyoga me deu pra ver se o Miguel era alérgico a alguma daquelas coisas.

Bom, parece que ele não é. Preparei e fui tentar dar a comida pra ele.

Ele se recusou a comer de inicio, mas parece que a fome bateu e ele decidiu comer, mas também já passava da hora do almoço dele, já era mais de uma da tarde, acho melhor não contar esse detalhezinho pro Hyoga.

Liguei pro restaurante que o Hyoga falou e pedi comida pra mim também, eu estava faminto a essa altura.

Miguel terminou de comer e eu dei o suco dele e o coloquei na sala pra ficar brincando lá. A comida chegou bem rápido, mesmo com aquela chuva desabando, e estava ótima, enquanto eu comia fiquei observando o Miguel que já parecia sonolento.

Terminei de comer e fui olhar aquela lista e ver em qual seção tinha os horários do garoto dormir. Vi que já tinha até passado também.

─Vem cá Miguel. – eu o chamei e ele só me olhou.

─Hunf. Vem aqui, Mick, você vai dormir agora. – eu disse e ele continuou lá sentado me olhando.

─No.

─Você não tem escolha, vem logo. – eu disse indo logo até ele e o pegando no colo pra leva-lo pra cama, mas ele esperneou tanto que eu tive que sentar no sofá e esperar ele ficar quieto.

─Oh menino teimoso... Lembra que eu não vou leva-lo ao parque mais tarde se você não colaborar. – assim que eu disse isso ele lembrou e ficou quieto.

─Hum, melhor assim, agora vamos pro quarto.

─No, aqui. – disse saindo do meu colo e foi deitar numa almofada do sofá.

─Quer dormir aqui?

Ele acenou positivamente.

─Tá bom então. – eu recolhi as outras almofadas e coloquei em volta dele, Miguel se aconchegou ali e ficou quietinho de olhos fechados, não demorou muito e ele dormiu de vez, todo encolhidinho, tão fofo, nem parece que ele me deu tanto trabalho hoje.

O sofá era em L, e bem espaçoso, então eu aproveitei peguei uma daquelas almofadas e deitei lá também e fiquei assistindo televisão baixinho.

Relaxei completamente, eu estava cansado. Não demorou muito e eu adormeci também.

Acordei bastante sonolento e notei que tinha alguma coisa perto de mim e segurando minha camisa, quando me localizei vi o Miguel encolhido no meu peito, estranhei, ele saiu de onde estava e veio pra perto de mim, isso me alegrou, gostei dele ter procurado segurança comigo, ele dormia tão profundamente e parecia um anjinho, tão pequenino e fofinho. Deu uma imensa vontade de apertar ele, mas achei melhor não.

Procurei pelo meu celular no bolso e vi que já eram cinco e vinte, céus eu dormi tanto assim?

Olhei pra ele tão fofo daquele jeito, comecei a acariciar aqueles cabelos loiros dele, como os do pai. Miguel acordou aos poucos e foi abrindo aqueles lindos olhos azuizinhos dele e olhou pra mim.

─Dormiu bem? – eu disse sorrindo.

─Papa. – chamou pelo pai de novo e coçando os olhinhos enquanto levantava.

─Ele ainda não chegou Mick.

Ele fez beicinho de novo pra chorar. Ah, não, não, tava tão bonitinho antes.

─Não chora, podemos ir ao parque agora lembra?

O rosto dele iluminou-se de novo. Ele se espreguiçou e ficou me olhando.

─Shu. – ele disse com aquela voz infantil dele.

─Hum? Você disse meu nome Miguel? Shun?

Ele acenou que sim e repetiu.

─Shu. Bincar. – disse apontando pros brinquedos dele no chão.

─Quer brincar comigo?

Ele acenou de novo que sim. Fiquei feliz.

─Tá bom, mas primeiro vou preparar um lanche pra você e depois de brincar vamos pro parque tá?

Ele acenou que sim. Fui até a geladeira e peguei aquela vasilha com as frutas e uma tigela com os biscoitos que eu comprei e dei pra ele com um copo de leite.

─Come aí e depois nós vamos. – eu disse sorrindo pra ele e ele sorriu de volta, é, parece que finalmente ele gostou de mim, tomara que não mude de atitude de novo.

Ele ficou ali comendo enquanto assistia televisão e eu fui me ajeitar pra sair com ele, jogar uma agua no rosto.

Quando voltei pra sala ele já tinha terminado e tava brincando com os legos dele, me esperando.

─E então? Vamos? – eu disse e ele me olhou todo animado.

Quando menos espero ouvimos o barulho da chave na porta, acho que era o Hyoga, ele disse que chegaria cinco e meia.

Miguel me olhou sorrindo mais abertamente ainda.

─Papa? – disse em expectativa e eu só acenei que sim pra ele, não deu outra e ele correu pra perto da porta.

Hyoga abriu a porta e o Miguel correu pra ele.

─Papaaa. – disse todo alegre.

─Hm? Oi filho. – disse surpreso e pegando o filho no colo.

Miguel abraçou intensamente o pai, Hyoga parecia ser tudo pra ele, em nenhum momento do dia ele se esqueceu do Hyoga.

─Oi Shun. – ele disse sorrindo pra mim.

─Oi Oga.

Ainda estava de jaleco, tinha uma expressão tão cansada, e estranhamente estava usando óculos. E foi com o Miguel nos braços e sentou-se no sofá suspirando.

─E então? Como foi o dia de vocês? – ele disse sorrindo e olhando pro Miguel e pra mim.

Lembrei-me do dia e achei melhor não relatar tudo que aconteceu conosco.

─Er... foi legal. – eu disse sem jeito.

─Só isso. – Hyoga disse estranhando.

─Er, é, só ficamos aqui... Íamos sair agora pra passear. – ainda bem que o Miguel não me desmentiu, senão ia sobrar pra ele também.

O Miguel levantou e começou a malinar no pai, ficou brincando com a camisa do Hyoga, outras vezes apertando a bochecha dele, por ultimo pegou os óculos dele.

─Não, não filho, pode quebrar. – disse pegando das mãos do filho e colocando na mesa ao lado.

─E esses óculos Hyoga? – eu disse.

─Ah, é que eu perdi meu ultimo par de lentes. – ele disse, parecia mesmo um médico daquele jeito, pois ele parecia ser bem jovem pra ser médico, aqueles óculos o deixavam mais sério, fora que ele ficava bastante sexy com ele, droga, lá vou eu com essa mente poluída de novo.

─Hum. Não sabia que você usava lentes... Ficou muito bonito em você. – eu disse displicente, droga.

─Hm... E ele deu trabalho Shun? – disse não parecendo se importar com meu comentário.

─Não, não muito. – lembrei-me do que o Miguel aprontou, mas agora ele tava tão carinhoso então livrei ele do castigo por enquanto, fora que se eu contasse iria sobrar pra mim também.

─Não muito?

─Sim.

─Hm? – disse olhando pro filho. ─Ele nunca gostou de nenhuma babá que teve até hoje, você é exceção então.

─Ah, é mesmo? – eu disse sem jeito.

─Que bom que você não aprontou com o Shun Miguel. – disse afagando os cabelos do filho, hunf, ele que pensa.

─Passea Papa. – disse sorridente pro Hyoga.

─Passear?

─Si.

─É que eu prometi pra ele que íamos passear agora.

─Vamo papa.

Hyoga o olhou cansado, mas sorriu.

─Sim, claro, claro... vou trocar de roupa então.

─Se estiver muito cansado não precisa ir Hyoga, eu levo ele sozinho.

─Ah não tem problema Shun, vou passar um tempo com ele agora.

─Mas...

─Vou me trocar. – disse colocando o filho no chão pra brincar, levantou e foi pro quarto dele.

Eu o observei, ele parecia no limite, mas mesmo assim resolveu ir.

Passou-se um tempo e fui atrás dele pra insistir de novo que ele não se esforçar-se tanto. Ia bater na porta, mas ela estava escorada então eu só entrei.

Vi ele deitado na cama atravessado, tinha se livrado da camisa e estava com uma perna flexionada e apoiada no colchão e com o braço no rosto, tapando a vista.

Não pude deixar de notar o corpo dele, lindo e tão atraente. E ele parecia exausto, nem sei quanto tempo fiquei ali olhando pra ele quieto. Depois de um tempo ele finalmente levanta e nem me nota ali e senta-se na cama apoiando os braços nas pernas e tapando o rosto com as mãos. Só ouvi um suspiro dele. Poxa, ele realmente parecia abatido.

Ele tirou as mãos nos rosto e olhou pro retrato na cômoda.

Resolvi anunciar logo que eu estava ali e bati na porta atrás de mim.

─Hyoga.

─Hm? – ele finalmente me olhou. ─O que foi? – disse sério.

─Nada, eu só... só vim insistir que você descanse um pouco mais.

─Estou bem Shun, não se preocupe. – ele pensa que me engana.

─Está estampado no seu rosto que você não está bem Hyoga. – eu disse.

─Você está imaginando coisas. – ele disse levantando-se e indo procurar outra camisa no armário.

─Não estou não. – eu insisti.

─Eu sei cuidar de mim Shun. – disse vindo pra perto de mim na porta e vestindo a camisa que ele escolheu.

─Bom, er... todo mundo precisa de ajuda Hyoga. – eu disse incomodado e constrangido com ele assim tão perto, vestindo aquela camisa devagar na minha frente, enquanto eu via aquele peitoral dele.

─Bom, eu não preciso agora... algum problema? – disse ainda sério e tranquilamente enquanto eu praticamente o comia com os olhos.

─Na-não.

─Então vamos. – disse e passou por mim.

Fiquei aliviado quando ele se afastou, ele estava exposto demais pra mim, se continuasse assim eu não sei o que eu faria. Percebi que meu coração batia acelerado, eu estava nervoso, ansioso, e... excitado. Droga Shun, ele é só seu amigo, só amigo.

Fui pra sala também e vi-o sentado no chão e brincando com o Miguel.

─Vamos Shun? – ele disse sorrindo pra mim, me encantou ainda mais.

─Ah sim, vamos. – eu disse sem jeito.

Fomos andando mesmo e o Hyoga foi com o Miguel no colo, o menino tava todo animado, qualquer coisa que via ficava mostrando todo sorridente pro Hyoga.

Quando chegamos no parque vi que tinham várias famílias ali, me senti estranho com aquilo.

O sol já estava se pondo, tinham várias arvores, e crianças brincando.

O Hyoga colocou o Miguel no chão e o deixou ficar brincando por lá.

─Vai deixar ele solto assim? Ele não vai sumir?

─Não, além do mais ele está na vista. – ele disse tranquilamente, ele que pensa que o menino vai ficar quieto.

O Miguel ficou correndo pra cima e pra baixo, a grama estava úmida por causa da chuva.

─Ele vai se sujar todo.

─Depois eu dou um banho nele.

Hunf, esse Hyoga falava tão tranquilamente, eu fiquei o dia tendo o maior zelo com aquele garoto, pensei que o Hyoga mal deixava o menino sair, que impunha regras o tempo todo, mas era o contrario, ele não parecia tão controlador agora.

Sentamos num dos bancos de lá. Enquanto o Miguel brincava.

─Como foi o trabalho Hyoga? – tentei puxar assunto.

─Trabalhoso. – disse simplesmente e sério, embora tranquilo.

─Er... você é que tipo de médico? – insisti, porque ele tinha que ser sempre tão objetivo?

─Cirurgião.

─Hum. Sua esposa era medica também? – porque diabos eu perguntei isso?

Ele me olhou e estranhou.

─Como sabe?

─Vi uma foto dela na estante. – eu disse sem jeito.

─Hm. Ela era oncologista. – ele disse sorrindo e ficou um tempo em silencio. ─O que achou dela? – ele disse do nada.

─Hã? Er... eu, eu achei ela muito bonita. – nem sei por que eu estava tão sem jeito.

─Tem razão, ela é linda. – disse sorrindo e parecendo nostálgico.

─Qual é o nome dela? – fiz outra pergunta, não estava seguindo o conselho do Shiryu, mas sempre pensei falar do que se atormenta é melhor do que guardar pra si.

─Lilia.

─Como ela era? – continuei insistindo no assunto.

Ele me olhou, e depois pro filho brincando mais adiante.

─Porque está interessado?

─Nada, eu... eu só fiquei curioso.

─Hm... Desculpe, não quero falar dela. – disse sério, mas o semblante dele ainda era tranquilo, e isso me tranquilizou também.

─Tudo bem. – eu disse e resolvi ficar quieto e ele percebeu.

─Desculpe Shun, não quis soar impaciente. – ele disse me olhando arrependido.

─Ah, sem problemas, eu entendo. – eu disse e ele sorriu de novo, adoro colocar sorrisos no rosto dele.

─E então Shun... quando vai lançar esse livro novo? – ele disse me olhando.

─Hã? Ah... nem eu sei, estou sem ideias. – eu disse sem graça.

─Eles são sobre o quê mesmo? – ele disse não parecendo muito interessado.

─Romance... você não leu nenhum? – saber que ele não conhecia meus livros me chateou, ora, meu amigo não está interessado no meu trabalho?

─É que não vendem exemplares em Moscou.

─Ah... vou te dar a coleção de presente então, quero que você leia e dê sua opinião sincera viu.

─Certo, certo. – ele disse rindo. ─Pra receber tantas criticas boas então você deve ser bom mesmo.

─Minha imaginação é muito fértil. – eu disse rindo.

─Não são inspirados na sua vida então? – ele perguntou curioso.

─São, bom... não exatamente, é que eu exagero sabe.

─Ah tá rsrsrsrs. – ele disse rindo. ─Só você mesmo heim Shun... lembro que antigamente você escrevia bastante mesmo.

─Você lembra?

─É claro, me fez ler várias coisas que você escrevia, e mal deixava eu terminar e já exigia o veredito.

─Ah, é mesmo, eu era bastante ansioso, quer dizer, ainda sou.

─Quando começou a escrever oficialmente Shun?

─Nem lembro, acho que foi ainda durante a faculdade, acho que assim que eu iniciei eu comecei o primeiro livro, mas o primeiro sempre é difícil de lançar, mas ele foi um sucesso e então comecei a sequencia.

─Que bom que se saiu tão bem, torci por você.

─Mas não ficou pra ver... Você sumiu Oga, quando terminamos a escola achei que você ficaria definitivamente no Japão, mas você decidiu partir do nada.

─Eu já tinha a intenção de voltar pra Rússia Shun, mas eu ainda era de menor, então decidi que faria ao menos faculdade lá... então assim que eu fiz dezoito anos decidi ir.

─Mas porque você queria voltar?

─É minha terra Natal, querendo ou não eu nasci lá... e tenho que admitir que eu ainda estava muito obcecado com minha mãe e fui até lá investigar onde era a casa onde eu e minha mãe morávamos antes do naufrágio.

Realmente ele estava obcecado mesmo, na época ele ainda ia frequentemente levar flores pra mãe dele na Sibéria, sempre fiquei preocupado quando ele ia pra lá.

─Que bom que você finalmente admitiu sua obsessão. – pensei que ele ia me olhar irritado, mas ele continuava tranquilo.

─Hm, tem razão.

─Bom... E encontrou?

─Sim.

─E então?

─Então o que?

─No que deu isso?

─Bom, não tinha sobrado muito, a casa ficou abandonada há anos, quando a achei tinha outra família morando lá.

─Poxa, deve ter sido muito triste voltar a ver sua antiga casa.

─É, foi... mas eu já superei isso, faz muito tempo. – ele disse ainda calmo, estranho, quando ele falava da mãe sempre era comovido, parece que ele superou mesmo.

─Por que decidiu fazer medicina?

─Essa é outra longa historia. – ele disse sorrindo.

─Mais outra? Quando você vai me contar elas?

─Quando eu me sentir bem em conta-las... Quando forem menos dolorosas. – ele disse triste.

─Tudo tem a ver com a Lilia?

─Em parte, está relacionado.

Ele sempre foi objetivo daquele jeito, mas eu já estava me irritando com aquela atitude. Ficamos um tempo em silencio. Mas que droga, porque ele não me deixa entrar mais na vida dele? Eu só quero ajuda-lo.

─Sentimos muito sua falta sabia. – eu disse aborrecido.

─Hm? Também senti falta de vocês. – ele disse.

─Mas porque se afastou tanto Hyoga? Você perdeu tanta coisa, o casamento do Shiryu e do Seiya, os Natais, seus aniversários, o nascimento dos meninos... tantas coisas, sentimos muito sua falta nessas ocasiões. Fora que você nos manteve longe da sua vida também, até do seu casamento e do nascimento do seu filho. Pensei que éramos importantes pra você, que fossemos amigos. – nem eu sabia que estava tão magoado assim com ele.

Ele me olhou e parecia surpreso pela forma que eu falava.

─Er... eu sinto muito Shun, eu os considero muito mesmo, e nunca me esqueci de vocês, e eu sempre mantive contato com Camus que sempre me dizia como andavam as coisas por aqui.

─Mas porque esse afastamento?

─Bom... Admito que fui relapso, mas eu tive meus motivos... eu sinto muito Shun, sinto mesmo.

─Sim, você foi relapso, irresponsável, tratante... mas eu te perdoo. – eu disse irritado cruzando os braços.

Ele me olhou e riu.

─Qual é a graça?

─Você não mudou nada Shun, continua o mesmo. – ele disse sorrindo.

─Hunf... Me conta o que está havendo com você.

─Não está havendo nada Shun. – ele disse estranhando.

─Tá vendo só, você não confia em mim pra contar seus problemas, suas aflições, quero que confie em mim Hyoga. – nem sei por que eu estava falando daquele jeito com ele.

─Mas eu confio. – ele disse surpreso.

─Não é o que parece. – acho que eu já estava exagerando.

Ele ficou quieto em silencio por um tempo. Ficamos observando o Miguel. Droga, eu deixei o clima tenso entre nós por causa desse meu mau humor repentino.

─Shun. – ele disse depois de um tempo.

─Hum?

─Eu vou lhe contar tudo que quiser saber, mas não agora, não me sinto pronto ainda... eu amava muito minha esposa... ainda amo, e sinto muita falta dela, eu disse que já se passou um ano, mas pra mim é como se tivesse sido ontem, tudo me faz lembrar dela até mesmo o Miguel se parece muito com ela, eu sei que você deve ter pensado que eu quero me torturar com tantas coisas que me fazem lembrar dela, mas é o contrario, acho que é melhor assim, não quero esquecer, não é doloroso lembrar daqueles momentos felizes, eu me mudei pra esquecer as lembranças, mas só as ruins, afinal foi lá que eu a perdi... na realidade eu me mudei pelo Miguel, faz só um mês que ele deixou de perguntar tanto por ela, então achei que aquele ambiente não fazia bem pra ele, ele sentia tanta falta dela que estava adoecendo, e eu não suportaria perder meu filho também, ele melhorou bastante quando se mudou pra cá, ainda está meio deslocado, mas isso passa, não quero que ele cresça obcecado com a imagem da mãe como eu... quero apenas que entenda.

─Mas e você Hyoga? Nunca vai se sentir melhor se continuar com ela em mente desse jeito, nunca vai superar.

─Está enganado, eu estou superando sim, acredite, eu já estive pior.

─Está falando a verdade?

─É claro, porque eu mentiria pra você?

─Pra não me preocupar. – eu disse e ele sorriu.

─Realmente você continua o mesmo. – ele comentou.

─Hum?

─Nada, nada. – ele disse sorrindo.

─Tudo bem Hyoga, vou esperar quando você se sentir pronto pra falar comigo. – eu disse e ele assentiu.

Eu fiquei quieto o observando e ele pareceu se incomodar agora.

─Que foi? Eu sei que sou bonito, mas acho melhor tirar uma foto que dura mais tempo Shun. – ele disse rindo.

─Hum? Ah seu bobo convencido. – eu sorri pra ele também.

─Com quem ele vai ficar amanha Hyoga? – eu disse depois de um tempo.

─Vou ligar pra aquela garota que o Shiryu recomendou.

─Hum.

Ficamos mais um tempo, andamos um pouco e tomamos o sorvete que o Miguel queria, até brinquei um pouco com ele.

Já eram quase sete da noite e muitas pessoas já tinham ido embora.

─Já tá tarde. – Hyoga comentou olhando a hora.

─É verdade.

─Miguel. – chamou o filho.

Miguel veio pra junto de nós.

─Vamos voltar filho. – ele disse e o garoto só resmungou.

─No.

─Miguel. – frisou num tom de aviso pro menino parar de birra, que resolveu ir mesmo a contragosto, mas olha, ele só era obediente com o pai.

─Qual é o seu segredo heim? – eu disse.

─Hm?

─Ele te obedece sempre.

─Claro, sou o pai dele.

─Sim, mas como ele vai obedecer as babás dele?

─Tem que ganhar a confiança dele primeiro, quando você passar mais tempo com ele vai ganhar confiança também.

─Mais tempo?

─Sim, ou quer se afastar? A experiência hoje foi tão ruim assim? – ele disse rindo.

─Não, não foi. – eu disse lembrando, muitas vezes o Miguel foi carinhoso comigo mesmo aprontando.

─Você vai querer ir embora agora Shun?

─Hum? Bom, eu não tenho nada pra fazer, então... – eu disse querendo prolongar meu tempo com eles.

─Que bom, então vai jantar conosco, podemos assistir alguma coisa também, ou sair... se você não estiver cansado é claro. – ele disse sorrindo, estava me convidando pra ficar com eles, e eu gostei é claro.

─Não estou cansado, você é que está. – eu disse afinal eu dormi praticamente a tarde toda com o Miguel, quem me preocupava mesmo era o Hyoga.

─Estou bem. – disse Hyoga.

─Não tá não, vai descansar um pouco nem que eu tenha que te obrigar.

─Tá bom, tá bom. - ele disse dando-se por vencido.

Voltamos pro apartamento deles e eu me sentia até que digamos entusiasmado em passar a noite com eles, me sentia mais parte da família sabe.

Mas alguma coisa me dizia que não seria uma simples noite.


	4. Domingo

**Capítulo 4: **Domingo

_Voltamos pro apartamento deles e eu me sentia até que digamos entusiasmado em passar a noite com eles, me sentia mais parte da família sabe._

_Mas alguma coisa me dizia que não seria uma simples noite._

Quando estávamos chegando perto do prédio deles o Hyoga falou.

─E então Shun? O que quer fazer? Jantar fora?

Pensei melhor, o Hyoga tava muito cansado, então não achei bom fazer ele ter que nos levar pra jantar fora, além do mais eu não ia com eles vestido desse jeito, eu iria querer ir em casa pra me trocar, e isso custaria muito tempo, daí quando menos víssemos já daria a hora do Miguel dormir. Então achei melhor ficarmos no apartamento deles mesmo.

─Acho melhor ficarmos no seu apartamento e alugar uns filmes, daí você descansa melhor.

─Hm? Tem certeza?

─Sim, eu preparo alguma coisa pra comermos.

─De jeito nenhum, não vou deixa-lo cozinhar, você já teve que cuidar do Miguel o dia todo, não vou abusar da sua boa vontade Shun.

─Ahh, mas que frescura Hyoga, não tem nada de mais em cozinhar, faço isso o tempo todo pra mim.

─Já falei que não.

─Você não tem querer senhor Yukida.

─Você que não tem. - ele insistiu.

Nos olhamos em desafio um pro outro.

─Façamos o seguinte então, você me ajuda a cozinhar. - eu disse.

─Hum. - ele pareceu pensar na sugestão. ─Não.

─Aff, não seu pra quê essa resistência.

─Não é resistência é cortesia, já ouviu falar Amamiya? - ele disse sarcástico.

─Somos amigos, então não precisamos dessas cerimonias Yukida.

─Cortesia é sempre bom e não faz mal a ninguém.

─Aff, você foi criado por mordomos?

─Não, foi por um cavaleiro de aquário e que ainda por cima é francês, isso é muito pior. - ele disse.

Ficamos sérios olhando um pro outro por um tempo até cairmos na risada.

─Tem razão, é pior... O Camus te fazia treinar de smoking? – eu disse rindo.

─Não, não chegava a tanto. Iriam pensar que éramos pinguins. - ele disse rindo também.

─rsrsrsrs. Para de graça Oga... vamos, que eu cozinho pra vocês não tem problema. – eu disse já me acalmando.

─Hm. – ele ficou um tempo pensando. ─Ok, mas eu tenho que comprar suprimentos primeiro, não tenho tido tempo ultimamente pra fazer isso.

─Percebi.

─Vamos ter que passar no mercado então... soube que abriu um aqui perto faz um tempo.

─Aqui perto?

Pensei e lembrei-me daquele onde eu passei vergonha. Será que era o mesmo que ele tava falando?

─Onde fica esse mercado?

─Por ali, ao lado de um café. – disse apontando na mesma direção daquele mercado.

Vish, era o mesmo mercado.

─Ahh, soube que não é um bom mercado não. – eu disse de imediato.

─Como sabe?

─Er... ouvi falar.

─Mas como se você não mora pra cá e...?

─Já falei que não é bom... anda, naquela direção deve ter outro. – eu disse já empurrando ele pra frente e em direção oposta daquele mercado.

─Mas...

─Vamos, anda...

─Er... tá bom então. – ele disse dando-se por vencido, mas sem entender nada.

Fomos no carro dele pra um outro supermercado bem mais distante, obriguei ele é claro.

Entramos e o Hyoga fez a mesma coisa que eu fiz com o Miguel, o colocou naquele carrinho com cadeirinha pra bebê. Bom, vamos ver como ele faz pro traquina ficar quieto.

Miguel ficou quieto de inicio, rindo o tempo todo. Fomos comprar de tudo praticamente, enquanto Hyoga via o que precisava o Miguel continuava quietinho ali, mas olha, só comigo ele ficou com birra.

Mas aí ele quis descer de novo, hahahaha, agora eu quero ver o Hyoga aperreado.

─Papa, hum, hum. – disse o Miguel com birra pra descer.

─Não, fica quietinho aí. – Hyoga disse sem dar muita atenção pro garoto enquanto lia o rotulo de sei lá o quê.

─Papa. – continuou choroso.

─Ele quer descer Hyoga. – eu disse e o Hyoga finalmente olha pra mim e pro Miguel no carrinho.

─O que foi agora? – disse entediado.

Olhou pro filho irritado querendo descer.

─Tá bom, tá bom. – disse suspirando e colocando o menino no chão.

─Agora preste atenção Miguel... Você não vai mexer em nada, não vai pra lugar nenhum e vai ficar aqui do meu lado quieto e comportado, entendeu? – disse abaixado falando sério e firme com o filho que estava com o dedinho na boca.

O menino só assentiu.

─Ok então, segura aqui na calça do papai. – disse e o menino ficou com a mãozinha segurando na perna da calça do Hyoga

─Ele não vai sumir Hyoga?

─Não, tem que falar bem sério com ele, assim ele obedece.

─Hum. – e realmente ele ficou ali quietinho mesmo e olhando em volta, e o Hyoga voltou a ler o que ele tinha em mãos.

Fiquei pasmo com aquilo e olhei irritado pro Miguel, mas que coisa, esse garoto tava testando minha paciência, só pode, e agora ele tava todo quietinho com o Hyoga.

Bom, vou esquecer isso por enquanto, algum dia eu aprendo a deixar esse menino disciplinado comigo.

Hyoga mal olhava pros lados, parecia que estava fazendo uma tarefa tão minuciosa que precisava de toda a atenção dele, era isso ou ele não tava querendo conversar comigo mesmo. Então eu decidi só segui-lo quieto mesmo, vezes ou outras eu comentava alguma coisa e ele só me olhava.

Tinham umas mulheres lá também, ficavam mandando aqueles sorrisos bestas pra mim, é claro que eu não dava a mínima pra elas, mas eu me irritava mesmo é quando elas sorriam pro Hyoga, essas assanhadas, mas ele parecia não notar, ou não ligava mesmo, fiquei até satisfeito com isso.

Às vezes uma ou outra vinha pra fazer alguma pergunta idiota pra mim ou pro Hyoga.

Até que uma mais assanhada e descarada foi até ele.

─Com licença, você sabe onde fica a seção de frios? – disse uma garota ruiva rebolativa falando com o Hyoga.

─ Não sei. – ele disse sem ao menos olhar pra ela. Ahh, mas isso me deixou muito satisfeito.

─É que eu nunca vim aqui sabe, achei que você pudesse me ajudar. – ela continuou insistindo.

─Não trabalho aqui, pergunte a algum funcionário. – o Hyoga disse ainda sem olha-la. Hahahaha. Vou até me encostar aqui no carrinho pra assistir melhor essa presepada.

Tava mais do que claro que o Hyoga não tava pra conversa, muito menos com aquela garota, porque essas assanhadas são tão persistes?

─Hum, papa. - Miguel puxou a calça do Hyoga pra ter a atenção dele.

─Hm? O que foi? – disse olhando pro filho.

─Ah, é seu filho? – disse a garota ainda perto, ela me ignorou completamente, além de assanhada é mal educada, mas quando ela viu o Miguel ela desanimou, acho que ela não tinha visto ele ainda, senão nem tinha chegado perto.

Foi aí que o Hyoga finalmente olhou pra ela.

─Sim. – disse parecendo entediado e pegando o filho no colo.

─E sua esposa está por aqui? – ela disse olhando em volta.

Hyoga a olhou um tempo desconfiado.

─Sim, foi ver se vendem pilhas pra arma de choque dela. – disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

Fiz foi rir. Hahahaha, só o Hyoga mesmo pra inventar uma coisa dessas.

─Ah tá, er... com licença. – ela disse sem jeito e se retirando.

─Essas garotas nunca aprendem. – Hyoga disse sorrindo enquanto colocava o Miguel no carrinho de novo.

─Nunca aprendem? – eu perguntei confuso enquanto parava de rir daquilo.

─É... um dos motivos de eu ainda andar com minha aliança é porque não estou interessado em ter nenhum relacionamento com ninguém agora, mas parece que elas não veem. – ele disse dando de ombros.

─Não está? – isso me desanimou.

─Como se eu tivesse tempo pra essas coisas. – ele disse.

─Você se incomoda com elas? Isso acontece sempre?

─Às vezes, mas não me incomodo... a maioria delas são bem bonitas. – ele disse empurrando o carrinho.

─Gosta de ter garotas bonitas atrás de você? – eu perguntei irritado.

─É claro, qual homem não gosta disso? Isso mostra que sou atraente pra atraí-las. – ele disse sorrindo. ─Além do mais é engraçado ver esse tipo de garota que não é acostumada a receber um 'não' e serem o tempo todo bajuladas, se descabelarem quando eu as ignoro... Lilia ficava pê da vida com elas, faltava partir pra briga quando alguma garota chegava perto de mim, ela era muito ciumenta. – ele comentou.

─Sério? Mas acho que ela tinha razão. – eu disse olhando desconfiado pra ele.

─Bom, às vezes eu fingia dar atenção pra alguma garota só pra irritar ela... ela ficava uma graça quando estava com raiva, mas ela sabia que eu só tinha olhos pra ela. – ele comentou.

─Hum, deve ser difícil ser casada com você. – eu disse irritado, nem sei por que eu estava.

Ele me olhou e riu.

─Eu dizia a mesma coisa pra ela. – Hyoga disse sorrindo.

Continuamos as compras e o Hyoga só ia enchendo o carrinho, mas era na maior lerdeza, acho que ele lia tudo que tinha escrito no rotulo das coisas, parecia estar em uma biblioteca. Aff, quando eu faço minhas compras eu só jogo as coisas no carrinho sem me importar com marca, data e validade ou preço. Sempre coloquei a culpa disso na minha vida agitada, mas ao que parece o Hyoga não se importava tanto com o tempo.

─Parece que você não tá nem um pouco apressado né Hyoga. – eu disse impaciente.

─Hum? Porque? Você está?

─Você enrola demais.

─Dá licença, que eu tô concentrado aqui Amamiya, comprar mantimentos é uma tarefa muito minuciosa. – ele disse sarcástico, parecia menos sério agora.

─Se continuar assim o mercado fecha e você nem vai acabar suas comprar, ou melhor, leitura.

─Eu odeio fazer compras, mas quando eu faço é pro mês todo, então sempre presto atenção em tudo e sempre opto pela melhor marca, data de validade mais adiantada, e ainda verifico o valor nutricional, fora que tenho que verificar se o Miguel é alérgico a alguma dessas coisas. – ele disse ainda na maior calma.

─Mas precisa dessa vagareza toda? – eu disse cruzando os braços.

─Você parece muito impaciente, tem outra coisa melhor pra fazer? – ele disse rindo da minha cara emburrada.

─Não, é sua lerdeza que me aborrece mesmo.

─Se tá tão apressado então porque não me ajuda? Escolhe aí as coisas que você vai usar pra preparar o jantar.

─Boa ideia, isso me poupa paciência, melhor do que ficar olhando seu passo de tartaruga. – fiquei ao lado dele até então porque não achei seguro deixa-lo sozinho com aquelas descaradas por perto, mas depois do que ele disse me convenci que era seguro, ele não ligava mesmo pra elas.

─Vai logo então. – ele disse rindo enquanto eu fui atrás das coisas pro jantar, era inacreditável como ele não se aborrecia com nada, mesmo comigo falando daquele jeito com ele, se fosse o Ikki já teria me dado uns cascudos pra eu parar de graça.

─Shu. – disse Miguel me chamando antes de eu sumir de vista.

─Ele tá te chamando Shun. – Hyoga disse.

─Hã?

─Ele que ir com você. – disse Hyoga sorrindo.

─É mesmo? – eu disse sorrindo também e voltando.

─Leva ele, acho que eu tô andando devagar mesmo. – ele disse rindo.

─Viu só, até ele percebeu. – eu disse pegando o Miguel que me pedia colo.

─Cuidado viu, não deixa ele sumir por aqui. – ele avisou.

─Até parece que eu ia deixar uma criança solta no mercado né Hyoga. – eu disse na maior cara de pau.

─É só pra lembrar mesmo.

─Tá, tá. – eu disse já indo com o Miguel, é claro que eu não ia deixar ele solto... er, de novo. além do mais eu fiquei feliz por ele querer ficar comigo.

Peguei uma daquelas cestas pequenas e fui colocando o que eu ia usar pra fazer o jantar, acho que um Yakiniko seria uma boa opção pro jantar, ah vai ser isso mesmo.

Peguei tudo que eu ia precisar e nem demorei muito, e fui atrás do Hyoga. Por sorte o Miguel não ficou com birra, tava até quietinho, principalmente por que eu dei um picolé pra ele não me encher, esse menino é viciado nessas coisas frias.

Quando eu avistei o Hyoga ele tava perto do caixa com o carrinho já cheio, melhor assim, não me fez esperar mais ainda.

─Já? – ele perguntou quando nos avistou.

─Sim, aqui está. – eu disse passando a cesta pra ele.

─Verificou a data de validade dessas coisas? – ele disse com um sorriso irônico.

─Aff, vai logo pro caixa Hyoga.

─Calma, tô indo. – ele disse rindo.

Ele me obedeceu e passou as compras enquanto eu fiquei com o Miguel. Colocou tudo no porta-malas do carro e enfim fomos pra casa... Pra casa? eu pensei mesmo isso? Bom, deixa pra lá.

─Vamos alugar uns filmes agora Hyoga? – eu disse lembrando.

─Pode ser.

Ele colocou o Miguel na cadeirinha dele e então saímos do estacionamento do mercado, claro que só depois dele ter verificado o estado da cadeirinha umas mil vezes. Eu já disse que ele é protetor de mais?

Bom... Formos pra uma locadora pra alugar uns filmes pra assistirmos.

Conversamos durante o caminho todo, bom, na verdade só eu falava, o Hyoga limitava-se a dizer meros "hum", "anram", "é mesmo".

Isso me aborrecia, me deu vontade de perguntar se eu sou tão irritante assim pra ele me mandar logo calar a boca ou aprender a falar mais palavras.

Mas lembrei que ele sempre foi assim, acho que a idade tá me deixando ranzinza mesmo, mas olha só, eu com meus 27 anos me achando velho.

Resolvi demostrar meu descontentamento.

─Oh Hyoga.

─Hum?

─Você me acha irritante?

─Não. - ele disse confuso.

─Então você tá prestando atenção no que eu tô falando?

─Sim.

─Então fala mais ora, só eu falo aqui, e o Miguel tá muito pequeno ainda pra conversar comigo.

─Hum, o que quer que eu fale então? - ele disse entediado.

─Sei lá, dê sua opinião sobre o que eu falo, ou então diga como foi o seu dia.

─Hm... Foi um dia agitado. – ele disse simplesmente.

─Agitado como? Não sou medico lembra. - por mais que eu demostrasse irritação ele ainda continuava calmo, aff, acho que ele tá tomando muito calmante ultimamente, só pode.

─Bom, hoje recebemos muitos feridos do acidente de um ônibus e uma van que aconteceu hoje cedo em Nagatacho... Quando eu cheguei lá já tinha começado a correria, atendemos várias pessoas incluindo adultos e crianças com muitas escoriações sérias, alguns tiveram membros amputados, não pudemos fazer muito, a situação estava muito feia, boa parte deles ainda estão na UTI, estão recebendo acompanhamento frequente, dois terços dos funcionários dentre médicos, enfermeiros e anestesistas estavam mobilizados pra atender esses feridos, eu estava na primeira equipe, que presta o socorro imediato. Não paramos nenhum minuto, estamos em falta de cirurgiões com experiência, por isso eu operei boa parte deles, estava apenas eu e outros três médicos fazendo essa parte, e todas as cirurgias eram de risco... por isso estou tão cansado.

Fiquei pasmo com o que ele disse, e ele falava tudo na maior calma, nem soube o que falar depois disso, acho que ele via muito daquilo no dia a dia dele, era assustador só de imaginar.

─O que foi? - ele disse vendo minha cara assustada.

─Você fala disso na maior calma.

─É claro, tenho que manter a calma em qualquer situação. - ele disse sério dirigindo calmamente.

─Ah... Er, desculpe. - eu disse envergonhado.

─Hm? Pelo quê?

─Por ser impaciente, você realmente deve estar cansado, e eu aqui falando bobagens enquanto sua cabeça deve estar cheia de problemas.

─Hm? Não é pra tanto Shun, estou bem... gosto de ouvir você falando. – ele disse sorrindo, isso aliviou um pouco meu peso na consciência.

─Bom... deve ser horrível ver esse tipo de coisa todos os dias né?

─Bom, no inicio eu fiquei bastante impressionado mesmo, a Lilia me ajudou muito nessa parte, quando eu iniciei a carreira todos os dias eu chegava muito nervoso com o que eu via, e ela sempre me confortava, nem sei como seria se eu não tivesse ela. No passado sempre que terminávamos uma batalha nós acabávamos em um hospital, você deve lembrar bem desse tempo... mas nunca tivemos que tratar de nada disso, ter a vida de uma pessoa em suas mãos em uma mesa de cirurgia é uma coisa totalmente diferente. Fiquei muitas noites sem dormir por causa disso, mas hoje com minha experiência eu não passo mais por isso... digamos que eu me acostumei, não que eu tenha me tornado uma pessoa insensível pra essas coisas, mas aprendi que é melhor manter sempre a calma do que surtar em situações onde as pessoas precisam do apoio e integridade de uma pessoa sã que possa ajuda-las.

─Puxa, você passou por isso mesmo? Dever ter sido difícil. - eu disse surpreso e novamente ele falava da esposa mostrando tristeza em não tê-la perto.

─O ser humano é uma criatura muito dependente Shun, tudo que ele vê, ouve ou sente reflete em como ele vai agir, as pessoas que se encontram em situações de risco onde se sentem invalidas ou incapazes dependem da forma que a pessoa que vai cuidar dela age, se quem cuida mostrar ansiedade ou duvida então a pessoa que precisa de ajuda vai se desesperar ainda mais e isso pode piorar o estado dela, tanto físico quanto mental, ela precisa de alguém que dê força e animo, dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, e manter a calma é melhor forma de se transmitir isso.

─Você se considera uma pessoa equilibrada?

─Digamos que o suficiente... ainda sou instável, mas não com essas situações, e sim comigo mesmo. – ele disse parecendo meio desconfortável em falar daquilo.

─Porque diz isso?

─Bom, é complicado... Vamos falar disso depois. – ele disse meio impaciente agora, foi quando chegamos à locadora.

Fiquei pensando no que ele disse, poxa, ele tinha amadurecido tanto, e falava de uma forma tão madura, responsável, sinto que não posso dizer o mesmo de mim, eu continuava com as mesmas manias, algumas atitudes infantis, e pensamentos simplórios que só de ver a forma como ele falava eu me sentia envergonhado por não ter amadurecido mais. Não me sentia nos padrões dele, toda aquela sensação que eu tinha me sentindo velho sumia quando ele falava daquele jeito, me fazia sentir um garoto inexperiente, eram as vezes que eu me sentia uma pessoa inculta também, como um simples estagiário falando com um Ph.D.

Pensei até se era uma boa ideia mesmo deixa-lo ler meu livro, será que seria interessante pra ele ler um romancezinho como os que eu escrevia? Ele parecia ler coisas mais interessantes, e com mais seriedade do que as que eu sou acostumado. Bom, acho melhor esquecer isso por enquanto.

Entramos na locadora e o Hyoga foi logo falando.

─Escolhe aí. – disse entediado e foi sentar numa cadeira lá com o Miguel no colo.

─Como assim? Vem escolher também.

─Confio no seu gosto. – ele disse sorrindo.

─Nem vem, anda e deixa de preguiça, você tem que escolher também, não sou só eu que vou assistir.

─Escolhe algum desenho pro Miguel e um outro de ação pra nós.

─Aff. Folgado... Vem Miguel. – peguei o Miguel dele e fui escolher algum desenho, o Hyoga só riu da minha cara.

Hum, vamos ver, tem uns desenhos americanos bem legais aqui, uns animes também, espero que o Miguel goste. Escolhi um e mostrei pra ele.

─Doraemon, o que achou Miguel? – eu disse mostrando o desenho da capa pra ele.

─Hum, Dora, dora. – ele disse abrindo um largo sorriso, acho que ele gostou.

─E aí? O que escolheu? – disse o Hyoga chegando atrás de mim.

─Ah, resolveu ajudar, pensei que queria ficar lá sentado seu preguiçoso. – eu disse aborrecido.

─Sem drama Shun. – ele disse chegando perto pra olhar.

─Vish. Vem cá filho. – disse pegando o Miguel do meu colo junto com o DVD na minha mão e o escondeu do Miguel atrás dele e encostou-se na estante que tinha atrás e colocou o DVD lá.

─O que foi? – fiquei muito confuso com aquilo.

─Nada... olha esse aqui filho, legal né. – disse pegando outro DVD de desenho e colocou na mão do Miguel que ficou todo sorridente olhando a capa.

─Hum? Não gostou do Dorae...

─Xiii. – Hyoga fez um gesto pra mim ficar quieto. ─Da ultima vez que eu aluguei esse anime o Miguel me fez colocar esse DVD umas quinhentas vezes e não parou mais de cantar a musica. – ele disse suspirando.

─rsrsrsrs, sério?

─É, vou acabar enlouquecendo se ouvir essas musicas de novo.

─É só um anime Hyoga. – eu disse rindo do drama dele.

─Você que pensa, é viciante, eu sei todas as musicas só de tanto repetir o DVD pro Miguel.

─Tá bom, tá bom... já escolheu pra ele, e pra nós?

─Não sei, escolhe um shonen aí ou algum filme americano... Mas nada de filme fresco viu.

─Hunf, eu não assisto filme fresco rapaz. – fui pra outra estante e ele me seguiu.

─Sei... acredito. – disse com ironia.

─Olha só aqui, tem Outrage Beyond, e... Os vingadores, pode ser? – eu perguntei.

─Pode. – ele disse indo pro caixa, eu ainda fiquei procurando outros de romance e comedia pra assistirmos, fazer o que né.

Quando cheguei ao caixa o vi conversando com uma garota japonesa, alta de cabelos castanhos. Aff, me irritei, ele vem com aquele papo todo, mas mesmo assim falava com as assanhadas.

─Oi. – eu disse ríspido pros dois.

─Oi Shun. Essa é Hana Takeda, é uma amiga, trabalha como enfermeira no mesmo hospital que eu. – ele disse sorrindo pra mim e a moça também... hunf, trabalhava com ele é. Não gostei.

─Oi, muito prazer. – ela disse em um típico cumprimento japonês e me oferecendo a mão em seguida.

─Hum. – a cumprimentei também.

─Conheço seus livros Shun, são muito bons. – ela disse sorrindo, mas não adiantava, não gostei dela assim tão perto do Hyoga.

─Obrigado. – eu disse ainda ríspido e passei entre eles pra falar com o rapaz do caixa, e eles continuaram conversando.

─Ainda continuou lá depois que eu saí Hana? – Hyoga disse de imediato, acho que ele percebeu meu mau humor.

─Um pouco, a equipe da noite assumiu logo depois... hoje foi corrido. – ela disse suspirando.

─Realmente.

─Está passeando com seu filho agora?

─Estamos... o Shun cuidou dele hoje.

─Hum, mas deve ser muito legal passar o dia com esse anjinho né. – disse afagando os cabelos do Miguel que ficava olhando pra todo lado com o dedinho na boca. ─Seu filho é lindo Alexei.

─Obrigado. – ele disse todo bobo olhando pro Miguel, e aquela garota não tirava os olhos dele e isso já estava me incomodando.

─Vamos Hyoga, já tá tarde. – eu disse, assim que aluguei os DVD's, aquilo já tava chato.

─Ah sim, claro... Temos que ir Hana, até amanhã. – disse cumprimentando aquela garota.

─Mas já? Bom, até amanhã então, tchau Alexei.

─Tchau. – ele disse enquanto eu o puxava pra fora.

─O que você tem? – ele perguntou confuso quando chegamos lá fora.

─Nada. – eu disse entrando no carro e fiquei olhando pra frente de braços cruzados.

Ele não entendeu nada, colocou o Miguel na cadeirinha e entrou.

─Tudo bem com você?

─Sim, o que teria de errado comigo? – eu disse ainda aborrecido, nem sei porque eu estava assim, acho que é porque ele ficou falando animado demais com aquela garota.

Ele estranhou mais ainda.

─Por que foi rude com a Hana?

─Não fui rude com ela. – eu disse emburrado.

─Se sente bem Shun? – ele disse chegando perto de repente e pegando no meu braço e depois no meu pescoço, me senti estranho com aquilo, as mãos dele não eram geladas, mas sim quentes, era uma sensação boa ter ele perto me tocando.

─Está sem febre, sua pressão baixou de novo então? – ele disse confuso.

─Porque você acha que tudo que eu tenha é problema de saúde? – eu disse ainda aborrecido.

─Sei lá, você muda de atitude de repente, ou é isso ou alguma coisa te aborreceu... eu disse alguma coisa que te ofendeu? – ele perguntou preocupado.

─Não Hyoga, está tudo bem, anda, vamos logo. – eu disse virando o rosto do dele, eu sei, eu sei, estou agindo feito criança, mas não consigo evitar, e ele ficava se sentindo preocupado e nem era culpa dele, até pedi desculpas mentalmente pra ele, mas sou orgulhoso demais pra falar.

─Papaa. – Miguel já tava impaciente lá atrás.

─Já vamos filho. – ele disse e fomos pra casa.

Chegamos e eu subi com o Miguel enquanto o Hyoga pegava as compras, ele foi levando tudo pra cozinha, acho que ele precisou descer duas vezes, eram muitas coisas.

Ele estava mais calado do que de costume, droga, eu sempre estrago tudo, vou ter que pedir desculpas.

Deixei o Miguel brincando na sala e fui falar com ele quando ele trouxe as ultimas sacolas.

─Hyoga.

─Hm? – ele estava guardando as coisas.

─Desculpe ter me aborrecido com você e...

─Você estava aborrecido comigo? – ele parecia confuso.

─Sim, você não percebeu? – eu me irritei de novo, ele é cego por acaso?

─Estava em duvida... o que foi que eu disse então pra te chatear? – ele disse chegando perto de mim e me olhando atentamente.

─Er, foi, foi... ahh, não foi nada não, eu que me chateei a toa mesmo. – eu disse vermelho.

─Se você fosse mulher eu acharia que você estava de TPM. – ele disse. ─Mas me desculpe de qualquer forma se te aborreci. – ele disse sorrindo e voltando a arrumar as coisas.

Mas olha só, TPM, hunf, só na cabeça dele mesmo... Olhei pra ele que parecia bastante tranquilo de novo, isso aliviou minha consciência, ele não se aborrecia por qualquer besteira, diferente de mim.

Resolvi deixar aquela historia pra lá. Não adiantava de nada ficar irritado com qualquer coisa.

─Quer tomar um banho agora Shun? – ele perguntou enquanto eu o olhava.

─Sim estou precisando. – eu disse cheirando minha camisa, que inclusive não estava com um cheiro muito bom.

─Ok, vou pegar uma toalha pra você.

─Você pode me emprestar uma roupa também? É que estou com essa desde cedo.

─Sim, claro.

Fui tomar meu merecido banho, enquanto isso Hyoga dava banho no filho dele também, no quarto dele é claro, eu usei outro que ficava no corredor.

Hyoga me emprestou umas roupas dele, um calção e uma camiseta, ficavam maiores em mim, pena que era limpas, eu queria sentir o cheiro dele.

Quando ele terminou levou o filho pra sala e o deixou brincando lá, ele ficava quietinho quando o Hyoga estava em casa.

Eu já estava vestido e fui preparar o jantar, vou fazer o melhor possível, tenho a necessidade de impressiona-lo, nem sei porque eu estava pensando daquele jeito.

Enquanto eu preparava a comida ele veio pra cozinha e pegou um copo d'agua e tirou um frasco marrom do bolso, comprimidos.

─O que é isso? – eu perguntei vendo ele tomando o remédio.

─É remédio controlado. – ele disse sorrindo.

Hã? É sério? Remédio controlado? Ele tomava remédio controlado? Quando eu ouvi aquilo eu logo me lembrei dos filmes que eu assistia e lembrava que quem tomava esse tipo de remédio eram os loucos.

Fiquei tão surpreso que fiquei com cara de bobo olhando pra ele que ainda sorria tranquilamente.

Ele ficou sério um pouco antes de começar a rir da minha cara.

─Rsrsrsrsrs. Tô só brincando Shun. – ele disse rindo.

─Hã?

─Achou mesmo que eu iria tomar remédio controlado? Não sou nenhum louco. – ele disse rindo balançando a cabeça.

─Aff, o que você queria que eu pensasse com você falando sério desse jeito seu tapado. – eu disse irritado, ele tinha me assustado com aquela historia.

─É só um remédio pra dor de cabeça, estou com enxaqueca. – ele disse.

─Enxaqueca? Desde que hora?

─Desde cedo, é incomodo, mas eu aturo, não dá pra viver só de remédios né. – ele disse que estava assim desde cedo, mas ainda assim aturou minhas birras, realmente ele tem uma calma implacável, se fosse eu que estivesse com dor de cabeça eu já teria mandado pro inferno quem me aborrecesse, vish, acho que agora eu pareci com meu irmão.

─Só isso não adianta. – eu disse chegando perto dele e aproximei minhas mãos do rosto dele pra fazer uma massagem.

─Hm? O que vai fazer? – ele disse segurando minhas mãos.

─Só uma massagem. – eu disse, mas ele continuou me olhando desconfiado, oxi, nem sei porque ele é assim tão assustado.

Ele relaxou e me deixou toca-lo e fechou os olhos, percebi que a cabeça dele tava latejando, e ele ainda mantinha aquela serenidade dele, realmente ele era muito resistente, ele encostou-se na mesa e comecei uma massagem nas têmporas dele.

Era tão bom toca-lo, olhar pra ele relaxado daquele jeito, e ele era tão bonito, comecei a observar o rosto dele, e novamente meu coração voltou a bater mais rápido, minhas mãos suavam, mas o que seria isso? Sempre acontecia quando eu estava com ele, eu me sentia nervoso e ansioso, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma sensação tão boa, eu adorava ficar perto dele, por isso não gostei de ver aquela garota perto dele, aquele era um privilegio que eu queria guardar só pra mim.

Infelizmente o celular dele tocou de repente e ele abriu os olhos suspirando.

─Com licença Shun. - foi atender.

Vi ele indo pra varanda e atendendo, quem será?

Bom, é melhor eu continuar com o jantar. Temperei a carne e preparei o arroz.

Ele ficou bastante tempo conversando pelo celular lá na varanda. Fui pra sala e fiquei com o Miguel enquanto o arroz cozinhava.

Hyoga voltou depois de um tempo e sentou-se do meu lado no sofá.

─Quem era? - fui logo perguntando mal humorado por ele ter passado tempo demais naquela conversa.

─O Shiryu. - ele disse, notei que ele estava desanimado.

─O que ele queria?

─Liguei hoje cedo pra ele, mas ele estava ocupado, então mandei uma mensagem pra ele me ligar quando pudesse... Eu queria pedir o numero da garota que ele falou.

─E então?

─Ele me passou, liguei pra ela, mas ela disse que não vai poder, que está cuidando de outra criança.

─Ihh, e agora?

─Não sei, acho que vou ter que leva-lo comigo.

─Pro trabalho?

─Sim.

─Mas como você vai trabalhar com ele?

─Tem uma ala pra crianças lá, pros filhos dos funcionários sabe, mas ele detesta ficar lá. - ele disse.

─Detesta?

─É, da ultima vez eu o deixei lá e ele fez um escândalo, chorou muito então tive que leva-lo pra casa... Vou ter que fazer uma entrevista com várias garotas pra contratar uma babá definitiva mesmo. - ele disse suspirando.

─Hum, er... Hyoga, amanhã pela manhã eu tenho uma reunião com minha editora, e ela tem muita influencia com vários jornais da capital, posso pedir a ela que contate alguém e coloque um anuncio no jornal, ela pode cuidar da divulgação e podemos marcar a entrevista para sábado, você vai trabalhar sábado que vem?

─Não... é uma boa ideia Shun. Quanto custa o anuncio?

─Não muito, depende do destaque que você quer, mas pra mim ela consegue por um bom preço.

─Bom, o custo é de menos, e eu vou querer o mais destacado possível, se fosse possível até na primeira página.

─Quem dera pudesse rsrsrs... Bom, o que acha? Posso falar pra ela?

─Sim, claro. Quanto antes melhor. - ele disse olhando pro Miguel que levantou e foi pra ele.

─Desculpe filho, eu devia ter feito isso a muito tempo, sou um irresponsável mesmo. - disse pegando o filho no colo que ficava todo sorridente quando o Hyoga lhe dava atenção.

─Mas como você faria se nunca tem tempo Hyoga?

─Sei lá, só sei que eu devia ter dado um jeito. - disse levantando com o menino nas mãos. ─Miguel merece o melhor né filho. – disse sorrindo pro garoto.

Começou a jogar um pouco o menino pro alto, e pegando e jogando, e o Miguel só rindo, aii aquilo já tava me dando medo.

─Para Hyoga. - eu disse angustiado.

─Com o que? Com isso? Rsrsrsrs. - disse me provocando e continuando a brincadeira com o filho.

─É isso aí mesmo, para... Parece que ele vai cair.

─Até parece que eu vou machucar meu filho né Shun. - ele disse parando.

─Claro que não, mas vai que você se descuida.

─Rsrsrsrs. Francamente Shun, sou um cavaleiro, tenho força e equilíbrio, fora que meus reflexos impossibilitariam sequer que eu me descuidasse... E você pareceu com a Lilia agora, sempre com as típicas frases: 'cuidado pra não deixar o Miguel cair Hyoga'... 'Não deixe de trocar a frauda dele Hyoga'... 'Cuidado com o que você dá pra ele comer'... 'Não chegue ao zero absoluto senão você vai congelar seu próprio filho Hyoga'. - ele disse rindo.

─rsrsrsrs. Espero que essa última parte seja mesmo brincadeira.

─Rsrsrsrs. Eu sei cuidar dele Shun... né Miguel, o papai cuida bem de você não é mesmo? - disse encostando a testa na do Miguel que não parava de rir.

Era tão bom ver eles juntos daquele jeito, brincando, rindo o tempo todo, eu adorava ver aqueles lindos sorrisos no rosto do Hyoga, e o lindo rostinho infantil do Miguel rindo o tempo todo.

─Acho que você tá é caducando Hyoga rsrsrsrs... Olha... Eu não vou ficar o dia todo ocupado, a reunião vai ser breve e eu estarei livre a tarde pra iniciar meu manuscrito, e vai ser assim a semana toda, então eu posso ficar com o Miguel, e antes que você diga alguma coisa contra, garanto que ele não vai me atrapalhar, pude ver hoje que é bem simples cuidar dele, afinal ele é bem quietinho, então eu terei tempo de sobra pra trabalhar, o bom de ser escritor é que qualquer lugar pode ser meu escritório, eu trago meu notebook pra cá e posso trabalhar tranquilamente.

─Hum... Depois de tudo isso que você disse eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer Shun. - ele disse sério.

─É? Vai aceitar então? – eu disse em expectativa.

─Minha resposta é 'Nããoo'. hahahaha. - ele disse rindo e voltando a brincar com o Miguel.

─Acho que tinha outra coisa naquele comprimido que você tomou heim Hyoga. - eu disse rindo do jeito que ele falou, acho que aquela cara emburrada que ele tava mais cedo era por causa a enxaqueca mesmo.

─Pode ser, devem ser efeitos colaterais Rsrsrsrsr... Mas agora é sério Shun, você não vai conseguir trabalhar e cuidar do Miguel ao mesmo tempo, eu não poderia te pedir esse favor.

─Vou conseguir sim, e eu quero ajuda-lo Hyoga, sou seu amigo, e gostei muito do Miguel.

─Quer se candidatar a padrinho dele Shun? Fique sabendo que a fila é grande, só faltou o Ikki se candidatar. -ele disse sorrindo.

─É sério?

─Sim, Miguel foi praticamente o anfitrião naquela reunião que eu fui pela primeira vez, todos quiseram pegar ele.

─Pois fique sabendo que eu estou no topo da lista viu senhor Hyoga... Vem cá Miguel. - eu disse chamando ele.

─Hum, hum, quelo papa. - disse se agarrando no Hyoga.

─Mas olha só que tratante. - eu disse indignado.

─Se preocupa não Shun, ele não vai com ninguém se eu estiver brincando com ele. - Hyoga disse rindo.

─Hunf, ingrato... Vocês dois. – eu disse emburrado.

─Rsrsrsrs. Tá bom Shun, você pode ficar com ele essa semana, eu não tenho escolha mesmo, mas prometo que vou retribuir o favor.

─Eu posso até levar ele comigo amanhã de manha pra reunião, ele vai ficar quietinho mesmo então não vai me atrapalhar com minha editora, e não se preocupe em retribuir nada Hyoga, faço com o maior gosto.

─Obrigado. - ele disse sorrindo.

─Bom, vou ver se o arroz já tá cozido, e você vai tomar um banho agora viu Hyoga.

─Porque? O cheiro já tá chegando longe? – ele disse.

─Engraçadinho... só vai comer depois de tomar banho.

─Tá bom, entendi... mas primeiro vou reparar a comida do Miguel. – ele disse ligando a televisão pra distrair o Miguel e o colocou sentado no sofá com algum brinquedo, e foi pra cozinha comigo.

Ele pegou umas coisas na geladeira e começou a preparar uma sopa pro Miguel.

Me ajudou a preparar o molho também e a temperar uns legumes, era bom ter ele perto me ajudando, eu sentia como se eu sempre tivesse pertencido aquele ambiente, ao lado do Hyoga e do Miguel, me sentia em casa.

Por fim ele pegou a grelha elétrica, colocou na mesa e deixou esquentando e deixou a sopa do Miguel cozinhando.

Quando ele ia saindo pegou uma maça numa tigela em cima da mesa.

─Nã-nã-nã, nem pesar Hyoga, vai ficar sem fome quando a comida estiver pronto. – eu disse pegando a maçã dele.

─Mas eu tô com fome ora... passa pra cá. – disse tentando pegar a maçã.

─Não consegue aguentar uns minutinhos?

─Não.

─Porque? Não almoçou?

─Não.

─Sério? Porque?

─Já falei que não tive tempo Shun, hoje foi muito corrido.

─Tá bom, me convenceu, mas só essa viu. – eu disse entregando a maçã pra ele.

─Tá... vou tomar um banho agora, já que meu cheiro fere suas narinas sensíveis. – ele disse se fazendo de ofendido.

─Aff, vai logo. – eu disse expulsando logo ele da cozinha.

Ele saiu comendo a maçã dele e foi tomar um banho enquanto eu preparava a mesa pra comermos, percebi que eu deixei uma zona na cozinha quando preparei a papinha do Miguel hoje mais cedo, ainda bem que o Hyoga não notou, tanto isso quando as sacolas daquele mercado que eu fui com o Miguel, daí ele ia vir com uma série de perguntas eu ia ficar nervoso e ia acabar confessando que deixei o filho dele perdido no mercado. Bom, melhor esquecer, vou fingir que nunca aconteceu hehehe.

Coloquei a carne na grelha e fiquei esperando ele.

Ele voltou enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha nos ombros e estava vestido com uma calça moletom folgada e uma camiseta azul.

─Já? – ele disse chegando perto do fogão e eu pude sentir o frescor que vinha dele, com o cheiro do shampoo mais o cheiro natural dele, era um cheiro tão bom, eu podia me acostumar a sentir aquele frescor todos os dias.

─Já sim, e a sopa do Miguel também.

─Então vamos comer, estou faminto. – ele disse indo pra sala pra buscar o Miguel.

Eu coloquei comida na mesa e o esperei, ele voltou e colocou o Miguel na cadeirinha dele e pegou a sopa e começou a dar pro filho enquanto eu servia umas tigelas de arroz pra nós.

Coloquei os hashi na em cima da tigela do Hyoga.

─Pra que isso aí? – ele disse olhando torto pros palitinhos.

─Pra comer ora.

─Não vou comer com esses palitos, nossos antepassados facilitaram nossas vidas criando os maravilhosos talheres pra esse fim, sabia Shun. – ele disse irônico.

─Aff, como você é chato heim Hyoga. – eu disse e fui pegar os preciosos talheres dele enquanto ele só ria da minha cara.

─Isso é comida japonesa, e você está no Japão agora, tem que seguir nossas tradições.

─Não sei comer com hashi Shun, e não sei pra que essa frescura, palito pra mim só se for no espeto.

─Grosseiro, deixa, com o tempo vou te obrigar a seguir nossas tradições. – eu disse o advertindo.

─Vai ter que aprender as tradições russas também então. – ele disse sem dar muita importância pra minha implicância.

─Tá, tá, para e tagarelar e vamos comer. – eu disse.

─Olha quem fala.

─Itadakimasu. – dissemos juntos e começamos a comer.

─Isso tá ótimo Shun. – disse enquanto alternava entre comer e alimentar o Miguel.

─Obrigado, o Ikki que me ensinou.

─O Ikki? – ele disse surpreso.

─Sim, ele que cuidava de mim lembra.

─Hum, não sabia que ele cozinhava.

─Bom, na verdade ele me ensinou pra não ter que fazer mais.

─rsrsrsrs. Sabia que tinha coisa aí. – ele disse rindo.

─É, quando ele fez dezoito nós nos mudamos da mansão, eu morei com o Ikki todo o tempo da faculdade e alguns anos mais, no inicio ele tinha o maior zelo comigo, me ensinou muitas coisas, dividíamos todas as funções, mas quando ele terminou a faculdade dele e começou a trabalhar ele deixou por minha conta, então passei a cuidar da casa, ainda mais porque eu ainda estava estudando.

─Hum, ele fez faculdade de que?

─Engenharia civil, ele até tá com planos pra abrir sua própria empresa de construção, dou todo meu apoio a ele.

─Que bom, fico feliz por ele.

─Imagina o Shaka, tá todo bobo com namorado, ou ex, ou namorado mesmo, sei lá, rsrsrsrs.

─Eles ainda tão nessa enrolação?

─Sim, não viu eles juntos ontem? Semana passada eles tavam brigados, meu irmão disse que nem queria mais olhar na cara do Shaka, e ontem eles tavam naquela melação toda de novo.

─Hm. São dois cabeças duras mesmo.

─É o que eu sempre digo pro Ikki. Imagine se morassem juntos, já parecem até casados de vez em quando.

─E você Shun?

─Eu? Bom... agora eu estou morando sozinho faz um ano e meio mais ou menos, mas eu nunca gostei de morar sozinho.

─Então porque está morando sozinho agora?

─Bom, eu sempre preferi dividir o apartamento com meu namorado, mas meu ex foi uma exceção, eu só concordava em morar junto quando eu tinha muita confiança na pessoa, mas terminamos antes de criarmos laços mais fortes.

─Hm... Isso faz pouco tempo?

─Uns três meses.

─Hum. Lamento... Deve estar solitário então. – ele comentou.

─Mais ou menos, nunca gostei de ficar sozinho, gosto quando chega o sábado e nos reunimos, sinto falta de quando convivíamos todos juntos.

─Faz tempo isso... eu também sinto falta, apesar de que eu nunca estou sozinho, afinal eu tenho o Miguel comigo, mas ele é só uma criança, as vezes sinto falta de conversar com alguém... que me entenda.

─Sério? Sinto o mesmo... é estranho.

─O quê?

─Você... sempre foi mais reservado, quieto... distante.

─Me acostumei com a presença da Lilia, ela sempre esteve ao meu lado, até trabalhávamos no mesmo hospital... Quando ela faleceu fiquei solitário de novo, só não tanto por causa do Miguel. – ele disse triste.

─Hum. Vocês eram bastante unidos né? – fiquei triste por ele, mais um motivo pra me aproximar mais deles, e realmente ele parecia solitário, fora que novamente ele mostrava a falta que a esposa fazia na vida dele.

Ele me olhou e sorriu.

─Sim... A Lilia me completava... ela era sempre muito animada... você também é Shun, gosto de ter você aqui, sua presença anima o ambiente. – ele disse sorrindo pra mim, adorei ouvir isso, ele apreciar minha presença mostrava que eu não estava sendo um intruso estando ali com eles, se bem que ele me fez sentir em casa o tempo todo, e em nenhum momento eu estranhei aquele ambiente familiar.

─Obrigado Hyoga. – eu disse sem jeito. ─Completamos nossas necessidades então, ambos queremos companhia.

Ele só me olhou e sorriu.

Terminamos de comer e lavar a louça. Então eu coloquei o DVD pro Miguel assistir e fiquei lá com ele enquanto o Hyoga descansava um pouco, ele foi pra varanda e ficou sentado numa cadeira lá fora.

Miguel se animou todo com o anime que eu aluguei, ainda estava agitado, ria o tempo todo.

O filme dele durou em torno de uma hora, e já tava na hora dele dormir mesmo, já eram umas nove e meia.

Quando o filme acabou Miguel foi lá pra varanda perturbar o pai dele.

─Papa, papaaa. – disse batendo no vidro da porta da varanda, mas Hyoga tinha acabado cochilando sentado ali mesmo, realmente ele estava cansado.

─Deixa seu pai dormir Miguel. – eu disse chegando perto dele.

─Hum, hum, papaaa. – continuou perturbando e o Hyoga acabou acordando.

─Hm? – ele acordou suspirando, nos viu e chamou o Miguel. ─Vem cá Miguel. – disse chamando o filho e eu abri a porta pra ele.

Hyoga pegou o filho e o Miguel o abraçou e ficou ali quietinho com o Hyoga, ficaram ali abraçados, tão lindos, a leve brisa da noite parecia fazer bem aos dois, e o Hyoga parecia bem mais relaxado, ainda bem que ele descansou um pouco.

─Vem cá Shun. – disse me chamando.

─Er... melhor não. – eu disse sem jeito em atrapalhar aquele momento deles.

─Vem logo. – disse me indicando a outra cadeira que tinha ali.

─Tá bom. – fui lá e fiquei com eles.

Ficamos em silencio apreciando a noite, Hyoga fechou os olhos começou a aninhar o Miguel e o menino foi fechando os olhos aos poucos também, Miguel parecia cansado, mas também ele brincou muito hoje.

Acabou cochilando ali nos braços do pai, nunca me canso de olhar pra ele, tão fofinho e pequenininho.

Me sentia privilegiado em partilhar daquele momento de pai e filho, mas me veio uma sensação ruim, foi a única vez que me senti um intruso, como se estivesse no lugar de outra pessoa... como se eu estivesse no lugar da Lilia.

Resolvi sair dali, por mais que fosse agradável estar ao lado deles, mas não achei certo permanecer, aquele peso na consciência não me deixava tranquilo.

Fui pra sala, o que eu estou pensando?

O Hyoga ainda amava sua falecida esposa, sempre falava dela com tamanha ternura e amor, parece que seria mesmo difícil ele se recuperar da perda dela, apesar de ele se mostrar sempre uma pessoa equilibrada e tranquila, mas ainda assim dava pra ver que ele falava triste dela, ela deixou um vazio que parecia impossível de ser ocupado, eu gostaria de poder deixa-lo feliz, faze-lo sorrir sempre e sem preocupações, ele é meu amigo, sempre o considerei uma pessoa muito querida e especial pra mim, tanto quanto ou até mais que meus outros amigos.

Mas aquele vazio que a Lilia deixou nunca seria ocupado, o Hyoga mesmo disse que não quer ter nenhum relacionamento, e todo o tempo que passei com ele eu tinha pensamentos que não eram só de um simples amigo.

Passei só algumas horas com ele, mas apreciei cada segundo, nunca me senti tão dependente daquela sensação, apesar de sempre ter sonhado em ter uma família eu nunca me imaginei de fato em uma.

É tão bom ter alguém pra vida toda, partilhar momentos de alegria e tristeza, rir por qualquer coisa, relaxar, brincar, e foi o que eu senti estando com eles, mas aquele não era meu lugar, por mais que Hyoga mostrasse simpatia e hospitalidade o tempo todo, ele só estava sendo gentil, afinal ele sempre foi assim comigo, de todos nossos amigos ele era sempre o mais distante e frio, mas comigo não, comigo ele era mais carinhoso e amável, todos são, mas ele sempre foi mais... especial.

Porém eu sei o meu lugar, e não era esse, eu gostaria muito que fosse, mas não é, por mais que eu tenha passado boa parte do tempo me convencendo que não era nada de mais pra não me sentir tão culpado.

Eu não tinha percebido até então, mas eu realmente estava solitário, eu me ocupava em tantas coisas, e me sentia realizado nelas, tanto que elas me faziam esquecer que eu estava sozinho, até mesmo meu irmão está mais encaminhado do que eu... mesmo em noites que eu passava com meus amigos e partilhava de momentos alegres com eles, mas ao chegar em casa e ver que não tinha ninguém me esperando me deixava angustiado, e novamente aquela solidão voltava, fora que todos meus relacionamentos até hoje foram desastrosos, quem lia meus livros nunca imaginaria isso, afinal eu descrevo o amor de uma forma tão sublime neles, como se eu de fato tivesse sentido algo parecido.

Porém era o contrario, como eu disse, eu nunca me apaixonei, apesar de eu ter percebido desde que revi o Hyoga que ele me atraia, eu sei, eu sei, ele é meu amigo de infância, de batalhas, partilhamos tantos momentos juntos no passado, e agora ele voltava pra minha vida e confesso que talvez eu esteja sentindo algo novo por ele, afinal todas aquelas sensações novas que eu tinha quando ele estava perto não eram meras coincidências, mas tudo não passa de ilusão, por mais que eu queira alguma coisa com ele, ele não ia querer comigo, afinal a memoria da esposa dele ainda é muito recente, e ao que parece ele não vai querer livrar-se delas, muito menos permitir que outra pessoa ocupe esse lugar na vida dele.

─Tudo bem Shun? – Hyoga disse do nada atrás de mim.

─Aii que susto Hyoga. Que ideia é essa de chegar de fininho? – caramba eu estava tão distraído assim?

─Tô aqui faz um tempo, você é que está distraído demais. – ele disse tranquilamente.

─Ah, é que er... deixa pra lá. Cadê o Miguel?

─Coloquei ele pra dormir.

─Ah, er Hyoga... acho melhor eu ir agora, já tá tarde e...

─Já quer ir? Achei que ia passar a noite aqui, e ainda são dez horas. – ele disse olhando o relógio. ─E nós nem assistimos os filmes que você alugou.

─Bom, é que eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.

─Eu também. – ele disse naquela tranquilidade dele e sentando-se ao meu lado. ─Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você saiu de repente. – ele disse novamente preocupado comigo. Droga, porque ele fazia aquilo? Ficava cada vez mais difícil me distanciar dele desse jeito.

─Não aconteceu nada Hyoga. – eu disse desviando do olhar dele.

─Como não? Você estava animado ainda a pouco e agora parece triste.

─Pare de se preocupar comigo, preocupe-se com você mesmo... ainda está com dor de cabeça?

─Tá passando. – ele disse sorrindo pra mim.

─Deixa eu ver. – eu disse tocando nele de novo, adoro fazer isso. ─Não parece mais tão ruim como antes. – eu disse massageando as têmporas dele, não sei o que deu em mim, ao invés de continuar com a massagem eu passei a acariciar o rosto dele, fiquei um tempo olhando ternamente pra ele, decorando cada linha do rosto dele, olhar aquela pele pálida e aqueles lindos e majestosos olhos azuis, porque ele tinha que ser tão hipnotizador? Parei naquela boca linda, eu queria tanto senti-la, desde que o reencontrei.

─Er... sua massagem ajudou. – ele disse sério de repente e tocando minhas mãos no rosto dele e as retirando delicadamente, acho que ele percebeu minha cara de bobo olhando pra ele.

─Ainda quer ir embora? – ele perguntou levantando.

─Bom, como você disse ainda tá cedo, além do mais eu vou ficar com o Miguel amanhã então seria mesmo uma boa ideia passar a noite aqui, daí eu só vou em casa pra trocar de roupa amanhã. – por alguma razão eu não quis mais ir, quis ficar mais tempo com ele, vou ignorar minha consciência por enquanto.

─Tem razão, pode ficar no quarto de hospedes hoje. – ele disse voltando a sorrir, isso me aliviou, achei que tinha deixado a situação estranha entre nós.

─Ok... vamos assistir o filme então? – eu disse mais animado.

─Sim, coloca aí enquanto eu preparo o quarto pra você. – ele disse já se retirando.

─Tá bom, vou fazer uma pipoca pra nós tá. – eu disse antes dele sumir de vista.

─Tá.

Coloquei o saco de pipocas no micro-ondas e fui fazer um café pra gente.

Quando terminei vi ele já me esperando na sala.

─Nem foi me ajudar né folgado. – eu disse fingindo irritação e sentando ao lado dele que tava todo folgado com os pés em cima da mesa de centro.

─Pra fazer pipoca? Deixa de drama Shun. – ele disse rindo. ─E trás logo essa pipoca pra cá. – ele disse pegando a vasilha de pipocas pra ele e iniciando o filme.

─O que houve com aquele papo de cortesia heim Hyoga? – eu disse tomando a pipoca da mão dele.

─Sumiu quando você disse que não precisava dessas cerimonias. – ele disse rindo.

─Hunf, cortesia é bom e não faz mal a ninguém.

─Essa frase é minha viu.

─Ah, fica quieto que já começou o filme.

─Que filme é esse mesmo heim? – ele disse depois de um tempo.

─Saberíamos se você não estivesse falando no inicio.

─Ah, fica quieto aí Shun... deixa eu ver. – disse pegando a capa do DVD. ─É Outrage Beyond.

─Hum, tá ficando interessante. – eu disse enquanto comia a pipoca.

Ficamos assistindo o filme lado a lado, aproveitei que ele estava distraído e me aproximei mais dele. Fazíamos comentários o tempo todo, era bom descontrair com o Hyoga, ele era bem animado quando estava relaxado, e era sempre difícil isso acontecer, gostei por ele não querer se mostrar sempre formal comigo e falar mais naturalmente, e eu já sou animado naturalmente, modéstia parte né, e acho que ele gostava de mim assim.

Riamos de qualquer coisa, as vezes ele fazia uns comentários engraçados, e olha que o filme era de suspense. Eu ficava olhando pra ele enquanto ele estava distraído, ele era apaixonante, aquele lindo sorriso dele me fascinava, acho que eu estava prestando mais atenção nele do que no filme, ainda bem que ele não notou.

Quando o filme terminou eu coloquei outro americano, Os vingadores, e fui fazer mais pipoca.

Nesse o Hyoga ficou mais quieto, acho que o cansaço bateu de vez e ele foi ficando sonolento, como é que pode alguém dormir num filme como os vingadores?

Como estávamos próximos teve uma hora que ele cochilou de vez e acabou encostando-se em mim, e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro.

─Mas olha só, dormiu.

Não soube o que fazer, se acordava ele ou o deixava ali, ele parecia tão cansado que eu fiquei com pena de acorda-lo.

Nem prestei mais atenção no filme, o homem ao meu lado era bem mais interessante.

A respiração dele era calma, passei a acariciar o rosto dele, retirei aquelas mexas loiras dos olhos dele, fui mais ousado e passei os dedos delicadamente por aqueles lábios pequenos.

Ele suspirou e eu rapidamente retirei minha mão, mas ele não acordou.

─_Lilia_. – ele disse bem baixinho enquanto dormia.

Ele chamou por ela, não sei porque eu insistia em esquecer que estava no lugar de outra pessoa, isso me deixou triste de novo.

Ele se aconchegou mais em mim, porque ele não acorda? Esta me torturando desse jeito.

Fiquei todo o tempo olhando pra ele, admirando, e acabei cochilando também.

...

─Shun.

─Hum? – eu ouvi uma voz longe me chamando.

─Shun.

─Hã?

─Vai pro quarto deitar.

─Hã? Quarto? – eu disse ainda tentando me localizar.

─Sim, já tá tarde.

─Tá. – eu estava com muito sono, nem prestei atenção em quem falava ou o que falava e só voltei a dormir.

Fui despertando aos poucos, quando eu acordei percebi que estava em uma cama estranha.

Que lugar era aquele?

Logo depois só ouvi uma batida na porta.

─Shun... está acordado? – era a voz do Hyoga, daí eu lembrei.

─Bom dia Hyoga. – eu disse abrindo a porta.

─Bom dia... Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou sorrindo pra mim, era uma ótima maneira pra começar o dia.

─Sim. – observei que ele já tava arrumado pra trabalhar. ─Que horas são?

─Sete... anda, vem tomar café. – disse indo pra cozinha.

Só fiquei olhando o corredor por onde ele foi, o que será que houve? Só lembro de estar assistindo filme com ele ontem a noite.

Fui pra cozinha e vi o Miguel sentadinho na cadeira dele e tomando café.

─Ele já acordou? – eu perguntei entrando na cozinha bocejando.

─Ele acorda cedo. – Hyoga disse sorrindo enquanto alimentava o Miguel.

─Shu. – ele disse animado quando me viu. Fico muito feliz que ele não esteja me estranhando mais, tomara que não fique com birra de novo quando o Hyoga sair.

─Hum... Oi Miguel. – eu disse passando por ele e afagando aqueles cabelos loiros dele.

─Você acordou faz tempo Hyoga? – eu disse sentando a mesa.

─Um pouco... Porque não toma um banho pra despertar? Que horas é sua reunião?

─Oito e meia... Vou daqui a pouco... Terminamos de assistir o filme ontem?

─Não lembra? Nós dormimos, quando eu acordei o filme já tinha até acabado.

─Não lembro.

─Natural, você nem viu, tentei te acordar, mas você tem um sono tão pesado, então eu te levei pro quarto.

─Me levou pro quarto? – fiquei até vermelho, levar pra cama é coisa que se faz com criança.

─Sim.

─Ah, er... desculpe ter dado trabalho. – eu disse ainda envergonhado.

─Sem problemas... – ele disse me olhando e sorrindo. ─Vou dar um banho no Miguel agora, quando você sair ele já vai estar pronto. – ele disse pegado o filho que já tinha terminado de comer.

─Tá bom.

Fui tomar meu banho também, acordar pra mais uma semana.

O chuveiro é um ótimo lugar pra relaxar, ainda mais com aquela agua quentinha, fiquei até mais desperto e animado também... o domingo que passei com eles foi maravilhoso, então vou tratar de esquecer as angustias que me sondaram noite passada e vou apreciar meus momentos com eles ao máximo, e acho que essa semana vai ser bem divertida também... Assim espero.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Espero que tenham gostado.  
Até o proximo ;)  
Reviews :D_


	5. Memorias

**Capítulo 5: **Memorias

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_É a historia do Hyoga, ainda não está acabada, vou fazer a continuação no proximo capitulo.  
Boa leitura._

Meu nome é Alexei Hyoga Yukida, tenho 28 anos, sou médico e tenho um filho de dois anos.

Desculpem pela minha objetividade, nunca gostei muito de falar, mas dada a ocasião eu vou abrir uma exceção.

Bom, eu sou... Eu fui um cavaleiro de Atena, quer dizer, ainda sou mesmo, ainda cumpro com algumas obrigações como cavaleiro, porém isso em nada me atrapalha em minha vida normal.

Posso me descrever sem sombras de duvidas ou nem mesmo pra medir palavras que sou uma pessoa fria, arrogante, insensível, e por aí vai... Sou de aquário, fazer o que né, ou seja, não sou lá uma pessoa muito agradável e de fácil convivência.

Sempre fui muito fechado, alguns me julgavam até tímido e reservado demais, e não digo que estão errados, porque é verdade.

Mas não é só por isso que sou assim, ou que estou assim agora... Na verdade eu deixei de ser assim faz algum tempo, fiquei mais suscetível a afeto e amor e isso me transformou, mas depois de um acontecimento eu voltei a ser essa pessoa fria.

Como eu disse eu sou médico, ainda não mencionei isso, mas eu sou viúvo, faz um ano que minha esposa se foi, ela era médica também, e foi ela que me transformou em uma pessoa melhor, porém a falta dela é tanta que eu não consegui me manter do jeito que ela deixou, quando ela se foi eu voltei a ser o que eu era, ela levou 'meu eu novo' que ela construiu para o tumulo junto com ela.

O nome dela era Lilia, antes de ir ela me deixou uma grande dádiva, um filho, e é pra ele que eu vivo agora, ele é tudo que eu tenho e o que irei proteger contra o que quer que seja.

Há algum tempo estou tentando apagar a dor da perda dela, mas é difícil, eu a amava... Eu a amo, amo com todas as minhas forças. Mas ela não está mais aqui, estou me convencendo disso e aos poucos tentando seguir em frente, mas como eu disse... é difícil.

Pra explicar melhor pelo que eu estou passando eu terei de começar desde o principio de quando tudo começou a mudar, de quando eu comecei a mudar, e a Lilia tem papel fundamental nisso.

Bom, pra começar, eu sou órfão, vivia com meus amigos no Japão, isso porque nos reuníamos pra proteger Atena, nos envolvemos em muitas batalhas, mas quando finalmente acabaram nós tivemos a oportunidade de seguir com uma vida relativamente normal.

Nessa época eu ainda estava muito preso a memoria da minha mãe, doze anos tinham se passados desde que a perdi naquela época.

Voltar a vê-la eu não podia, ela estava num navio afundado no mar da Sibéria, eu poderia ir lá vê-la, tenho forças pra isso, mas fiz uma promessa pra meu mestre que iria esquecer essa obsessão por ela, mas não foi o que fiz, na verdade eu deixei de visita-la no navio, afinal foi isso que prometi, mas nunca disse que não iria procurar outras formas de me lembrar dela né.

Assim que terminaram as batalhas nós voltamos a estudar, nos anos de colegial onde nossa idade se encaixava é claro.

Não precisei ficar muitos anos no colegial, me adiantei, ser treinado por Camus de aquário tem suas vantagens, pra começar ele me educou como um perfeito cavalheiro me deu os melhores ensinamentos, sentia como se ele fosse meu pai, embora a idade dele possibilitasse que ele fosse apenas meu irmão mais velho, e embora ele tivesse feito tanto por mim, ainda assim ele nunca foi afetuoso comigo, nunca deu uma demonstração de carinho, ele era rígido, sistemático, severo, frio, indiferente, e com o passar do tempo pouco a pouco eu me parecia mais com ele.

Não o culpo por eu ser assim, era o jeito dele mesmo, mas afinal eu não tinha muitos exemplos a seguir, o máximo que ele poderia me deixar de herança além de seu conhecimento eram suas lições de moral.

Como quando na batalha das doze casas quando ele praticamente me forçou a esquecer de minhas lembranças: 'Jamais em minha vida culpei as pessoas que não conseguem se esquecer do passado e que às vezes caem em prantos por causa disso. As pessoas comuns são assim, mas você não. Você é um cavaleiro, deveria me agradecer por tirar essa fraqueza de sua mente. ' Nunca me esqueci disso que ele disse, e me senti a escoria naquele momento, um fraco, e a partir daquele momento aprendi há controlar um pouco mais minhas emoções acha que foi a partir dali também que passei a me tornar mais como ele.

Mas embora Camus se esforçasse tanto pra que eu me tornasse uma geleira eu simplesmente não conseguia me livrar do amor latente que eu tinha pela minha mãe, pra mim era uma afronta a memoria dela simplesmente esquece-la, pelo amor de Deus ela me salvou e eu a vi morrer na minha frente, conforme aquele navio ia afundando eu via tudo que eu tinha no mundo ir por agua a baixo, literalmente, então como eu poderia esquecê-la?

Eu não queria pra falar a verdade eu sequer tentei.

Quando eu finalmente alcancei a idade de comprar bebidas e de viajar, tomei rumo pra Rússia, não que eu não pudesse ir antes, afinal eu já conheci muito desse mundo em meio às batalhas, e viajar pra outro país era o de menos pra mim, digo que alcancei essa maior idade por que é assim que as pessoas 'normais' mencionam um sujeito que está legalmente capaz de cuidar de seu próprio nariz, ou seja, antes eu era ilegal, afinal não é todo dia que se vê um garoto de quinze anos viajando sozinho pelo mar congelado da Sibéria, ou pelas ruinas da Grécia, ou em Asgard, ou que destrói geleiras imensas com as próprias mãos.

As pessoas normais, mesmo as mais velhas, simplesmente não viram metade do que eu e meus amigos vimos, coisas que em uma vida inteira os humanos têm plena convivência, mas nunca iram ver em suas vidas simplórias e entediantes e assim vivem suas vidas indiferentes a tudo de anormal que acontece ao redor delas, mesmo das pessoas que as salvaram a morte tantas vezes no passado, esse tipo de vida é a que estou vivendo agora... Mas não quero falar disso, não agora.

Senti-me mal em deixar meus amigos, mas era minha terra natal, tenho minhas raízes lá... Estou poupando palavras pra não dizer que fui atrás de lembranças da minha mãe... por fim decidi construir uma vida lá, afinal foi lá que minha mãe Natassia viveu.

Despedi-me de meus amigos com abraços calorosos e lágrimas abundantemente desnecessárias, na promessa que nos veríamos de novo, o que era plena verdade, só não disse quando aconteceria.

Cheguei tranquilamente na Rússia... já lhes disseram que avião é o transporte mais seguro que existe? Pois é, é verdade, por isso não se arrisquem em um navio, principalmente quando ele estiver no limite de lotação, ele pode acabar afundando, não preciso nem completar dizendo que é por experiência própria né.

Moscou é uma cidade linda, com pontos turísticos magníficos com todo o esplendor típico da arquitetura bizantina, fora que tinha aquele clima ártico me fazia muito bem, e embora eu fosse de lá eu me sentia um mero turista admirado com tudo em minha volta, em nenhuma vez em nossas viagens quando estávamos em batalhas eu tive a oportunidade de apreciar as belezas dos lugares por onde passamos, e ver tudo aquilo parecia tão surreal, como que pra confirmar que eu realmente estava vivendo uma vida totalmente nova, pacifica e comum, assim como todas as pessoas normais, não posso negar que era uma sensação de alivio.

Eu não tinha muitas pistas do paradeiro de minha antiga casa, onde eu e minha mãe morávamos antes daquela tragédia iminente, eu tinha apenas algumas cartas, documentos, que foram incrivelmente resgatados por mim daquele navio naufragado e que o tempo e a natureza foram muito generosos em não destruir.

Provavelmente nossa casa já devia estar ocupada por outras pessoas, passaram-se muitos anos que não tinha ninguém ali, então provavelmente perdemos a casa pro governo. Mas mesmo assim eu queria vê-la, quem sabe assim eu pudesse resgatar algumas memorias a muito perdidas em minha mente.

Confesso que foi extremamente difícil encontrar o endereço, Moscou é uma cidade grande, e olha que eu sempre tive um bom senso de direção, e acreditem quando dizem que homem não gosta de pedir informação, é verdade. Ainda mais porque minhas pistas já tinham mais de uma década, então a busca ficava mais difícil ainda.

Um dia de incansável procura terminou sem sucesso, parti pra um apartamento que comprei antes da minha vinda, é claro que eu planejei minha viagem com cuidado.

A principio eu não tinha outra intenção além de simplesmente achar minha antiga casa e comprar um apartamento pra viver naquela cidade onde eu podia me afogar em minhas lagrimas recém-adquiridas com meu reencontro com o passado quando finalmente achasse minha antiga casa, eu queria paz, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria, e tanto faz uma ou outra, nas duas eu queria ficar sozinho, sem que tivesse ninguém que viesse com aquele olhar de piedade perguntando se estou bem... não entendam errado, eu gosto da companhia de meus amigos, mas eu já estava ficando cheio daquilo, vivíamos juntos, éramos quase irmãos, mas eu queria ter meu espaço, aquelas angustias depois de tantas batalhas e aquele sentimento de não saber o que fazer depois que tantos acontecimentos me deixavam confuso, eu não sabia o que fazer e pra mim não ajudava em nada partilhar esse sentimento com pessoas que estavam no mesmo barco.

Eu poderia ter me refugiado e procurado conforto em Camus, que felizmente Atena reviveu, eu estava feliz em tê-lo de volta, sofri muito em ter que lutar contra meu próprio mestre, mas ele já tinha me perdoado, embora eu não tivesse feito o mesmo, meus atos não eram justificáveis pra mim, mas não quis alimentar ódio por mim próprio, minhas lamentações já bastavam, e uma dose a mais de culpa não ajudariam em nada.

Mas não achei prudente recorrer a Camus, principalmente porque ele não tinha cara de que queria ter um pirralho no pé dele, então tratei de procurar meu rumo sozinho.

Acho que em meus dezoito anos eu estava tendo uma lastimável crise existencial. E embora eu não soubesse lidar muito bem com ela acho que me sai muito bem.

No dia seguinte reiniciei minha busca, e finalmente no final de uma tarde cansativa eu finalmente a encontrei, minha antiga casa.

Não preciso nem dizer que estava tudo mudado, do contrario do que imaginei eu não tive relapsos de minhas lembranças perdidas, fiquei ali parado nem sei quanto tempo, apenas olhando pra aquela construção moderna, tinha virado uma residência razoavelmente luxuosa, diferente de antes, já que minha mãe e eu vivíamos tão humildemente.

Uma daquelas casas de porte médio, cores discretas, cerca baixa e gramado semi- coberto pela neve, uma típica residência familiar, parecia ter sido tirada daquelas revistas e decoração.

Vi que outra família vivia ali, nem sei quanto tempo fiquei olhando fixamente aquela casa.

Foi quando eu a vi saindo. Uma garota loira de cabelos encaracolados e longos, vestindo uma saia branca um pouco acima dos joelhos e aquele suéter rosa, mas que deixava a mostra seu pescoço alvo, fiquei vislumbrado com aquela pele acetinada dela, fora que tinha belos quadris também.

Era uma típica russa de classe média/alta com aquele ar de superioridade que toda garota daquela idade tinha a ilusão de ter e parecia ter minha idade também.

Ela me viu com minha cara de idiota olhando pra ela.

─Oi. – ela disse estranhando minha presença ali, ficou um bom tempo me analisando, era estranho, eu era acostumado a fazer aquilo, mas não que fizessem comigo.

─Er... Oi. - eu disse sem jeito, sou muito tímido e nunca soube direito como falar com uma garota. ─Você mora aqui?

─Sim, por quê? - disse parecendo meio incomodada, acho que ela estava com pressa.

─Bom é que eu...

─Fale logo, estou com pressa.

─Desculpe... Seu pai esta em casa?

─Não, o que você quer? - ela era muito bonita, mas parecia uma riquinha mimada e arrogante e aquilo já estava me irritando.

─Gostaria de falar com o dono da casa. - eu disse mais firme, se ela ia continuar me tratando daquele jeito então não era eu que ia ficar por baixo.

─Minha mãe não está agora... Só estou eu aqui, e já estou de saída... O que você quer com o dono da casa? - ela disse colocando a bolsa na frente do corpo como quem tenta se proteger de um bandido.

─Eu morei aqui no passado, gostaria de saber se seus pais conhecem algo mais sobre os antigos moradores. - eu disse mais sério.

Ela ficou desconfiada me olhando atentamente.

─Como eu disse minha mãe não está agora.

─Então poderia avisar que eu vim aqui e que vou voltar quando ela estiver presente?... Meu nome é Alexei Hyoga Yukida.

─Vou falar, agora com licença. - disse arrogante e passou por mim.

Vi ela se distanciar de nariz empinado e aquele jeito metido dela. Fiz foi rir, porque as garotas tão bonitas são sempre tão arrogantes? De qualquer forma não tem a mínima chance de eu gostar de uma garota assim... era o que eu imaginava.

Mais tarde de volta ao meu apartamento, que era enterrado naquela cidade movimentada onde eu jazia naquela noite deprimente, foi onde eu finalmente degustei da minha primeira dose de álcool pensando no que faria dali pra frente, afinal eu não tinha vindo pra cá pra beber todas as noites e ficar em frente da TV coçando o saco, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa da vida, embora não fosse uma necessidade financeira já que apesar daquele Mitsumasa Kido ter sido uma péssima pessoa que maltratava crianças, ele deixou de herança uma bela bonificação para nós adotados, então cada um de nós tinha uma bela quantia em nossa conta bancaria só esperando que nos acomodássemos na vida escolhêssemos.

Mas eu não ia fazer isso, primeiro porque seria um péssimo exemplo e segundo que mestre Camus ficaria decepcionado comigo, então fiquei enchendo a cara sozinho na esperança de encontrar uma solução pra minha falta do que fazer e foi aí que finalmente tive uma luz em meus pensamentos e a clareza do que eu deveria fazer iluminou minha mente. Eu tinha que entrar numa faculdade, isso parece bem obvio pra qualquer um, mas quem disse que eu estava na plenitude de minhas faculdades mentais naquela ocasião?

Então tratei de pesquisar as melhores universidades da Rússia, ou uma que ficasse perto de onde eu estava morando mesmo.

Pesquisei as opções... Direito não era uma boa opção, odeio ler leis, eu não leria nem a primeira pagina de um código constitucional que acabaria dormindo.

Administração, contabilidade ou economia também não, eu gosto de calculo, mas não me imagino em um escritório todos os dias, eu acabaria me entediando rapidamente.

Engenharias também não, eu teria que ficar no sol quente indo pra lá e pra cá vendo plantas, detalhes, equipes e eu não acho que me sairia muito bem, apesar de eu saber que podia fazer outras funções também, mas é melhor não arriscar.

Medicina veterinária também não, posso gostar de animais, mas não ao ponto de dedicar minha vida pra cuidar deles.

Medicina poderia ser, gosto da ideia de cuidar das pessoas, mas ainda estou em duvida. Bom, é a única plausível, fora que percebi que sou fraco pra bebida e o álcool já não estava me fazendo muito bem e eu já estava sonolento, então decidi que iria ao menos pesquisar essa opção de fazer medicina no dia seguinte.

Academia Médica de Moscou I. M. Sechenov era uma das melhores universidades de medicina do país, então decidi começar por lá.

Fui até lá pela manhã, achei bom fazer a inscrição pra concorrer a bolsas de estudos, não pela necessidade já que eu não iria precisar, mas sim pra testar meus conhecimentos mesmo, afinal eu não queria parecer um daqueles filhinhos de papai e que ainda por cima são burros.

Me inscrevi pro quadro de vagas apenas pra testar meus conhecimentos não tinha nenhuma decisão tomada ainda, depois disso fui dar uma volta por lá, parei em um mural e fiquei tão distraído lendo o que tinha ali que nem vi alguém se aproximando.

Uma garota, ela pigarreou e chamou minha atenção, fiquei surpreso em vê-la ali.

─Está me seguindo por acaso? - ela disse me olhando irritada, alias percebi que eu não sabia o nome dela.

─Hm? Seguindo você?

─Sim, o que está fazendo aqui idiota?

Ah agora ela passou dos limites, me chamar de idiota e ainda me acusar de estar a seguindo.

─Eu não estou te seguindo garota. - eu disse irritado e cruzando os braços, eu sou um poço de calmaria, mas não suporto pessoas como essa garota e que ainda por cima estava me ofendendo.

─Então o que está fazendo aqui? Já falei que eu não posso resolver seu problema com a casa, e não adianta ficar me seguindo.

─Já falei que não estou te seguindo garota.

─Então o que é? - disse aborrecida cruzando os braços.

Ela ficou com os olhos presos em mim, que mania chata, isso me deixava sem graça, acho que estou provando do meu próprio remédio, isso é pra eu parar de fazer isso com os outros.

Resolvi fazer o que eu faço de melhor quando alguém quer me irritar, eu ignoro. Voltei minha atenção de volta pro mural embora ela ainda continuasse ali me observando.

─Ei, estou falando com você. – ela disse depois de um tempo ainda insistindo que eu lhe respondesse, mas eu preferi não falar. ─Hunf, idiota... Não me siga mais entendeu.

Voltei minha atenção de novo pra ela, acho que ela uma garota paranoica com mania de perseguição.

─Já falei que eu não... Deixa pra lá. – achei melhor não insistir numa conversa civilizada com aquela garota arrogante, parecia algo impossível.

Ela bufou e se retirou jogando o cabelo pra trás, não tenho certeza, mas acho que ela não gostou de mim, é só um palpite mesmo.

Mas eu já tinha decidido, vou fazer medicina, essa garota merece uma lição. Além do mais é uma excelente opção se pensar bem, acho que minha mãe e mestre Camus aprovariam.

Fiquei dando uma volta por ali pra passar o tempo e torcendo pra não topar com aquela garota de novo.

Várias horas mais tarde eu fui pra minha antiga casa, torci que a mãe daquela garota já tivesse chegado, ou ao menos o pai dela.

Bati e uma mulher apareceu, acho que era a mãe dela, ela disse seu nome, era Irina Poznanski, eram parecidas, uma senhora de uns 40 anos, e era a mãe dela mesmo, e a garota irritante não estava lá.

Diferente da filha a mãe dela era muito simpática.

Expliquei que tinha ido lá no dia anterior, quem eu era e perguntei se ela sabia alguma coisa sobre os antigos moradores.

Ela me convidou pra entrar, me ofereceu um café e foi muito hospitaleira, conversar com ela era muito bom, mas ela não sabia muito.

Me conformei, não esperava mesmo ter sucesso nessa historia, meu objetivo mesmo era só voltar a ver aquela casa.

Pedi que pudesse dar uma volta na casa pra lembrar e a senhora Poznanski não teve nenhuma objeção.

Aquela casa estava muito mudada, mas eu me lembrava de vagas lembranças de minha infância em poucos lugares específicos, era estranho estar ali, aquelas lembranças pareciam de uma vida tão distante, como se não se fosse eu que estive ali, mas como se eu fosse um mero espectador, lembrei-me de mim e minha mãe ali, dela me preparando o café da manhã, me dando banho ou me vestindo, sempre falando, não me lembro de meu pai, mas acho que eu era a única companhia que ela tinha, por isso vivia falando comigo, acho que ela se sentia solitária, eu era apenas uma criança e não a entendia. Ocorreu-me aquela sensação de perda de novo, ela não pareceu feliz, agora que estou lembrando acho que minha mãe era muito triste, solitária, e ainda tendo que cuidar de mim o tempo todo, não era justo, uma mulher tão boa não merecia aquele tipo de vida.

A senhora Poznanski ficou me observando e pareceu captar minha tristeza em reviver aquela lembrança.

─Não se sinta tão mau filho... É seu lugar de nascimento, onde viveu com sua mãe, pareceu ser muito trágico o que houve com ela, mas esse lugar devia lhe render lembranças boas e não ruins. - ela disse tentando mostrar sensibilidade pra um estranho como eu.

Sorri pra ela, era uma boa mulher também, e ela gostou de mim, eu sentia falta daquele tratamento materno, e aquela senhora estava sendo muito hospitaleira.

─Estou bem senhora Poznanski... É só que... Deixa pra lá.

─Quantos anos você tem Alexei?

─18.

─Quase a mesma idade da minha filha... - ela disse sorrindo ternamente. ─Você é jovem demais pra ficar sofrendo, esqueça o que houve querido, você é um rapaz bonito, está estudando?

─Vou estar em breve, vou me matricular pra medicina na Academia Médica de Moscou I. M. Sechenov.

─Minha filha estuda lá no mesmo curso. - ela disse surpresa.

─É, eu a vi lá, ela achava que eu a estava seguindo.

─Hum, me desculpe por isso, às vezes ela é paranoica mesmo. Mas é que ela... bom, você não precisa saber disso. – ela pareceu relutante e mostrou uma expressão preocupada com a filha.

─Qual o nome dela? – eu estava curioso, nem sei porque, mas algo naquela garota me atraia de um jeito que eu não sabia explicar.

─Lilia. - disse sorrindo.

─Hum, a senhora disse que ela tem quase a minha idade?

─Sim, ela tem vinte e um.

─Hum.

Parecia que aquela garota percebe quando estão falando dela, pois ela chegou bem naquela hora.

─Cheguei mamãe. - gritou da porta.

─Oi meu bem, como foi a aula? - disse a senhora Poznanski indo pra sala.

─Foi terrível... o senhor Dave vai me matar de tantos exercícios e... - ela me viu quando eu segui a mãe dela.

─O que ele faz aqui? - disse me olhando irritada.

─Oi. - eu disse sorrindo pra ela só pra provocar.

─Ah, ele morava aqui querida.

─Morava... Pretérito. Não mora mais. - disse cruzando os braços.

─Não seja chata Lilia, ele só queria rever seu antigo lar.

─É Lilia, não seja chata. - eu disse ainda provocando.

─Mamãe. - disse olhando irritada de mim pra mãe dela.

─Ele só tá brincando filha.

─Acho que já vou indo senhora Poznanski. – eu disse, ficar no mesmo lugar que aquela garota não era boa ideia.

─Mas já Alexei? Porque não fica mais um pouco?

─Amanhã é a prova para a aquisição de bolsas senhora Poznanski.

─Entendo, você tem que estudar, espero que consiga querido. E sinta-se a vontade pra voltar sempre que quiser viu, você é sempre bem vindo.

─Obrigado senhora Poznanski, fico muito grato pela sua consideração.

─Não se preocupe afinal essa é sua casa não é mesmo.

─É sua casa agora senhora Poznanski.

─É mãe, é nossa casa. - Lilia disse aborrecida.

─Lilia, não seja indelicada.

─Hunf.

─Bom, vou indo, até outro dia senhora Poznanski, e você também Lilia. - eu disse sorrindo sarcástico pra ela.

─Hunf... Idiota. - ela pensa que eu não ouvi o que ela disse.

Fui pro meu apartamento e fiquei pensando no porque daquela garota ser tão enfezada com a vida.

A prova pra aquisição de bolsas foi patética, muito fácil, pelo menos foi o que eu achei, apesar de eu ter visto várias pessoas se descabelando na hora da prova. Mas eu não peguei a vaga, preferi pagar, afinal a bolsa era destinada apenas a pessoas de baixa renda, então não era justo que eu a pegasse.

Quando iniciei as aulas vi que Lilia era o destaque da turma anterior, e na ocasião era monitora de laboratórios, ou seja, eu seria praticamente obrigado a vê-la. De inicio procurei ignora-la ao máximo e ela fazia o mesmo comigo, não chegávamos nem perto de amigos, e olha que eu nem sabia o porquê dela ter me detestado tanto.

Mas parece que era perseguição mesmo, sempre acabávamos nos encontrando, ora nos corredores, ora em sala de aula, ora no refeitório, era natural em se tratando de estarmos na mesma universidade, mas o problema era que ela estava um ano na minha frente, então parecia meio suspeito termos que nos encontrar tanto. Quando ela me via virava o rosto, me ignorava e soltava algum comentário sarcástico.

A mãe dela passou a me convidar pra passar de vez em quando na casa dela, acho que ela sentia-se mal por mim estar sozinho naquela cidade, e principalmente pelo peso na consciência de estar vivendo em minha antiga casa. Fora que ela simpatizou muito comigo, me tratava como um filho.

Conheci também o marido atual da senhora Poznanski, o senhor Andrey, um bom homem, a senhora Irina disse que o pai de Lilia faleceu quando ela tinha seis anos, e que o senhor Andrey entrou na vida das duas quando Lilia já tinha oito anos, ele a criou desde então, logo Lilia o considerava como um pai. E ele também me recebeu muito bem, embora fosse um pouco mais reservado do que a senhora Poznanski.

E eu sempre aceitei toda aquela simpatia de bom grado, e claro que era ótima oportunidade pra provocar a Lilia, gostando ou não ela tinha que me tolerar.

Eu sempre tive facilidade em conseguir amigos, embora eu sempre fosse muito tímido e reservado, mas as pessoas simplesmente se aproximavam de mim e por fim acabavam apreciando minha companhia, apesar de que eu mais ouvia do que falava, acho que as pessoas precisam apenas falar, desabafar, eu não precisava dizer muito, mas elas entendiam.

Mestre Camus ficou muito feliz com minha decisão de fazer medicina, naquela época eu ainda mantinha contato frequente com Saori, Shiryu, Seiya e Shun, embora que com Shun tenha sido diferente, pois soube que ele tinha começado o curso de literatura e já estava escrevendo um livro, então ele não tinha muito tempo pra mim, logo achei melhor não incomoda-lo mais.

Em pouco tempo eu alcancei Lilia na universidade, me adiantei bastante nas matérias, sempre me esforcei nos estudos. Ela ainda era assistente de laboratórios eu frequentemente a via, aos poucos fui descobrindo que aquela marra toda que ela tinha era apenas fachada, por mais que ela me tratasse mal ou me ignorasse eu via que ela era uma boa pessoa, meiga, sensível, atenciosa e prestativa, e acima de tudo muito inteligente, não era pra menos que era a mais inteligente da turma dela, mas como eu me adiantei bastante então eu acabei a alcançando de forma que estávamos praticamente no mesmo nível.

Foi aí que começou a competição, ela sempre se esforçava pra continuar sendo a melhor, e não suportava o fato de eu tê-la alcançado com tanta facilidade, e é claro que eu não ia ficar pra trás então aceitei o desafio.

Não demorou muito e eu consegui uma vaga no laboratório junto com ela, nossos amigos ficavam maravilhados por eu ter a oportunidade de ter a presença da Lilia, ao que parece ela era muito popular.

Estando sempre perto eu comecei a prestar mais atenção no quanto ela era bonita, as pessoas tinham razão, além de bonita era inteligente.

Mesmo estando com ela o tempo todo ela ainda me ignorava, ainda não sei por que ela me detestou tanto, era estanho o fato dela sempre evitar falar comigo sobre assuntos que eram ligados diretamente a mim, por alguma razão ela passou de irritada a desconfortável com minha presença, percebi que ela me olhava disfarçadamente, e meus amigos me disseram que ela eventualmente perguntava alguma coisa sobre mim, principalmente se eu tinha namorada, embora ela já soubesse que eu não tinha, mas acho que ela tinha certas duvidas por causa das garotas que viviam atrás de mim no laboratório ou nas aulas.

Nunca tive vontade de arranjar uma namorada, pra mim aquilo era uma perda de tempo, principalmente porque meus amigos e lá ainda tinham uma mente muito infantil e irresponsável e as garotas estavam na mesma situação, eu era tolerável apenas por que era compatível com minha idade. A única que parecia estar no meu nível de maturidade era Lilia, embora eu nunca tivesse tido nenhuma conversa longa com ela.

Fora que eu nunca soube direito como falar com uma garota, sempre tive medo de falar alguma bobagem e assusta-las, sou um completo idiota em se tratando desses assuntos. Então eu preferia não arriscar.

Certo sábado a tarde a senhora Poznanski me convidou pra comer uns bolinhos na casa dela, intrigante aquela mulher, sempre tão gentil comigo, então não me fiz de rogado e aceitei o convite, eu não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo.

Eu estava sentado no balcão da cozinha conversando com a senhora Poznanski e comendo aqueles deliciosos bolinhos, não disse ainda, mas eu sou viciado nessas coisas doces, e aquela mulher tinha uma boa mão pra cozinhar.

Lilia estava lá, passou por mim e pra ir até a geladeira.

─Você aqui de novo? Acho que devíamos preparar um quarto pra você.

─Não seja grosseira Lilia. - disse a mãe dela.

─Oi Lilia, como vai o bom humor? - eu disse.

─Hunf. - ela saiu pisando duro.

─Desculpe Alexei.

─Tudo bem, já conheço a peça. - eu disse um pouco distante.

─O que você tem querido? Parece triste.

─Não é nada... É que semana que vem vai fazer quinze anos que minha mãe faleceu.

─Ah, vai visitar o tumulo dela? Ou mandar rezar uma missa?

Eu sabia que não tinha tumulo algum, minha mãe estava no fundo do mar da Sibéria, não tinha como haver um túmulo.

─Túmulo?

─Sim... Devem ter feito um funeral coletivo, afinal morreram muitas pessoas naquele navio não é mesmo?

Pensei melhor, ela tinha razão, isso sequer tinha passado pela minha cabeça algum dia.

─Tem razão, vou procurar o tumulo dela.

─Seja forte querido.

No dia seguinte fui pesquisar melhor aquilo, e a senhora Poznanski tinha mesmo razão, havia um tumulo, fui averiguar isso e o encontrei num cemitério no centro de Moscou.

Eu sabia que era um caixão vazio, mas eu tinha que prestar minha homenagem a minha mãe, levei um ramalhete de rosas, assim como eu fazia na Sibéria, eram as preferidas dela.

Minha querida mãe. Ela não teve uma vida cheia de alegria e encantamento, mesmo assim ela jamais odiou alguém. Acreditava em Deus e me ensinou a importância do amor. Ela me ensinou a respeitar a amizade, o amor e todas as coisas que existem no mundo.

Novamente fiquei triste, não tinha animo pra nada, faltei a semana inteira na universidade, nos laboratórios, eu não me importava, mas que droga, basta uma lembrança de minha mãe pra me deixar assim, sou muito sentimental mesmo.

Fiquei no meu apartamento todos esses dias lamentando da vida.

Quando chegou na sexta, dia exato no naufrágio 15 anos atrás, me arrumei e fui a igreja, clichê eu sei, mas minha mãe era uma grande fiel, e ela sempre me levava a missa, mas eu tenho me afastado tanto nos últimos tempo de Deus que achei que já era hora de retornar, pedi que rezassem um missa em homenagem a ela.

Não questiono quantos morreram naquele dia, foi uma tragédia acontecendo diante de meus olhos, nunca vou me esquecer aquilo, mas minhas orações já superaram isso, só estou triste por não ter podido fazer nada, por não ter tido forças pra salvar quem eu mais amava, eu só tinha seis anos, era apenas uma criança, o que eu podia fazer?

Foram anunciados os nomes a quem a missa era destinada, e foi dito o nome de minha mãe. Começou o coro, é relaxante, gosto de ouvir, mas era triste. Olhei pro crucifixo em minhas mãos, ela tinha me dado ele naquele dia no naufrágio, nunca pensei que aquele seria a ultima vez que a veria com vida, se eu soubesse teria tentado fazer com que o dia fosse especial, teria dado um ultimo abraço, teria feito tudo diferente... só depois de um tempo que eu notei que minhas lagrimas caíam, porque dói tanto? Depois de tantos anos e ainda dói tanto. Sinto tanta falta dela.

Quando acabou fui pra uma praça que tinha perto do meu apartamento, era domingo, tinham muitas pessoas, fui pra um lugar mais reservado e sentei-me num banco que ficava de frente pra um lago congelado, fiquei lá quieto, sozinho e triste.

Espero que meus amigos no Japão estejam melhores do que eu.

A neve começou a cair de novo então muitas pessoas foram embora, restava apenas eu ali, aquele frio não significava absolutamente nada pra mim, mesmo que eu estivesse vestido com um simples terno de ir a igreja.

Mal espero e alguém sentou-se ao meu lado, mas que inferno, eu queria ficar sozinho, quando eu já ia levantar olhei pro lado e fiquei surpreso em vê-la ali.

─Oi. – Lilia murmurou.

─Oi. – murmurei também, o que ela fazia ali?

Ficamos ali em silencio sem nos olhar.

─Não está com frio? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo, percebi que ela estava com um grande casaco.

─Não.

─É sério? Estou congelando. – ela comentou, sequer a olhei, eu estava um tanto incomodado com a presença dela, o que ela queria afinal de contas? E porque resolveu começar a falar comigo agora?

─Morei na Sibéria por muitos anos, me acostumei ao frio... se está congelando porque não vai embora. – será que eu soei muito grosso?

Ela não respondeu, permaneceu ali quieta.

─Não te vi mais. – disse ela num fio de voz.

─É.

─Por onde andou? – fiquei surpreso, do que ela estava falando? Já tinha quase dois anos que convivíamos e ela nunca falou mais do que uma frase completa comigo e agora queria saber do meu paradeiro?

─Por aí. – eu disse simplesmente.

Ela ficou quieta.

─Você está triste por causa da sua mãe?

Olhei pra ela.

─O que quer aqui Lilia? Achei que não me suportasse.

Ela baixou a cabeça e ficou olhando pros próprios pés.

─Você... quer tomar um café? – ela disse do nada, aquela era a mesma Lilia que eu conhecia?

─Hm?

─Tem um café aqui perto, podemos ir lá, o que acha?

Olhei pra ela e percebi que ela estava corada. Será que ela queria uma trégua?

─Café seria ótimo. - decidi ser mais gentil, pra Lilia perder a pose então deveria valer a pena.

Ela sorriu e me olhou brevemente.

Seguimos caminho em silencio, mas era um silencio bom, agradável.

Tinham muitas pessoas circulando, em dias muito frios as pessoas procuravam locais públicos como aquele ao café. Escolhemos uma mesa no fundo, de frente pra vitrine de vidro, ficamos olhando o movimento por um tempo, sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

─Er... Você quer comer alguma coisa Lilia? - eu disse sem jeito.

─Um café já seria ótimo, mas eu também gosto de bolinhos.

─Vou buscar então.

Segui pro balcão e senti os olhos dela presos em mim, o que houve com ela pra ficar tão amigável?

Pegueis dois cappuccinos e vários bolinhos, não sabia de qual ela gostava então peguei um de cada.

Voltei e fui recebido com mais outro sorriso dela.

─Eu não sabia do que você gostava então trouxe um de cada.

─Tudo bem, adoro doces, mas acho q não vou conseguir comer tudo isso. - ela disse sorrindo.

─Acho que juntos damos conta.

Sorri de volta, pelo menos temos uma coisa em comum. Começamos a comer.

─Vi você na missa. – ela disse ainda olhando o movimento lá fora enquanto comia.

─Hã? - parei de comer e olhei pra ela.

─Er... Eu estava lá... Natassia Smirnov Yukida é o nome da sua mãe certo?

─É.

─Foi muito legal você ter mandado rezar uma missa pra ela.

─Hm.

Ficamos num silencio de novo.

─Não sabia que você frequentava a igreja. - eu disse.

─Frequento desde criança... nos últimos tempos tenho pedido muito uma coisa. - ela disse triste.

─O quê?

─Saúde.

─Por quê?

─Er... Isso aqui tá muito gostoso não acha? Os da padaria lá perto de casa são meio duros, mas esses são macios. - ela disse mudando de assunto rapidamente.

─Hum. - resolvi não insistir. ─Aquela padaria é antiga, lembro vagamente dela desde quando eu era pequeno.

─Você de muita coisa não é mesmo?

─Não exatamente, apenas alguns pontos específicos me lembram algumas coisas... Por exemplo, lá onde fica o fogão da sua mãe era um armário bem grande, lembro que já tentei pegar uns biscoitos de rosquinhas lá do alto dele. - eu disse sorrindo.

─Escondido, aposto. - ela disse rindo.

─É, levei uma das minhas piores quedas nessa arrumação.

─rsrsrs. Eu também aprontei muito.

─Não imagino você aprontando.

─Eu não sou tão comportada assim.

─A meu ver você é.

Olhamo-nos mais tranquilos e ficava mais fácil sorrir pra ela agora.

─Onde você morou todo esse tempo Alexei?

─Me chame de Hyoga. – eu disse meio incomodado, ainda não tinha me acostumado com as pessoas me chamando pelo primeiro nome.

─Porque Hyoga?

─É meu nome do meio, meus amigos me chamam assim.

─Tá bom... Hyoga. – ela disse sorrindo. ─E então? Onde você morava?

─No Japão.

─Sério? E o que ficou fazendo lá todo esse tempo?

Não soube o que responder, não queria mentir pra ela, mas não podia dizer a verdade também.

─Bom... eu morei num orfanato lá, e... estudei lá... e agora resolvi voltar, só isso.

Ela me olhou estranho, acho que tava na cara que eu escondia alguma coisa.

─Ah, você não foi adotado?

─Fui, quer dizer, mais ou menos. – não era completamente mentira que o Mitsumasa Kido tinha me adotado, só emiti o fato que ele adotou mais cem garotos, iria soar estranho de qualquer forma.

─Deve ter sido muito difícil perder a mãe e ser mandado pra um lugar completamente diferente não é mesmo?

Ela tinha razão, mas pensando bem tudo parecia ter acontecido pra resultar naquilo, eu tinha que ir pro Japão de um jeito ou de outro, tinha que ter treinado, todas as consequências tinham um proposito, afinal a armadura de cisne já era destinada a mim, Saori precisava de mim, meus amigos precisavam de mim... seria aquilo, o destino?

─Hyoga?

─Hã?

─Você ficou distante.

─Ah... desculpe, do que falávamos?

─Eu perguntei se foi muito difícil ter sido mandado pra um lugar estranho.

─Foi, levei um tempo pra aprender japonês, pra me enturmar, sou muito diferente de um japonês, por isso as coisas eram mais difíceis.

─Ah...

─Eu perdi muita coisa essa semana que faltei?

─Não muito, as aulas que você faltou ainda dá pra acompanhar e... Ah, lembra daquele microscópio novo que pedimos pro departamento faz algum tempo? – ela disse animada.

─Lembro.

─Chegou na quarta. – ela disse sorridente.

─Até que enfim, aquele antigo tá com as lentes arranhadas.

─Verdade, o departamento deveria ficar mais atento quanto a essas coisas, é a maior frescura pra pedir as coisas ali. – ela disse suspirando, era bom ver Lilia se mostrar mais informal agora, normalmente ou ela me ignorava ou respondia por monossílabos.

─Ah, o seu querido laboratório de Técnicas Cirúrgicas finalmente está pronto também. – ela comentou.

─Puxa que ótimo... Mas como sabe que eu esperava tanto por ele?

─Ah, er... o Edik me contou. – ela disse um pouco vermelha e eu ainda era tolo o suficiente pra não entender ainda o que estava acontecendo ali.

─Hm... parece que eu perdi muita coisa em uma única semana. – eu disse meio avoado. ─O senhor Gavrie deve estar uma fera comigo por ter deixado você sozinha essa semana inteira nos laboratórios sem nenhuma explicação.

─Não exatamente, eu disse pra ele que você estava doente.

─Porque me encobriu?

─Por nada, eu só... deixa pra lá.

─Fala.

─É que... mamãe me contou sobre o que conversaram naquele sábado, então achei que estivesse resolvendo algumas coisas quanto a isso... mamãe sente sua falta.

─Hum, também sinto falta da senhora Poznanski, você tem uma boa mãe.

─Obrigada... er, eu... eu também senti sua falta.

─Sentiu? Você vive reclamando que eu não saia da sua casa, nem na faculdade. Achei que ficaria aliviada em se livrar de mim por um tempo.

─Me acostumei com você, afinal você não é tão irritante assim... acho que você não percebe, mas você é distante, quase o tempo todo, na verdade você me ignora mais do que eu tento te ignorar. – ela disse com um sorriso tímido.

─Sou? Nunca percebi.

─Ah... pensei que você fazia de proposito, pra me irritar.

─Mas eu faço muitas coisas pra te irritar mesmo. – eu disse e ela sorriu.

─É verdade... mas a pior delas é me ignorar.

─Desculpe.

─Tudo bem, eu puno você o tempo todo por isso. – ela disse rindo.

─É impressão minha ou essa conversa não faz muito sentido?

─Tem razão. – ela disse sorrindo.

─Como me achou naquela praça Lilia?

─Bom, eu... te segui.

─Por quê? – fiquei surpreso.

─Sei lá, e só queria te ver. – ela disse baixando a cabeça.

Fiquei quieto também, sem saber o que dizer.

─Também senti sua falta Lilia.

Eu disse e ela abriu um largo sorriso. Terminamos de comer e fomos dar uma volta, quando estava perto do meio dia Lilia me convidou pra almoçar na casa dela, e foi bom rever a senhora Poznanski.

Conversamos muito naquele dia, Lilia era uma garota adorável, sensível e interessante, além de muito inteligente, era ótimo conversar com alguém do mesmo nível de maturidade que o meu de vez em quando. Fora que eu notei que ela ficava cada vez mais linda. Percebi também que todo o tempo que eu passei com Lilia eu não fiquei triste pela minha mãe, a presença daquela garota me confortava e depois de tantos anos eu finalmente me senti leve e sem preocupações.

Os dias seguintes passaram-se normalmente, considerando que agora eu e Lilia éramos amigos e convivíamos cada vez mais. Eu presenciei muitas expressões dela, quando estava irritada ou zangada eu já conhecia, quando ela estava alegre, chateada, triste, entusiasmada, ansiosa, e eu adorava cada uma dessas mudanças.

Eu já tinha notado, mas confirmei que ela não era muito fã de organização, às vezes ela era muito chata, fazia algumas coisas de proposito acho que era só pra me irritar e não perdermos nossas identidades de quando nos conhecemos. Provocações nunca faltaram, eu adorava deixa-la irritada, quando ela ficava assim sua face ficava vermelha e ela fazia um biquinho adorável, ela era pavio curto, indomável, mas ao mesmo tempo era doce e sensível, mas eu não me importava, na verdade eu adorava aquele gênio forte dela.

Não posso negar que eu estava gostando dela, muito. Decidi tomar uma iniciativa. Certo dia quando saiamos da faculdade, uma das muitas vezes que eu passei a sempre leva-la em casa, eu a convidei pra sair.

─Lilia.

─Hã? – ela andava distraidamente.

─Você gostaria de... sei lá, qualquer dia desses, de ir ao cinema?

─Esta me convidando pra sair Hyoga?

─Não, quer dizer, sim... bom, eu não tenho nada pra fazer, então eu achei que, se você tiver tempo... então... – eu estava nervoso, e tudo era efeito da presença da Lilia.

Ele me olhou e curvou aqueles lindos lábios avermelhados.

─Você não faz muito isso não é mesmo?

─Não... então não torne as coisas mais difíceis por favor. – eu disse e ela riu.

─Eu adoraria. – ela disse sorrindo.

Marcamos de ir ao cinema no final de semana.

Eu nunca tive um encontro antes, eu estava extremamente nervoso.

Fui pega-la cedo, acho que até cedo demais. Quando cheguei o senhor Poznanski estava lá, eu não falava muito com ele, mas ele sempre esteve ali, sempre sério e quieto, tomando um café, ou lendo o jornal ou um livro. Ele era quieto, mas sempre me recebeu bem, nunca trocamos muitas palavras.

Torcia mentalmente pra Lilia se apressar.

O senhor Poznanski estava sentado numa poltrona e me observava encolhido no sofá da frente, sorvia seu café tranquilamente enquanto me olhava, parecia querer me intimidar, nunca me imaginei numa situações daquelas, mas lá estava eu nervoso, quieto como se qualquer movimento fosse alardear o senhor Poznanski.

Aquele olhar dele parecia dizer: vai levar minha filha embora, pra longe de mim, vai-se lá saber quais são suas intenções, talvez pretenda leva-la pra um beco escuro e desvirginar minha pobre filha ingênua.

Ele me fazia sentir um rebelde delinquente, o mais irônico é que eu sempre convivi com eles e o senhor Poznanski me conhecia perfeitamente de cabo a rabo, mas agora eu parecia um completo intruso que chegou do nada pra tomar sua filha e todos os defeitos que eu pudesse ter estavam bem mais visíveis agora.

Era sufocante, vezes ou outras eu o olhava e direcionava um sorriso sem graça, numa tentativa de amenizar a fera, mas acho que só fazia o efeito contrario, pois ele parecia cada vez mais desconfiado.

Preciso tentar outra abordagem.

─Er... Tempo bom não é senhor Poznanski. - inferno, eu tinha mesmo que falar sobre o tempo, às vezes acho que meu cérebro dá uma pausa pra ir tomar um cafezinho.

─Não acho, acho que vai cair uma tempestade terrível, raios e trovões daqui a pouco... Acho melhor vocês ficarem por aqui.

─Er... Acha mesmo? O tempo parece ótimo. - eu disse direcionando o olhar pra janela aberta.

─Aonde vocês pretendem ir? - ele mudou de assunto rapidamente.

─Ao cinema.

─Hum. Vão assistir qual filme?

─Bom, a Lilia achou melhor escolhermos lá na hora. - eu estava completamente acuado, era inacreditável que aquele sujeito parecia mais assustador do que todos os inimigos que enfrentei até hoje.

─Vai deixar que Lilia decida qual filme vão assistir? Vai deixar que ela escolha quanta manteiga vai colocar na pipoca e quanto de refrigerante você pode tomar também?

─Nós decidimos tudo juntos senhor.

─Interessante, então agora já existe o "nós"... Então ela já está mandando em você.

─Bom, não... – ele tava me colocando contra a parede, céus porque a Lilia tá demorando tanto?

─Porque não?

─Er, porque... Bom...

─Já assistiu ao filme 'O poderoso chefão' Alexei?

─Er... já.

─Um filme interessante aquele não acha?

─Bom, é interessante sim, mas o que isso tem a ver?

─Gosto dele, ele me dá umas ideias.

─Que tipo de ideias?

─Gosta de futebol Alexei? – mudou de assunto de novo.

─Hã?

─Perguntei se gosta de futebol, esportes, essas coisas.

─As vezes eu assisto sim e...

─Qual o seu time?

─Eu não tenho nenhum definido ainda.

─Como pode gostar de futebol se não torce pra nada?

─Os estudos tomam grande parte do meu tempo senhor.

─Estudioso é... sei.

─Sim, o senhor sabe, já me conhece bem senhor Poznanski, eu praticamente convivo aqui.

─É interessante você dizer isso, agora eu percebo que sua intenção era chegar sorrateiramente não é?

─Hã? Como assim?

─Pretendia levar Lilia pra longe de nós aos poucos.

─Mas o que... Nós só vamos ao cinema senhor Poznanski.

─Ah sim, cinema... Aquele lugar escuro onde os rapazes levam as garotas pra se aproveitarem enquanto ninguém está olhando.

─Eu nunca faria isso senhor Poznanski.

─Hum... Eu já fui jovem Alexei, sei como é, eu mesmo já fiz isso.

─Mas eu não vou fazer nada disso.

─Sei... - disse desconfiado. ─Então pra que vai leva-la pra sair se não pretende nada?

─Eu disse que não farei nada _desrespeitoso_ senhor, prometo.

─Hum... Você sabe que eu sou apenas o padrasto dela não é Alexei, mas que a considero como se fosse minha filha.

─Sim, eu sei.

─Sabe que eu faria tudo para protegê-la.

─Sim.

─Então sabe muito bem que não deve tentar nenhuma gracinha.

─Mas eu já falei que...

─Não acredito que está intimidando o Alexei papai. - disse Lilia finalmente aparecendo junto da mãe dela, suspirei dando graças a Deus.

─Eu não faria isso querida, só estou trocando uma ideia com o rapaz, não é mesmo Alexei. – disse com um olhar sugestivo pra mim, como se dissesse: se abrir a boca eu te mato lenta e dolorosamente.

─Er... Sim senhor.

Olhei pra Lilia e não podia acreditar no quanto ela ficava linda cada dia mais.

Céus, eu estava caidinho mesmo por aquela garota, mesmo ela vindo com o pacote de pai paranoico.

─Sei... Então vamos Alexei?- ela disse abrindo aquele lindo sorriso pra mim.

─Sim. - eu disse todo abobalhado.

O senhor Poznanski ainda me lançou um olhar de aviso antes de sairmos.

Escolhemos o filme e fomos assistir, não tentei nada é claro, a imagem do senhor Poznanski era assustadora só de lembrar, vai-se saber se ele não estava em uma das poltronas de trás de nós nos observando, pensamento idiota eu sei, mas era melhor não arriscar, tenho certas duvidas se ele não era um espectro de Hades, sei, sei, outro pensamento idiota.

Lilia estava animada, era um filme de comedia eu acho, não estava prestando atenção, a garota ao meu lado era mais interessante, ela era tão linda, seus cabelos cacheados e aqueles grandes e expressivos olhos azuis eram fascinantes, eu podia ficar a noite inteira olhando pra ela sem cansar.

E ela ainda achou de vestir aquela saia preta e aquela blusa rosa que a deixava mais atraente ainda.

Pode parecer careta, mas eu pensei em pegar a mão dela, porem a imagem do senhor Poznanski não saia da minha cabeça, logo tudo que eu pensasse em fazer parecia ser safadeza, então resolvi ficar quieto e pensar que eu estava num campo verde observando nuvens com formatos engraçados pra esquecer aqueles pensamentos profanos, era isso ou eu prestava atenção no filme que a essa altura eu já não entendia mais nada.

Para minha surpresa senti a mão de Lilia deslizar pelo meu braço e segurar minha mão. Olhei pra ela que se virou pra mim e sorriu, eu sorri de volta, ele me surpreendia mais a cada dia, e eu posso dizer que eu realmente estava me apaixonando por ela, pelo menos eu acho que sim, nunca senti nada parecido antes, quando eu estava com ela eu ficava nervoso e calmo ao mesmo tempo, sorria mais, coisa que eu não fazia com frequência, pensava nela o tempo todo, morria de saudades quando ela estava longe de mim, meu estomago parecia ter milhares de borboletas voando quando ela estava junto, minhas mãos suavam, enfim, eu estava totalmente a mercê dela.

Quando terminou o filme nós saímos pra lanchar, depois passeamos pelo de um lago que tinha perto da casa dela, sempre de mãos dadas e conversando amenidades.

Ela era muito tímida também, mas não tanto quanto eu, então era ela quem sempre tomava a iniciativa de quase tudo.

Nos sentamos num dos bancos perto do lago, aquele passou a ser um habito, nossas melhores conversas eram em lugares assim, com ela sempre sentada ao meu lado.

─Gosto muito de estar com você Hyoga.

─Eu também. – eu disse acariciando a mão dela com meu polegar.

Nos olhamos por um bom tempo até ela se inclinar em minha direção, fiz o mesmo, e enfim nos beijamos, o beijo ela era tão doce e carinhoso que eu queria que aquele momento durasse pra sempre.

Depois disso passamos a namorar, passei a corteja-la e a fazer todas aquelas coisas que toda garota romântica gosta, eu não tinha muito jeito pra isso, mas fiz o melhor que pude.

Todas as coisas tolas do dia a dia agora eram maravilhosas só pelo fato de eu estar com ela. O céu era mais azul, a comida tinha mais sabor, e minhas tarefas rotineiras e entediantes agora eram mais apreciáveis. Ter a certeza que eu veria o sorriso dela todos os dias os tornava magníficos e eu já tinha plena certeza que eu a amava.

Todos se surpreenderam quando começamos a namorar, nem preciso dizer que virei um alvo para o senhor Poznanski.

Nossos amigos na faculdade estranharam já que nós dois vivíamos brigando, mas com o passar do tempo se acostumaram.

Não digo que tudo era sempre um mar de rosas, ainda discutíamos, as vezes por besteira, mas uma sessão de beijos bastava pra amansar a fera.

Lilia me fez superar milagrosamente a morte de minha mãe, a dor se tornou tolerável e eu estava mais tranquilo e conformado, mas nunca vou me esquecer da memoria dela.

Adiantei-me muito na faculdade, faltava apenas um ano, de forma que eu terminaria praticamente junto com a Lilia, e digamos que isso feria um pouco o ego dela, afinal o que ela menos queria era ser superada.

Lilia queria se especializar em cancerologia, eu ainda não entendia o motivo, e ela também não queria me explicar, já eu queria ser cirurgião geral, Lilia achava ser uma decisão curiosa, mas eu achei que seria uma área de atuação bastante extensa e a meu ver ajudava muitas pessoas, então ela passou a apoiar plenamente, ainda mais por causa da brincadeira que eu fiz de pensar em ginecologia como opção, nem preciso dizer que ela surtou depois disso.

O tempo ia passando e nos tornávamos cada vez mais unidos, não pensem besteira, nos não fizemos nada de mais ainda, afinal o pai da Lilia ficava em vigília o tempo todo, mesmo depois de tantos anos de namoro, é claro que vez ou outra eu me atrevia mais, e ela também, embora eu tivesse mais controle do que ela.

Ela dizia que eu tinha medo do pai dela, o que era plena verdade, mas ela não precisava de confirmação, até porque eu negaria até fim do mundo.

Eu achava que tudo ia bem, mas certa vez quando eu a deixava em casa ela teve uma vertigem e eu tive que segura-la, fiquei muito preocupado levei ela pra casa e a senhora Poznanski foi logo ao nosso encontro.

Expliquei o que aconteceu, mas a mãe dela e nem ela queriam me explicar o que houve. Fiquei sem entender nada, ela desapareceu por uns dias, não queria me ver e nem atendia minhas ligações, e muito menos queria me receber, pensei seriamente no que eu poderia ter feito pra receber um tratamento daqueles, mas nenhuma luz vinha em minha mente, o que eu poderia ter feito de errado, e o mais importante, o que ela tinha?

Fui todos os dias pra aquele banco perto do lago na esperança de vê-la, mas ela não apareceu, passou umas duas semanas que ela faltava a faculdade.

Estávamos no inverno de novo, eu passei a usar um casaco como todo mundo pra não me acharem tão estranho, mas aquilo me dava calor. Voltei pra aquela praça, eu tinha quase certeza que não veria Lilia, mas eu ainda insistia, eu estava sozinho ali, uma pessoa sentou-se ao meu lado, era ela, estava pálida, não parecia nada bem.

─Lilia. – fiquei surpreso em vê-la daquele jeito.

─Oi Hyoga. – ela disse com um misero sorriso.

─O que houve com você? – tentei me aproximar, mas ela se afastou.

─Preciso te contar uma coisa. – ela disse com uma expressão triste.

─Fale.

─Bom... primeiro me desculpe por ter sumido esses dias, eu... eu não estava bem. – ela disse sem me olhar.

─Por que não me queria por perto? Sou seu namorado, queria estar com você.

─Eu... eu tenho câncer Hyoga. – ela disse e suas lagrimas começaram a descer.

Fiquei muito surpreso, triste e com raiva por ela ter omitido uma informação tão importante.

─Câncer? Eu... eu sinto muito Lilia, desde quando?

─Faz tempo, é leucemia crônica... não tem cura. – ela disse com a voz embargada.

Eu a trouxe pra perto e a abracei, ela estava fraca, e fria não só por causa do ambiente.

Ela parecia tão frágil, tão vulnerável, logo ela que sempre pareceu tão forte e determinada agora mostrava esse lado pra mim.

─Eu achei que se dissesse você não iria mais me querer... o meu ultimo namorado praticamente fugiu de mim depois que soube, como se fosse contagioso, me senti repugnante... naquele dia eu tive uma recaída, faz muito tempo que eu não tinha uma pois eu tenho seguido o tratamento a risca, eu não queria que você se afastasse, por isso me afastei pra que você não me visse nesse estado deplorável, não queria te perder... eu te amo Hyoga. – ela disse se acabando de chorar contra meu peito.

O que eu podia dizer? Ela me amava e eu também a amava, nunca me afastaria dela, mas eu também tinha meus segredos, seria essa a hora de contar tudo a ela? Acho que sim.

─Eu nunca me afastaria de você por causa disso, nunca te acharia repugnante, eu te quero mais que tudo Lilia... eu te amo. – eu disse baixo, ela parou de repente de chorar e me olhou parecendo não acreditar no que eu disse.

─O quê?

─Eu também te amo Lilia.

Ela me abraçou de novo, senti que tinha o dever de cuidar dela, ajuda-la a superar aquilo, embora fosse praticamente impossível, leucemia crônica realmente não tem cura, fiquei muito triste, eu iria perdê-la, algum dia eu iria perdê-la. Cada momento que passássemos agora poderia ser o ultimo, era como uma contagem regressiva e eu sequer sabia a contagem em que estávamos, poderia ser a qualquer momento.

Eu não podia suportar aquilo, as lagrimas começaram a cair de meus olhos também, agora eu tinha certeza, eu a amava, amava de todo coração, a tomei num beijo desesperado, ela se surpreendeu de inicio, mas acabou correspondendo da mesma forma.

─Eu também tenho que te contar uma coisa Lilia. – eu disse depois que nos separamos.

─Hum?

─Bem, é que... eu não sou uma pessoa muito normal... – contei a ela toda minha vida, ela ficou calada em todo o relato, surpresa.

Contei desde a morte de minha mãe até minha situação atual. De inicio ela ficou furiosa, pensou que eu estava brincando ou zombando dela, então eu tive que mostrar.

Verifiquei se havia mais alguém ali e aumentei meu cosmo quando confirmei que estávamos sozinhos, joguei-o contra o lago uma rajada de ar congelante e formou um grande bloco de gelo no centro, ela se sobressaltou e levantou indo pra longe de mim, parecia mais do que surpresa, estava apavorada. Me olhou não acreditando no que eu fiz.

─Meu Deus, isso tudo é verdade mesmo. – ela comentou pasma.

─Desculpe ter escondido isso por tanto tempo, mas você tem que entender que tudo deve ser mantido em segredo, as pessoas não entenderiam.

Ela se mantinha longe, como se eu fosse perigoso e pudesse machuca-la.

Ergui a mão pra ela, pra que se voltasse a se aproximar, ela hesitou por um tempo, mas aceitou a mão que eu lhe oferecia. Tocou nela ainda sentindo o frio do meu cosmo.

─É inacreditável.

─Mas é real.

─Por isso você nunca sente frio.

─É.

─Mas você é quente ao mesmo tempo.

─Meu corpo é perfeitamente normal para um humano, apenas minha energia espiritual é mais desenvolvida, por isso sou capaz de fazer essas coisas.

─Porque está aqui então? Não deveria estar com seus amigos no santuario?

─Eu já lutei muito Lilia, passei por muitas coisas que você nem imagina... Atena nos deu o direito de viver nossas vidas normalmente agora, todos nós merecemos.

─A Saori certo?

─Sim... queria que a conhecesse, todos eles.

─Eu gostaria... mas porque me disse tudo isso Hyoga? Não tem medo que eu conte a alguém?

─Confio em você, plenamente... e quero mesmo que você os conheça.

─Minha vida é curta. – ela disse baixando a cabeça.

─Então viva cada momento... e quero que os viva comigo.

─Hã?

─Quer se casar comigo Lilia?

─E-eu... Hyoga, tem ideia do que está me pedindo?

─Tenho, eu te amo e você me ama... porque esperar?

─Eu não ficarei pra sempre, você sabe.

─Não quero pensar nisso agora... só quero passar o máximo e tempo possível com você.

─Eu também... – ela disse novamente com as lagrimas caindo.

─Porque chora? – eu disse enxugando as lagrimas dela.

─Porque estou feliz... eu aceito me casar com você Hyoga.

Novamente nos beijamos, e só de pensar que poderia ser o ultimo me deixava angustiado, agora eu tinha pressa, como se a vida passasse mais depressa e o tempo não estivesse mais a meu favor. Meu maior medo agora era perder Lilia.

Contamos a noticia aos pais dela, o senhor Poznanski não parecia ter gostado nenhum pouco, mas tolerou, e a senhora Poznanski ficou gostou muito da noticia. Então passamos por todos aqueles estágios de noivado.

Marcamos a data do casamento para depois de nos formarmos, agora Lilia era minha noiva. Era estranho me habituar a essa nova condição, usar uma aliança de compromisso não era o problema, o problema era que a aliança parecia atrair garotas, e Lilia surtava com elas, ficava furiosa, normal em se tratando do temperamento forte dela.

A essa altura ela já tinha melhorado de novo, e novamente era minha Lilia saudável de antes, eu sabia que tempos ruins chegariam e eu deveria estar preparado pra eles, mas não pensaria nisso agora.

Eu ainda mantinha contato frequente com meus amigos no Japão, Camus e Millo me contavam tudo que se passava por lá, fiquei sabendo que Shiryu iria casar com a Shunrei, mas minha condição na faculdade não me permitiam ir pra lá no momento, então mandei meu presente de casamento aos dois e tratei de comunicar que eu logo me casaria também, eu queria ir, mas eu sentia um aperto no coração só na possibilidade de deixar a Lilia, como se eu me afastasse dela fosse fazer ela ter outra recaída, muita presunção eu sei, mas era assim que eu me sentia.

Soube que Saori e Seiya também se casariam em breve, todos pareciam se arranjar então eu preferi não comunicar sobre a saúde de Lilia, não queria que eles ficassem tristes por mim.

Quando finalmente chegou a formatura senti um certo alivio, não que eu não gostasse da faculdade, mas aquele período parecia estagnar a continuação de minha vida com a Lilia, eu estava ansioso, mas ao mesmo tempo me sentia inseguro, tinha medo de não saber cuidar dela.

Ela estava linda naquele dia, como sempre. Nem preciso dizer que pra sermos os primeiros da classe nós tínhamos empregos garantidos nos maiores hospitais da Rússia, então decidimos trabalhar juntos, cada um do seu lado é claro.

Poucos meses depois nos casamos, foi uma cerimonia simples e a contragosto da mãe de Lilia que queria um daqueles casamentos pomposos pra filha, mas foi decisão da própria Lilia fazer uma cerimonia simples.

Millo e Camus estavam presentes, foram os únicos, os outros tinham seus motivos, ainda mais porque o casamento foi planejado as pressas e os convites foram distribuídos em cima da hora, afinal a Lilia queria se encarregar de tudo, e eu acho que já mencionei que ela não é lá muito organizada, até tentei ajudar, mas ela não deixou. Nossos convidados estavam em maioria de parentes dela e nossos colegas de faculdade.

Foi ótimo rever meu mestre, ter ele presente naquele momento era como receber a benção dele, sempre considerei Camus como um irmão mais velho, ou até mesmo um pai, e naquele dia ele me disse que também tinha um carinho muito especial por mim, e que me considerava um filho e que estava muito orgulhoso de mim. Nem preciso dizer que fiquei emocionado em ouvir aquilo dele. Millo também foi essencial, o jeito alegre dele era cativante e tornava tudo mais animado.

Mas não posso negar que senti muita falta de Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e até mesmo de Ikki ali, queria que meus amigos me vissem naquele momento, queria compartilhar meu momento e alegria com eles, e queria também estar presente nos momentos de alegria deles também, eu perdi o casamento do Seiya e do Shiryu, soube até que a Shunrei estava gravida e que ainda por cima de gêmeos, gostaria de ver a expressão do Shiryu quando ele soube, Millo me disse que ele chorou feito um bebê de tanta emoção.

Eu nunca disse a Lilia sobre essas coisas que eu estava perdendo, talvez ela pudesse sentir que estava me prendendo e eu não queria isso, eu queria que ela sorrisse o tempo todo, sem preocupações além das que ela já tinha. Imagine a sensação de poder morrer a qualquer momento, isso já devia ser duro o bastante de se ter em mente e preocupações a mais não eram aceitáveis.

Nunca vou me esquecer do quanto ela estava deslumbrante naquele vestido de noiva, e não podia acreditar que eu estava casando com aquela linda garota, não me sentia digno.

Eu a amava tanto que senti que poderia dar minha vida por ela sem hesitar.

Trocar alianças e fazer nossos votos foi a parte mais marcante, a festa foi meio estanha, pra quem não gosta de chamar atenção como eu aquela era uma situação um tanto angustiante, obviamente éramos o centro das atenções, mas eu tinha Lilia ali comigo então tudo ficava bem, ela era meu ponto de conforto.

Quando o casamento acabou fomos pra nossa nova casa, ainda estávamos decorando, Lilia queria deixar tudo com seu toque, visitamos muitas casas antes de achar aquela, Lilia a adorou, mas não tínhamos decidido nada ainda, então eu a comprei quando ainda estávamos fazendo os preparativos do casamento.

É claro que nosso primeiro móvel foi a cama, seguido logo depois da geladeira, televisão e sofá, mas no momento nossa cama era prioridade, afinal sabemos muito bem o que íamos fazer ali depois de casar. Principalmente depois de toda aquela longa espera, quando digo longa quero dizer longa mesmo, nem sei como aguentei tanto tempo.

Não vou comentar os detalhes sórdidos, mas tenho que dizer que o sexo com ela era incrível, aqueles lábios carnudos, doces e sedutores combinando com aqueles grandes olhos azuis escuros e cintilantes de desejo, os seios fartos, aquela pele macia, corada e cheirosa, as coxas e pernas bem torneadas e firmes e aquele abdômen lisinho me enlouqueciam, fora aquele cabelo dourado e sedoso que emolduravam aquela face afogueada, tudo nela era perfeito, e tudo harmonizado e nas medidas certas.

Não havia um único lugar pra colocar defeito, minha mulher era simplesmente perfeita, isso mesmo, minha mulher, minha esposa, minha amante, minha companheira, ela era tudo pra mim, e eu não tinha olhos pra qualquer outra, era um tolo apaixonado mesmo depois de tantos anos que ficamos naquela enrolação, ela me fascinava de tal forma que me fazia perder o chão eu me sentia um adolescente apreciando sua primeira paixão, embora Lilia tivesse sido primeira em tudo pra mim.

Nem sei descrever o quanto eu a amava, e ela a mim, não existia sentimento maior do que amar e ser amado na mesma intensidade, tudo que vivemos foi inteiramente verdadeiro e intenso e eu queria que aquela fase de felicidade durasse pra sempre.

Nossa lua de mel foi em uma viagem pela Europa, foi meu presente de aniversario de casamento pra ela. Eu queria visitar o Japão, mas só deu tempo de ir até a Grécia, visitamos o santuario, Saori e Seiya a conheceram, e boa parte dos cavaleiros de ouro também, todos a adoraram, e ela ficou fascinada com tudo que viu ali, estava conhecendo um mundo totalmente novo e estranho pra ela.

Mas nós tínhamos um trabalho na Rússia e mesmo que quiséssemos não podíamos permanecer viajando, sermos médicos nos privava de certas regalias que a maioria das pessoas tinha direito, não tínhamos muito tempo disponível.

Quando retornamos e pouco a pouco nossa vida ia se acomodando, eu acordava todas as manhãs com ela abraçada a mim, nada melhor do que despertar com um corpo quente e aconchegante ao seu lado.

Muitas vezes eu ficava admirando ela lá adormecida, fascinado com tamanha beleza e agradecendo por tamanha sorte que tive em tê-la ali ao meu lado, imaginando o que ela teria visto em mim pra se apaixonar.

Ela acordava, sorria e murmurava um doce bom dia, e eu me encantava ainda mais só com esses simples gestos, eu a tomava em meus braços e tomava posse daqueles lábios que a muito já me pertenciam, nunca me cansava de beija-la, e ela correspondia na mesma intensidade.

Nos amávamos, eu ia me arrumar pro trabalho e ela também depois de uma longa protelação pra sair da cama, ela também se arrastava e acabávamos juntos no chuveiro nos amando e provando novamente o gosto um do outro.

O dia seguia-se normalmente, trabalhávamos no mesmo hospital, mas eventualmente nos encontrávamos, melhor assim, a demora apimentava o reencontro e a ansiedade de novamente estar junto dela fazia o tempo voar. Porem às vezes o dia era exaustivo, mas eu tinha a clara certeza que sempre a encontraria de volta em casa me aguardando de braços abertos com um sorriso no rosto, nenhum de nós precisava falar muito pra entender o que acontecia um com outro, nossos olhares já diziam tudo, como se Lilia e eu tivéssemos nossa própria linguagem, ora eu a confortava, outrora era ela a me acalentar, e ficávamos nesses momentos onde palavras não eram necessárias, bastava a presença um do outro.

Demorou um tempo pra eu me acostumar ao jeito desorganizado dela, conviver com uma pessoa e morar com ela muda todo o modo como você a vê, mas quem disse que eu me importava, a cada dia eu estava mais apaixonado por ela, criar uma rotina era a melhor coisa que tinha.

Eu cuidava dela com o maior zelo possível, ela era forte, mas sei que ela sempre se sentia insegura e tinha medo de ter outra recaída, era uma doença incurável, mas tinha tratamento, e por hora mantínhamos o tratamento ao pé da letra, então por hora estávamos tranquilos.

Passou-se um ano que estávamos casados. O senhor Poznanski passou a me tolerar mais, conversávamos mais apesar de nem eu e nem ele sermos muito de conversa, até arranjei um time pra torcer pra deixar ele mais a vontade, eu fazia de tudo pra manter a paz, sei que ele não me detestava de verdade, é que ele era muito super-protetor com a Lilia mesmo, houve até uma vez que ele finalmente confessou que estava feliz em me ter como genro, que eu era uma boa pessoa, mas como genro e sogro são inimigos naturais então decidimos não parecer tão amigos, só pra manter a tradição, coisa de homem, vocês não entenderiam.

Shiryu e Shunrei chegaram a nos visitar em seu período de férias e nós conhecemos os gêmeos deles, eram lindos.

Porem isso colocou uma ideia na mente da Lilia, ela queria um filho. Fui terminantemente contra, eu não estava pronto ainda pra ser pai, minha teimosia gerou nossa primeira discursão séria e ela me evitou por um bom tempo.

E sabem como são as mulheres, quando você nega uma coisa pra elas, elas negam outra coisa pra você também. Mas com o tempo ela se conformou, quando chegasse a hora certa teríamos filhos. Fora esse detalhe tudo ia bem.

Eu tinha Lilia em meus braços, eu tinha uma vida feliz e realizada, e ninguém poderia tirar isso de mim, era um sonho, um sonho do qual eu nunca queria acordar... Era o que eu queria, mas infelizmente descobri que aquele era um desejo fadado ao fracasso, eu já sabia, mas não queria acreditar.

Passou-se mais um ano tranquilo, foi quando ela teve outra recaída, ela ficou fraca, emagreceu muito, passou a ter tonturas e desmaios o tempo todo, frequentes dores de cabeça e palpitações, e até mesmo irritabilidade, fui paciente o tempo todo, fiz tudo que tinha que ser feito, cuidei arduamente dela, controlava seus remédios e a deixava o máximo possível confortável.

Eu tinha plena certeza que aquilo tudo daria resultado, que eu teria minha Lilia saudável, corada e feliz de volta, mas não foi bem assim, apesar de todos os meus esforços ela piorava mais a cada dia, e eu gradativamente desanimava e desesperava.

Eu simplesmente não queria acreditar que podia perdê-la, fiz tudo que pude, até larguei meu trabalho por um tempo pra estar sempre disponível pra ela, quando isso acontecia eu me desligava totalmente de tudo, Lilia era prioridade.

O mais irônico é que eu e ela éramos médicos e pra ser mais irônico ainda ela era especialista em sua própria doença, mas quem disse que isso significava alguma coisa, na verdade não ajudava em nada nossa situação.

Foi a recaída mais longa que ela teve, durou em torno de uns quatro meses, mas ela finalmente deu uma reviravolta na doença e foi melhorando de novo.

Deu graças a Deus por isso, eu não me imaginava mais sem ela. Eu sei que devia estar preparado pro pior, mas eu não estava, e acho que nunca estaria.

Aquele foi o susto que eu precisava, ela tinha razão, o tempo era curto. E eu tinha que fazer que todos os momentos fossem únicos e felizes pra ela.

Pensei e tomei uma decisão, quando ela já estava melhor decidi fazer o que ela queria, se ela queria ter um filho então teríamos um filho.

Ela ficou maravilhada, acho que era o que faltava pra ela se recuperar de vez.

A partir daí passamos a tentar fazer com que ela engravidasse, mas sabíamos que era muito difícil, os remédios que ela tomava pra controlar a doença eram muito fortes, então quando ela estava com a saúde estabilizada ela parou de toma-los por um tempo, perigoso eu sei, mas foi decisão dela. Mesmo assim foi difícil, até achei que o problema era comigo, achei que era estéril, fiz exames, mas eu não tinha nada, descobrimos que ainda eram efeitos dos remédios.

Ela desanimou, queria muito ter um filho e eu estava disposto a dar isso a ela, mas ao que parece só querer não adiantava.

Depois de muitas tentativas, que devo dizer era a melhor parte, ela finalmente engravidou, feliz era pouco pra descrever como ela estava.

Durante a gravidez discutimos algumas opções de nomes pro bebê.

Ela estava sentada em sua poltrona acariciando a barriga de sete meses enquanto eu estava tomando um café e lendo um dos livros dela.

─Que tal Arkady se for menino? – ela comentou.

─Isso parece nome de aplicativo de celular. – eu disse, sei que deveria ser mais gentil, mas esse aí é meu eu verdadeiro.

─Hunf. E Borya? – ela disse.

─Isso é o nome de um peixe?

─Aff Hyoga... e Galina se for menina? – ela disse em expectativa.

─Não vou chamar minha filha de galinha.

─Eu disse Galina e não galinha Hyoga seu tapado, significa paz.

─Você só tem ideias ruins.

─Então pensa em algum nome então cabeção.

─Tá, tá... que tal Feliks?

─Isso é o nome daquele gato de desenho animado.

─E Laryssa? É um nome bonito.

─Ah, esse é bonito sim, mas eu pensei em algo melhor. – ela disse sorrindo.

─O que?

─Natassia. – ela disse sorrindo ternamente pra mim, eu não tinha palavras pra dizer o quanto eu fiquei feliz e grato.

Me aproximei dela e acariciei seu rosto, e a beijei carinhosamente.

─Obrigado Lilia, isso significa muito pra mim.

─Sei disso... eu te amo. – nos beijamos novamente.

─Eu também te amo... Certo e se for menino? – eu disse sentando no braço do sofá dela.

─Poderia ser... hum, que tal Mischa? Significa semelhante a Deus.

─Mischa? Michael... o arcanjo? – eu disse assimilando o nome.

─Sim, Miguel.

─Gostei. – eu disse satisfeito com a decisão.

─Vai ser esse então.

Foi uma gravidez tranquila, e apesar do corpo dela ser frágil ela resistiu muito bem ao parto, e tivemos nosso filho, era um menino, nasceu forte e saudável.

Todo aquele pequeno ser rosa e frágil era meu e de Lilia, a vida é incrível, segura-lo pela primeira vez foi uma das maiores experiências que já tive, quem diria que uma pessoa como eu, que lutei tanto e que sofri tanto teria uma mulher e um filho maravilhoso. Novamente eu confirmava que estava vivendo um sonho.

Só que tinha um problema, aquele garoto me detestou. Lilia não concordou é claro, dizia que era coisa de criança e que eu estava paranoico. Mas isso não explicava o fato de ele sempre chorar quando eu o pegava no colo.

Ter uma criança em nossas vidas era algo totalmente novo, eu demorei a assimilar que agora eu era pai, que tinha mais responsabilidades, mas eu tinha Lilia comigo, e enquanto ela estivesse ao meu lado tudo estava bem.

Com o tempo o Miguel passou a me tolerar, nem sei por que ele não gostou de mim, ainda chorava, mas era com menos frequência.

Quando ele fez um ano fizemos uma festa de aniversário pra ele, ele não entendia nada ainda, mas as fotos o fariam lembrar.

Eu pensei que tudo ia bem, e pensei em finalmente visitar o Japão e rever meus amigos, mas foi quando ocorreu a terceira recaída de Lilia.

Mas dessa vez foi diferente, a doença não teve mais clemencia e veio com violência, os sintomas estavam mais fortes, e isso estava acabando com ela, os remédios que eu criteriosamente dava a ela não pareciam mais fazer efeito.

O tratamento estava falhando miseravelmente, e a poliquimioterapia era agressiva, ela perdeu os cabelos, ficou magra ao extremo, eu não conseguia faze-la comer, as dores eram frequentes e eu não podia fazer nada pra amenizar. Houve complicações infecciosas e hemorrágicas, então tive que interna-la novamente.

Miguel era muito apegado a ela, mas naquele momento ela não podia cumprir o papel de mãe, então eu tinha que fazer essa parte também, a partir daquele momento eu e ele ficamos mais unidos, aos poucos ele passava a ser mais carinhoso. Eu tinha que revezar em cuidar dela e dele, eu tinha ajuda é claro, mas ainda não era o suficiente.

Eu estava desesperado, nunca ela tinha piorado tanto, estava definhando, fiquei com muito medo, seria aquele o fim?

Eu ficava vinte e quatro horas cuidando dela e do Miguel, eu praticamente não dormia mais, não comia direito, e vivia angustiado.

Passaram-se dois meses desde a internação, meus amigos já tinham dado o veredito que ela não resistiria mais, mas eu ainda tinha esperanças, Lilia era forte e iria resistir e vencer a doença novamente.

Irina me ajudou muito nesse período angustiante, ela estava com o Miguel quando aquele dia finalmente chegou.

Eu estava ao lado da cama de Lilia como sempre velando o sono dela e tentando descansar também, segurava suas mãos quando ela apertou de leve a minha mão. Eu estava exausto, olhei pra ela e ela sorriu, um sorriso murcho, conformado, com aquele tubo de oxigênio entrando por suas narinas.

─Oi meu amor. – ela disse com um fio de voz.

─Não fale Lilia, você esta muito fraca.

─Eu preciso.

─Não me venha com esse papo de novo. – tinha até perdido a conta e quantas vezes ela tinha se despedido de mim, e eu odiava quando ela fazia aquilo.

─Onde está o Miguel?

─Com sua mãe.

─Acho que está chegando a hora meu amor. – ela disse ainda sorrindo.

─Você sabe que eu odeio quando você faz isso.

─Já conversamos sobre isso, você tem que estar preparado... Essa é a ultima vez.

─Pare Lilia, por favor. – eu disse já desesperado, as lagrimas já caiam dos meus olhos, eu estava cansado, tanto físico quanto emocionalmente.

─Não posso, sinto que não tenho mais forças.

─A Lilia que eu conheço jamais diria isso. Minha mulher é forte. Você é forte Lilia. – eu disse beijando sua fraca e pálida mão.

─Desculpe por não ser mais e fazer você passar por tudo isso, sei que te prendi a mim por muitos anos.

─Não diga bobagens, os momentos mais felizes da minha vida foram com você.

─Os meus também... mas ultimamente eu só tenho feito você sofrer.

─Não diga isso Lilia.

─É a verdade, mas isso já está acabando... Eu te amo tanto Hyoga. – ela disse chorando.

─Eu também te amo Lilia, amo muito.

─Cuide do nosso filho, encontre outra pessoa... seja feliz.

─Eu sou feliz, feliz com você.

─Você foi... entenda Hyoga, você está infeliz a muito tempo e não percebe.

─Eu não vou suportar te perder Lilia, sei que prometi, mas eu não vou conseguir.

─Sei que vai... quem é mesmo o cavaleiro de cisne? É você meu amor, quero que saiba que eu tenho muito orgulho de você, e sei que vai se sair bem sem mim... algum dia essa dor vai passar, e você vai encontrar alguém que te ame tanto quanto eu te amei.

─Eu não posso amar outra pessoa.

─Você vai Hyoga, prometa que vai, senão eu nunca terei paz.

Eu a olhei consternado, não tinha condições de fazer uma promessa daquelas num momento como aquele, mas pensei no que ela disse.

─Tudo bem... eu prometo.

Ela sorriu, parecia mais aliviada.

─Eu te amo, a você e o Miguel.

─Também te amo Lilia.

Ela continuou sorrindo e relaxou, fechou os olhos e permaneceu assim, complacente e adormeceu. Aos poucos eu adormeci também ao lado dela.

Acordei com o monitor cardíaco apitando continuamente.

Ela se foi.

Eu tinha uma esposa, seu nome era Lilia. Agora ela se foi, e eu também.

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_Tirei muitas partes desse capitulo do livro de Jonathan Tropper: "Como falar com um viúvo".  
O que acharam? Dramático demais?  
Deixem sua opinião.  
Até o próximo.__  
bjs_


	6. Retorno

O senhor Andrey cuidou de tudo relacionado com o velório, eu não estava psicologicamente capaz naquele momento.

Eu sei que a reação mais comum seria me desesperar, cair em prantos, lamentar da vida... mas e não fiz isso. Entrei numa espécie de transe, eu ouvia as pessoas me dizendo palavras de consolo, e eu simplesmente acenava pra elas, não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Eu a tinha perdido, pra sempre, então porque eu não mostrava a reação que qualquer pessoa mostraria?

Eu sequer chorei. Naquela hora ela ainda sorria, parecia estar apenas num sono profundo, mas não era isso que os aparelhos indicavam.

Eu não chamei ninguém, e nem ouvia mais o barulho do monitor, só fiquei ali olhando pra ela. Quando ela morreu tiveram que me tirar do quarto e de perto de Lilia praticamente a força, pois eu não quis sair, fiquei ali parecendo um zumbi em frente a ela.

Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo?

O velório foi em nossa casa, eu estava sentado numa daquelas cadeiras dobráveis que a funerária disponibiliza, estávamos no verão, eu estava com um calor tremendo, principalmente por estar naquele terno preto abafado, minhas pernas suavam naquele metal.

As pessoas se aproximavam de mim e deixavam suas condolências e eu só agradecia sem muitas palavras, estava no automático, isso já aconteceu antes, foi quando eu perdi minha mãe e fui mandado pro Japão, as pessoas tentavam falar comigo, mas eu parecia uma espécie de zumbi, só que mais tarde a noite eu finalmente cai em prantos, e toda aquela dor que estava estagnada em meu peito finalmente apareceu, acho que minha mente atrasava minha reação em momentos como aquele, e de certa forma isso era bom, era como um mecanismo de defesa, pois me poupava de mostrar meu lado emocional pras pessoas e não fazer nada muito constrangedor, e era exatamente assim que eu estava naquele momento, provavelmente mais tarde a ficha iria cair eu finalmente iria chorar... mas não agora.

O caixão estava no centro da nossa sala, era um daqueles luxuosos, ideia do senhor Poznanski, quem diria que até pra morrer as pessoas gostam de luxo, como se o corpo da pessoa fosse sentir que estava num caixão privilegiado com madeira de primeira qualidade e forrado com almofadas de pena e ganso.

E lá estava ela, esticada naquele caixão caro, complacente, e mergulhada num sono eterno, parecia serena e tranquila.

Parece loucura, mas a maquiagem e a peruca que colocaram nela tinham a rejuvenescido bastante, aquelas marcas da doença não estavam visíveis, e ela parecia até corada e saudável, tudo falso eu sei, mas uma parte de mim queria acreditar fielmente que não era.

Seu corpo agora estava rígido e frio. Lilia estava morta, será que ela estava no Elísios agora? Lembro-me daquele lugar como se tivesse sido ontem, era um lugar maravilhoso, eu queria acreditar que ela estava lá, ela merecia.

Irina estava com o Miguel, ele esperneava no colo dela querendo acordar Lilia, olhei em volta e vi muitos de nossos amigos chorando, emocionados e o drama do Miguel os atiçava ainda mais.

Porque eu era o único que não conseguia chorar? Eu queria chorar, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria.

Irina não sabia mais o que fazer com o Miguel então resolvi socorre-la, afinal ela também estava arrasada e tinha que prestar sua homenagem a filha.

─Deixe ele comigo Irina.

─Não precisa Alexei, estou bem. – ela disse enxugando as lagrimas.

Olhei pra ela e suspirei.

─Está tudo bem Irina, eu preciso sair daqui um pouco e o Miguel também... vou dar uma volta com ele.

Miguel me olhou com lagrimas nos olhos, ainda inquieto, ele não via Lilia fazia algum tempo, quando ela esteve doente não tinha condições sequer de falar quanto menos cuidar dele. Eu o levava pra que ela pudesse vê-lo, mas o estado dela praticamente a deixava irreconhecível, então eu acho que aquela maquiagem a tornou reconhecível pra ele naquele momento.

Ele veio comigo a muito contragosto, queria ficar ali com a mãe... eu sei como se sente filho.

Quando chegamos lá fora ele se calou, e ficou encolhido em mim, fiquei triste por ele, perdeu Lilia bem antes de mim.

Até então ele ainda não tinha me chamado de pai, ainda estava desenvolvendo a fala, mas ele já murmurava algumas coisas, é claro que a primeira delas foi 'mama'.

Fui pra bem mais longe do que planejei, minhas pernas comandavam e eu não consternava, fui parar naquele banco de praça em frente ao lago onde eu e Lilia nos encontramos tantas vezes.

Miguel estava mais tranquilo, acho que aquele ambiente de velório não fazia bem nem a mim e nem a ele. Sentei e ficamos em silencio olhando pra frente.

Quis como nunca que de uma hora pra outra Lilia sentasse ao meu lado, como sempre fez e me presenteasse com um daqueles lindos sorrisos dela, mas isso não ia acontecer, olhei pro lado e ela não estava lá, e nunca mais estaria.

Será que ela estava mesmo certa? Eu era infeliz? Com certeza naquele momento eu estava, mas eu estava mesmo infeliz a muito tempo e não percebia?

Suspirei e voltei a olhar pro lago, era de tarde, a sombra da arvore próxima nos fornecia proteção e olhávamos pra agua cintilando com o brilho do sol, pra qualquer espectador aquele iria parecer um dia lindo, irritantemente lindo, eu queria que estivesse chovendo, que o céu pudesse chorar por mim, que o dia parecesse mais aceitável pra um velório, mas não, o dia tinha que me sacanear com aquele céu azul e passarinhos cantando.

Fiquei até com vontade de fazer nevar, mas em um dia comum de verão não iria parecer nada normal, então desisti daquela ideia.

Olhei pra Miguel que permanecia sério no meu colo olhando pra um ponto qualquer. No que estaria pensando? Será que entendia o que estava acontecendo? Ou só pensava em qual doce ele resmungaria pra que eu lhe desse depois que saíssemos dali?

─Miguel. – eu o chamei.

Ele me olhou, o coloquei de pé no meu colo e ele ficou olhando pra mim, levou suas pequenas mãozinhas ao meu rosto.

Ele era fofo, muito lindo, quando crescesse se tornaria um belo rapaz. Comecei a pensar no futuro dele, o que estudaria, como seria sua primeira namorada, se eu saberia lhe ensinar tudo sobre a vida, e até mesmo como eu iniciaria aquelas conversas constrangedoras que todo pai e filho devem ter, pensei se ele teria aquela fase de adolescente rebelde, e se eu realmente estava preparado pra cria-lo sozinho.

Será que seria prudente treina-lo pra ser um cavaleiro? Talvez ele pudesse ser o sucessor da armadura de cisne, pensei em mestre Camus, a algum tempo ele tinha me dito que eu era legitimamente o sucessor da armadura de aquário, mas eu tinha uma vida e não queria escolher viver como um soldado e guardião de uma casa no santuario, se eu aceitasse isso colocaria meu filho automaticamente como possível sucessor da armadura de cisne. Seria o certo a se fazer?

Será que ele seria capaz? Poderia ser até melhor do que eu, e é claro que eu teria orgulho de tudo que ele escolhesse fazer, seguindo meus passos ou não.

Eu pensava naquilo quando ele murmurou algo quase inaudível.

─Pa-pa.

─Hã? – eu ouvi bem?

─Pa-pa. – ele repetiu mais alto, fiquei boquiaberto.

Sorri, era a primeira vez que ele me chamava de pai, então é essa a sensação. Shiryu comentou a respeito disso há algum tempo, mas não imaginei que ficaria tão encantado com uma simples palavra... e ele ainda tinha escolhido um momento tanto curioso pra dizer aquilo.

─Miguel, meu filho... somos só você e eu agora. – eu disse triste, e finalmente a dor surgiu e eu chorei, o abracei e parece que minha dor passou pra ele também, pois ele começou a chorar também, mas não era escandaloso, as lagrimas simplesmente deslizavam por aquelas bochechas rosadas dele, sem nenhum som audível. Ficamos ali, sofrendo... eu a perdi, nós a perdemos.

...

Eu fiquei de licença por alguns dias depois da morte de Lilia, principalmente porque eu não andava tão produtivo quando devia, então a direção do hospital me deu um tempo pra me estabilizar de novo.

Eu ficava em casa quase o tempo todo, minhas saídas pro mundo lá fora eram raras e dedicadas apenas pra abastecer minha vida caseira.

A única desvantagem desse sistema é que minha casa é um campo minado e eu nunca sabia quando pisaria numa lembrança latente de Lilia e teria minhas pernas arrancadas pela explosão.

Foi ai que aquela depressão começou.

O tempo ia passando e a solidão só ia aumentando, eu estava triste, melancólico, abatido, desanimado, enfraquecido, esgotado, eram coisas demais pra se sentir de uma só vez.

Mesmo depois e tanto tempo Lilia ainda estava presente por todo lado. O livro que ela estava lendo antes de adoecer ainda repousava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira do quarto.

No banheiro, o sutiã vermelho dela continuava pendurado na maçaneta da porta, sem duvida ela pretendia joga-lo no cesto de roupa suja, mas acabou se esquecendo, esse hábito dela de deixar tarefas domesticas triviais de molho por algum tempo e não cumprir antes da hora sempre me aborrecia, mas agora eu não me importava.

Eu sequer tinha mexido em nenhuma das coisas dela ainda, seus vestidos ainda estavam pendurados nos cabides do guarda-roupa, sua escova de dente ainda estava num copo no armário do banheiro, a escova de cabelo ainda cheia de cabelos loiros, o perfume e os cosméticos espalhados na bancada da pia, a blusa branca de seda jogada na cadeira junto a cama, seus vários pares de sapatos ainda estavam espalhados pelo quarto assim como ela os deixou.

Seus livros em uma pilha em cima da estante da sala, organizados do jeito dela, ou seja, de qualquer jeito, tenho certeza que ela fazia de proposito, só pra ficar me ouvindo reclamar e rir da minha cara, e só Deus sabe quanta saudades eu tenho de ouvir ela rindo.

Tudo ainda estava lá...

Quando eu via aquilo me lembrava do ultimo dia normal que tivemos antes dela ter outra recaída.

Eu tinha chegado do trabalho antes dela, Miguel brincava no quarto e eu deitei na cama pra descansar e fiquei assistindo o noticiário.

Quando ela chegou estava agitada como sempre... Lembro-me dela andando por aquele quarto, reclamando de como a mulher do caixa do supermercado se atreveu a esquecer seu troco, ou que tinha algum babaca dirigindo feito uma lesma na frente dela quando ela vinha pra casa, de ouvir ela rir de alguma piada ou comentário que Annia lhe disse no trabalho, dela tentar me contar a piada e falar rindo o tempo todo, eu não entendia nada, mas ela falava de uma forma tão engraçada e eu acabava rindo com ela.

Ouvi-la comentar que tinha se esquecido de comprar mais shampoo, ou qualquer outra coisa... ou que estava com preguiça de cozinhar, e dizer que estava com vontade de comer algo diferente, dando a entender que queria comer fora, mas eu estava cansado e não queria sair.

Ela insistia e eu me fingia de desentendido e continuava assistindo a TV do quarto, ela resmungava alguma coisa e ia pro chuveiro, quando ela voltava eu ainda estava deitado na casa assistindo algum comercial idiota sobre alguma loja de eletrodomésticos.

Eu fingia não ver quando ela vinha com aquela mínima toalha só pra me atiçar e vinha pra cima de mim, era o "jeito Lilia" de convencimento. Então eu acabava cedendo é claro.

Daí ela procurava alguma roupa no guarda-roupa e tirava de lá uma calça jeans e uma camiseta qualquer, o engraçado é que ela me mandava vestir o Miguel com o maior zelo, dizia que filho dela não andava mazelado, e que até mesmo eu tinha que andar apresentável, sendo que ela mesma era relaxada.

É claro que eu respondia que mulher minha não andava de qualquer jeito, ela revidava dizendo que só íamos ali na esquina, mas eu insistia mais ainda e aí era a vez de ela ceder, ela ficava linda em qualquer roupa que vestisse, mas eu tinha que ter minha vitorias nessa relação né.

Só que eu acabava perdendo de qualquer forma, porque ela levava quase uma hora pra escolher uma roupa, isso que dá eu ser teimoso.

Eu peguei o Miguel no quarto dele e voltei pro nosso pra vesti-lo e opinar nas escolhas dos vários vestidos que Lilia tirava do guarda-roupa.

Enquanto ela escolhia a roupa continuava falando o tempo todo, ela perguntava o que eu achava da saia que ela vestia, eu dizia que estava ótima, mas ela discordava dizendo que a saia deixava seu traseiro enorme, ou que a blusa a deixava gorda, e no fim minha opinião não servia de nada... afff, mulheres.

Fomos jantar num restaurante mexicano que ela escolheu, odeio comida apimentada, fui reclamando o caminho inteiro, ela não se importou, disse que da próxima vez eu escolheria... mas eu não sabia que não teria uma próxima vez.

Ela brincava com Miguel o tempo todo, e ele ria de qualquer coisa que ela fizesse... era relaxante estar com os dois ali, minha mulher e meu filho, ambos alegres e tranquilos.

Até que a comida não era tão apimentada assim, principalmente porque eu pedi sem pimenta, de inicio o garçom praticamente riu da minha cara por causa do pedido descabido, mas acabou fazendo do jeito que pedi... Foi uma ótima oportunidade pra Lilia rir da minha cara também, eu não importava se era de mim, eu adorava o bom humor dela.

O jantar correu normalmente, estávamos todos animados, uma típica noite em família.

Quando fomos pra casa que aconteceu, Lilia começou a passar mal no carro, eu imediatamente levei-a pro hospital, Miguel chorou muito naquele dia, acho que ele entendia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo.

Lilia estava tendo outra recaída, saiu do hospital, mas retornou logo depois, e não saiu mais de lá... não com vida.

Percorro nosso quarto como um fantasma, com cuidado pra não destruir nenhuma das provas acidentais da sua existência.

Durante algum tempo eu sequer trocava os lençóis porque ainda guardavam o cheiro de Lilia. O cheiro sumiu depois de um tempo. A gente se apega desesperadamente a cada lembrança, e então as próprias lembranças envelhecem e desvirtuam.

Ainda assim doeu muito trocar a roupa de cama, foi mais uma maneira de deslocar Lilia para o passado, mais um passo me levando a cruzar a inevitável fronteira, por isso não consigo me forçar a fazer uma arrumação, pois cada mínima coisa que retiro ou limpo é mais um vestígio dela que irremediavelmente era apagado. Meu desejo era estabelecer um perímetro com barras de metal e cordões de isolamento, como se faz em mansões históricas pra impedir que os turistas perturbem o passado.

No entanto, por pior que fosse ficar naquela casa, insistentemente eu permanecia nela. Porque a dor é meu ultimo vinculo com Lilia, e por mais forte que seja, eu me abrigo nela como num cobertor, porque eu tinha a necessidade de sentir alguma coisa. Não estou pronto ainda pra deixar o tempo cicatrizar minhas feridas, mas também sei que sou impotente pra detê-lo. E o fato de compreender isso me leva a lutar ainda mais pra me agarrar a dor e me ancorar a essa tragédia enquanto ela ainda está fresca.

Sei que o tempo vai levar minhas lembranças, e quando esse dia finalmente chegar, quando o tempo inevitavelmente acabar ganhando de mim, serei obrigado a aceitar que Lilia se foi pra sempre.

Às vezes a única verdade com que podemos lidar é aquela com que acordamos todas as manhãs, e a realidade que eu conhecia naquele momento era que a dor ainda persistia, e eu não queria que ela fosse embora, por hora a dor é a única coisa que me dá certeza que Lilia existiu e que fomos felizes juntos.

Depois de um tempo eu voltei ao trabalho e passei a contratar babás pra ficarem com o Miguel.

Mas eu não estava recuperado, não chegava nem perto disso.

Nem preciso dizer que essa dor me cegou pra tudo em volta, eu não me importava mais com nada, fiquei irresponsável e inconsequente.

Certa vez, eu estava desorientado dirigindo bêbado feito louco, e graças a Deus era numa rua vazia, o fato de ser um cavaleiro e ter tido todo aquele árduo treinamento me possibilitaram desenvolver meus reflexos e resistência de tal forma que o álcool ainda não fazia os efeitos que em uma pessoa normal resultaria em um coma alcoólico.

Então eu ainda estava de certa forma são, mas ainda assim eu tinha toda minha depressão, melancolia e aquele vazio tremendo que não me deixava pensar racionalmente.

Pela primeira vez desde a morte de Lilia me deixei cair em prantos, as lagrimas escorriam abundantemente pelo meu rosto, era deprimente minha situação, me sentia uma criança pedindo colo, um caso perdido de drama exagerado, era o que as pessoas pensavam, sei disso.

Já tinha uns sete meses desde que Lilia se fora, e pra todos em volta aquele era o prazo de validade do luto.

Eu ficava puto da vida com isso, desculpem o palavreado, mas é nesse estado que estou ultimamente. Afinal fui eu que estive ao lado de Lilia o tempo todo, fui eu que a vi definhar, vi a pessoa que amo tendo várias sessões torturantes de quimioterapia, sofrer e chorar por tudo, houve muitos momentos que ela quis desistir, e fui eu que tentei lhe dar forças pra continuar.

Fui eu que tive tantos meses de angustia, que não dormia mais por estar preocupado e em vigília o tempo todo, e tudo isso pra quê? Agora ela estava morta e todos os meus esforços foram em vão e que sobrou pra mim foi só a dor.

Eu simplesmente não tolerava mais que me viessem com esse papo que eu tinha que superar tudo aquilo e seguir em frente.

Como se fosse possível esquecer toda aquela dor em alguns meros meses, não dá pra simplesmente esquecer alguém.

As pessoas sentiam pena, e eu odiava aquilo, o fato de ter perdido minha mulher não significa que eu estivesse interessado em adquirir uma indicação ao Oscar de maior representação de drama e lamentação, eu só queria ficar sozinho e sofrer em paz, odiava ter que dar explicações sobre meu estado emocional. Aquelas perguntas do tipo: "Como você vai indo?", "Sente-se melhor?", "Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?".

Eu ia acabar enlouquecendo com aquilo. Não, eu não estava bem, eu não me sinto melhor, e se você tiver o poder de reviver minha esposa tudo bem, você pode sim fazer isso por mim, mas do contrario não me venha com perguntas idiotas como essa, porque só tendo a Lilia de volta pra eu voltar a ser como eu era.

Perdi alguma coisa quando Lilia morreu. Não sei direito como chamar isso, mas trata-se do mecanismo que nos impede de dizer a verdade quando alguém nos pergunta como estamos, aquela válvula vital que mantem as nossas emoções mais profundas e genuínas debaixo de tranca e cadeado. Não sei exatamente quando perdi essa capacidade, ou como poderia recupera-la, mas por enquanto, no que diz respeito a tato, civilidade e discrição, sou um acidente prestes a acontecer, vez após vez.

Socialmente, isso me transformava numa espécie de perigo ambulante.

Noutro dia quando eu estava no balcão da farmácia, reforçando meu estoque de comprimidos pra dormir, que eu apesar de ser médico não podia assinar minhas próprias receitas então eu frequentemente pedia ao meu amigo Adam do hospital que as assinasse pra mim, quando esbarrei numa amiga de Lilia do hospital que trabalhávamos, melhor amiga pra dizer a verdade, era Annia.

─Oi Alexei. – disse ela se aproximando. ─Eu ia ligar pra você. Como você está?

Eu conheço o roteiro, era sempre assim, até decorei minhas falas. Espera-se que eu diga que estou bem, que vou levando, ou que alguns dias são melhores que outros, ou que, na medida do possível, vou indo. Obrigado pela preocupação, mas não se incomode comigo... eu já tinha essas frases decoradas e prontas pra confortar a consciência de quem se aproximasse com clemencia as minhas lamentações.

Juro que abri a boca pra dizer algo do gênero, mas minha tolerância estava no limite assim como minha calma, eu não aguentei mais e surtei, não soube exatamente o que houve comigo e o porquê de eu não ter soltado minhas frases prontas, eu simplesmente me aborreci e descontei minha frustração e raiva nela. Balancei o vidro cor de laranja de comprimidos na minha mão.

─Tomo estas merdas de comprimidos pra dormir e mesmo assim não consigo dormir, por isso encho a cara de vodka e depois tenho pesadelos dos quais não consigo acordar porque as merdas dos comprimidos não deixam, e quando finalmente acordo estou mais cansado do que antes e, na verdade, nem quero acordar, porque quando acordo só faço pensar em Lilia e quero dormir de novo, e assim tem sido a droga dos meu dias, é assim que eu vou indo. E você Annia, vai bem?

Pobre garota, ela ficou perplexa com minha atitude, logo eu que nunca demostrei nenhum sentimento exaltado com ela nem com ninguém, que sempre fui à calmaria e a voz da razão em pessoa. Ela ficou aflita olhando pros lados, procurando uma maneira de fugir de mim e de minhas grosserias, eu suspirei lamentando por ter sido rude, mas não totalmente arrependido.

Murmurei um baixo desculpe e me retirei, com certeza ela ficou aliviada em se ver livre de mim.

As pessoas são assim mesmo, te veem e sentem pena, mas não se preocupam de fato, é só um sentimento momentâneo, na verdade elas querem que você mostre uma felicidade que na verdade você não tem, que mostrem recuperação, mesmo sabendo que não vai ser fácil, querem apenas se sentir seguras que você vai ficar bem e com a consciência leve pra poder dormir tranquilamente a noite e não ter que se preocupar com o amigo viúvo e depressivo.

Acho que soei muito amargo, mas foi isso que me tornei.

De volta à estrada eu ainda estava desorientado, outro carro veio em minha direção e só ai que eu percebi que seguia na contramão, felizmente consegui desviar a tempo, o sujeito seguiu também me xingado de seja lá o que for, de imbecil barbeiro eu acho, mas eu não ligava e acredito que eu seja mesmo, na situação atual sim, então preferi não discutir.

Parei no acostamento nauseado, suspirei cansado e encostei a cabeça no volante, porque aquela dor não passava? Porque Lilia me deixou? Aquilo tinha mesmo que acontecer? Era o destino? Pro inferno com essa merda de destino, quem disse que eu não podia controlar minha própria vida? O destino quis que Lilia morresse? Então todos os meus esforços realmente foram em vão? Então porque ninguem me disse isso antes? Porque eu tinha que passar por tudo isso se Lilia sempre esteve destinada a morrer? O que diabos eu fiz pra merecer isso? Um antepassado meu deve tar tacado pedra na cruz provavelmente. Eu não estava só triste, eu estava revoltado.

Eu não queria acreditar, nem por um milésimo de segundo que eu fiquei sem ela, que nunca mais a veria ao meu lado de manhã, nem seu sorriso, nem ouvir sua voz, ela se foi, se foi pra sempre, e aquilo doía muito, era pior do que tudo que senti em todas as lutas que travei.

Eu sentia raiva dela por ter me deixado, por ter me feito ama-la tanto, mas depois sentia raiva de mim mesmo por ter sentido raiva dela, depois sentia raiva de mim de novo por ter sentido raiva antes, era uma confusão, a única coisa certa era que eu sentia raiva, e no fundo eu sabia que realmente era raiva de mim por não ter conseguido salva-la da doença.

Uma náusea e uma ânsia terrível passou-se por mim, um mal estar tremendo e em poucos segundos desci do carro e comecei a vomitar, todo o efeito do álcool estava finalmente aparecendo, eu não conseguia parar de vomitar, o pior é que acho que já tinha uns dois dias que eu não comia nada, estava apenas na base da bebida, meu estomago estava vazio e aquilo não passava, parecia que iam sair até as tripas do meu corpo.

Tão rápido quanto veio aquela sensação passou, restou apenas o torpor, e estomago doendo, a dor de cabeça, a fraqueza, ou seja, eu estava só o bagaço.

Voltei pro carro cambaleando, entrei e sentei na marra, meu celular tocou e eu ainda levei um tempo pra achar ele no meu bolso, quando atendi era minha sogra.

─Onde diabos você está Alexei? - perguntou nervosa e enfurecida.

─Hã? Senhora Poznanski?

─Sim, sou eu Alexei, Sasha me ligou ainda a pouco desesperada perguntando por você, tem ideia de que horas são? - Sasha era a babá que arranjei pro Miguel naquela noite, uma garota de uns dezesseis anos, alegre e disposta... pobre garota, esperançosa que a vida fosse um conto de fadas, ela mal sabe as decepções que a vida lhe reserva.

─Não tenho nem ideia da hora... E já estou indo pra casa, e porque ela não ligou pro meu celular?

─Céus Alexei, já são quase meia noite, e Sasha disse que ligou pra você diversas vezes e sempre caia na caixa de mensagem.

─É mesmo? - eu disse inda tonto.

─Você está bêbado Alexei? - ela perguntou com uma voz surpresa e censurada.

─Bêbado? Que isso, imagine.

─Não minta pra mim Alexei, eu te conheço muito bem. - realmente ela me conhecia, me tratava como um filho e eu a considerava como uma mãe também então era natural que ela me conhecesse tão bem.

─Está bem, estou um pouco bêbado sim.

─Por Deus, nem pense em ir horripilante pra casa desse jeito que vai acabar assustando a pobre Sasha, quer saber, estou indo pra sua casa agora mesmo.

─Não é necessário senhora Poznanski.

─Fique quieto Alexei, quando eu chegar lá acho bom que você já esteja na porta entendeu? - desligou sem dar tempo de eu responder, bom, então é melhor eu me apressar, com sogra não se brinca, reuni forças e me dirigi pra casa.

Por sorte quando cheguei em casa ela estava acabando de estacionar, tomara que não me puna por esses segundos de atraso.

Ela desceu e ficou irritada me olhando descer do carro, como um maltrapilho.

─Oi senhora Poznanski. - eu disse com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

─Não me venha com 'oi' Alexei... Não acredito que esteja nessas condições. E que cheiro horrível é esse?

─Por favor, Irina, a auto piedade já me é o suficiente, me poupe de mais sermões. - eu disse ainda mostrando minha tolerância e respeito o máximo que eu podia, é claro que eu sabia que estava um horror, e não preciso de ninguém pra me confirmar isso.

Ela só me olhou e balançou a cabeça desapontada.

Fui pra porta e minha sogra me seguiu. Abri a porta com muita dificuldade principalmente por que não consegui encaixar a chave na fechadura.

Sasha estava deitada no sofá cochilando, e Miguel ainda estava acordado e a todo vapor brincando tranquilamente no tapete da sala.

Assim que ele me viu correu pra mim, tem sido assim desde que Lilia se foi.

─Agora não Miguel. - eu disse sem paciência, não é culpa dele, afinal ele é só mais uma vitima de tudo isso, mas eu não podia pegar meu filho com aquele cheiro fortíssimo de bebida.

─Papa. - disse choroso.

Ele me olhou com aqueles olhinhos parecidos com os meus, tristonho e querendo chorar. Eu quase o peguei no colo, mas resisti bravamente, esse garoto tem um poder incrível de persuasão, é só mostrar aqueles olhos que qualquer um se derrete, mas eu sou o pai dele, então de certa forma eu criei um nível de imunidade a toda àquela fofura e meiguice dele.

Sentei-me na poltrona suspirando e fiquei vendo minha sogra pegar Miguel no colo e foi tentar acordar Sasha.

─Sasha... Sasha querida, vamos acorde.

Ela acordou aos poucos, mas que coisa heim, eu pago a garota pra ficar dormindo, se bem que o horário dela já tinha passado faz tempo. Ela acordou de vez quando viu minha sogra e levou outro susto quando me viu sentado na poltrona.

─Senhor Yukida, senhora Poznanski... E-eu, desculpe ter dormido é que já é tarde e o Miguel não queria ir dormir de jeito nenhum, então...

─Calma Sasha, já é tarde mesmo, vou leva-la em casa porque Alexei não está em condições. - disse me direcionando um olhar assassino.

Tirei minha carteira e entreguei o dinheiro da garota.

─Aqui Sasha, desculpe a demora. - entreguei o dinheiro pra ela, acho que ela ficou com medo de pegar por causa da minha cara fechada.

─Obrigada senhor Yukida. - disse pegando o dinheiro rapidamente pra evitar mais contato comigo. E não era pra menos, eu estava com o cabelo desgrenhado, olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar, a barba por fazer, a roupa toda amassada e com aquele cheiro terrível de álcool, e ainda por cima estava com uma cara séria e carrancuda por causa da dor de cabeça, tenho que admitir que não era um dos meus melhores dias, já fazia um tempo que eu não me importava com minha aparência, pra ser mais franco eu não me importava mais com nada ultimamente.

─Vou leva-la em casa e quando eu voltar vamos ter uma conversa bastante séria entendeu Alexei? - disse séria.

Só dei um aceno pra ela, eu já sabia que levaria a bronca do século, então é melhor nem discutir senão ia ser pior.

Minha sogra se retirou, eu me sentia mal em ter que faze-la passar por aquilo, ela também estava triste, mas do contrario de mim não entrou numa depressão autodestrutiva.

Miguel ficou me olhando com a mãozinha na boca, estranhando o pai naquele estado deplorável, sim Miguel, esse é seu pai fracassado e triste, mas não conte pros seus amigos do parquinho viu.

Deixei-o lá e fui tomar um banho pra tirar aquele cheiro terrível.

Demorei bastante tempo ali, mas felizmente o cheiro saiu, fui pro meu armário no banheiro e retirei de lá uns analgésicos, quem sabe aquela dor de cabeça me dava uma trégua por um tempo, quando fechei o armário vi meu reflexo embaçado no espelho, suspirei antes de passar um pano pra ver minha imagem nítida e deplorável, e quando o fiz não fiquei tão surpreso, eu já sabia o meu estado e sem duvidas aquele não era eu, minha imagem não chegava nem perto do que já fui um dia, o que está acontecendo com você Hyoga? O que houve com o poderoso cavaleiro de Cisne? O homem frio, e insensível de antes? Sem duvidas mestre Camus ficaria decepcionado comigo.

Fui domado por uma mulher que me deu toda a felicidade que eu precisava e sem mais nem menos isso foi arrancado de mim, como uma arvore que tem seus galhos e tronco arrancados, mas que a raiz ainda permanece submersa pra sentir a dor.

Eu odiava Lilia por ter me feito provar um pouco da felicidade e depois ter levado aquela alegria de mim e levado para o tumulo junto com ela, seria melhor me deixar sem nunca ter sentido o gosto daquilo, eu me viciei de tal forma que acredito que nunca mais poderei provar um sentimento parecido... Bom, é melhor parar, senão ficarei o restante da noite me martirizando.

Vesti umas roupas e voltei pra sala pra junto de Miguel e sentei no sofá olhando pra ele brincando.

Não demorou muito e minha sogra retornou, ela entrou séria e bateu a porta como pra dizer que a sentença já ia começar.

Eu sequer a olhei, minha vergonha me impossibilitavam disso.

Ela sentou-se na poltrona ao meu lado e me olhou fixamente, não deu atenção nem mesmo ao Miguel quando ele chegou pra lhe pedir colo.

─Agora não querido. - disse afastando ele.

─O que está acontecendo com você Alexei? - ela perguntou depois de um tempo num silencio penoso.

─A senhora já sabe, não preciso detalhar minha desgraça.

─Por Deus Alexei, o que acha que Lilia pensaria se te visse nesse estado?

─Provavelmente ficaria envergonhada. – eu disse com um fio de voz.

─Sim, ela estaria envergonhada, o que houve com aquele homem responsável, maduro e sensato que eu conhecia? Você não está trabalhando direito, eu sei por que Ana me contou o que está acontecendo... Enche a cara nos bares e chega extremamente tarde e deixa as babás desesperadas te esperando, e por Deus o que houve com essa casa? Está um caos, o Alexei que eu conhecia era sempre limpo e organizado, isso aqui parece chiqueiro, fora que sua aparência é lastimável, está com olheiras profundas, não anda dormindo?

─Não.

Ela me olhou resignada e suspirou com preocupação.

─Eu sei que é doloroso Alexei, ainda dói muito em mim também, era minha filha, minha única filha... Sinto muita falta dela... eu sei que deve ser terrível pra você, mas já se passaram oito meses Alexei, ela não vai voltar e você vai ter que se conformar, não adianta ficar de luto pra sempre, tem que seguir em frente, você não está sozinho, você tem a mim, tem seus amigos, e principalmente, você tem o Miguel, seu filho, veja que dádiva Lilia te deixou, não pode continuar a ignorar o fato de que você tem um filho agora, ele precisa de você, sóbrio e responsável como sempre foi, ele precisa do pai, precisa de você Alexei.

Eu finalmente a olhei, mas não consegui encara-la por muito tempo, as lagrimas voltaram a cair, eu simplesmente não conseguia conte-las.

─Eu sei que ela não vai voltar, e é isso que dói mais... Tenho a impressão que a qualquer minuto ela vai passar por aquela porta e vir até mim, dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, mas eu sei que isso nunca vai acontecer... Sinto tanta falta dela, tanta... Às vezes eu sonho com ela, sonhos maravilhosos, lembranças do quanto fomos felizes, mas daí eu acordava e via que tudo não passou de uma ilusão, que ela não estava mais adormecida ao meu lado e que eu não a veria pela manhã, depois tento voltar a dormir, mas eu não consigo, me mexo na cama, ando pela casa onde tudo ainda faz lembrar ela, então eu olho pro Miguel adormecido e vejo ela, é terrível, só consigo dormir depois de grandes doses de álcool ou algum remédio pra dormir, mas daí eu começo a ter pesadelos terríveis com ela definhando, dos quais eu não consigo acordar por causa dos remédios e fico preso naquelas cenas horrendas... Acordo atordoado e em cima da hora do trabalho e acabo chegando atrasado, não consigo me concentrar porque penso em Lilia o tempo todo, mas eu não quero pensar, só que no final do dia eu quero pensar, e vou beber pra que eu consiga me lembrar só dos momentos bons, mas aí eu lembro que não adianta de nada e eu só me recordo dela definhando, sofrendo a cada dia que ainda tentamos salva-la, e sei que o dia seguinte vai ser igual, e que vou ter que enfrentar o mundo e as pessoas lá fora de novo, que a dor não vai embora e que eu nunca mais vou ter minha mulher de volta... Eu não consigo viver sem ela, ela era minha amiga, minha conselheira, minha amante... Meu amor. Ela era minha vida... Quando ela se foi levou uma parte de mim junto, sem a qual eu não consigo viver... eu não consigo. – eu desabafei com lagrimas abundantes, nunca me senti tão ridículo.

A senhora Poznanski olhou-me triste, com as lagrimas caindo também, só não sei se era por Lilia ou por mim.

─Vai viver, você vai ver que consegue... Ainda é muito recente, mas a dor vai passar algum dia, vai ficar mais tolerável e algum dia não vai passar de uma cicatriz... Você ainda é jovem Alexei, vai superar essa perda e vai encontrar outro amor, sei que vai.

─É difícil.

─Sei que é, ninguém disse que seria fácil. Lilia era maravilhosa, mas você também é, e merece a felicidade, você vai conhecer outra mulher linda e tão boa quanto Lilia, e vão os dois criar essa criança maravilhosa, vão criar juntos o Miguel e ainda terão outros filhos maravilhosos também... Eu torço por você, torço que dê tudo certo, você deu os anos mais felizes a minha filha, nunca a vi tão realizada e feliz em ter você com ela... Lilia te amava muito Alexei, e sei que ela se foi ainda querendo que você fosse feliz, que vocês dois fossem felizes.

Eu a olhei com as lagrimas ainda caindo, só que em menor proporção.

Olhei pra Miguel que brincava despreocupado no chão. Eu queria ter aquela mente infantil de novo pra não me preocupar tanto com o que se passava.

─Eu nunca irei encontrar alguém tão boa quanto a Lilia, muito menos uma mãe igual a ela.

─Existe um mundo inteiro pra explorar Alexei, sei que tem alguma mulher lá fora que te mereça.

Eu a olhei descrente. Ficamos novamente naquele silencio tenso até ela se pronunciar novamente.

─Olha Alexei... – ela ficou relutante. ─Andrey sabe o que está acontecendo também... ele entende, mas ele acha que no momento você não está apto a cuidar do Miguel, não nas condições que segue sua vida... ele... ele quer tirar o Miguel de você. – ela finalmente soltou a bomba.

─O QUÊ? – eu disse exaltado, era só o que me faltava, entrar numa briga judicial pela guarda do meu próprio filho, não sei se ela disse aquilo só pra me assustar pra que eu caia na real ou se era pra valer.

─Calma, eu sei que parece absurdo, mas você tem que admitir que o modo como anda vivendo não faz bem nem a você e nem ao Miguel, você tem todo direito de requerer seu direito de pai, mas nós nos preocupamos com o Miguel também e sabemos que você não tem dado a devida atenção pra ele ultimamente.

Eu realmente estava relapso, minhas atitudes estavam sendo negligentes tanto que a agencia de babas sequer atendia mais minhas ligações, Miguel já tinha trocado e babá várias vezes, primeiramente porque ele não tolerava nenhuma delas e aprontava o máximo que podia pra se livrar delas, já naquela idade ele sabia perfeitamente como atormentar as babas, nem sei onde ele aprendeu isso e nem o que fazer, mas a culpa é minha já que minha primeira atitude desde que ele se livrou da primeira babá seria a de disciplinar Miguel, mas eu estava ocupado demais sentindo pena de mim mesmo... fora que as agencias tem medo que eu chegue bêbado a noite e agrida alguma garota, é claro que eu nunca faria isso, mesmo que estivesse possuído pelo demônio, mas era o que pensavam, e agora mal atendiam minhas ligações, já foi com grande esforço que consegui Sasha.

─Olha Irina, eu sei que tenho sido uma droga de pai, mas isso é passageiro, Miguel é tudo que tenho, ele é muito importante pra mim.

─Então comece a demostrar esse amor paterno, acha que é o único que sofre? Porque acha que o Miguel é intolerante com tantas babás? Ele sente falta da mãe, Sasha disse que ele pergunta por ela o tempo todo.

─Sei disso. – eu disse suspirando.

─Aposto que não sabe de outra coisa. – ela disse mais seriamente ainda.

─O quê?

─Ele pergunta por você.

─Hã?

─Sim Alexei, o Miguel pergunta por você o tempo todo, Sasha disse que ultimamente ele tem perguntado e pedindo mais por você do que por Lilia. – ela disse séria e eu olhei pro Miguel que ainda brincava tranquilamente na nossa frente.

─Ele perdeu só a mãe Alexei, mas parece que ele perdeu você também... mostre que ainda está aqui, que ainda é o pai dele e haja como um, mostre todo esse amor que você diz sentir por ele... ele sente sua falta, não morra também.

Eu baixei a cabeça envergonhado, que espécie de pai eu estava me tornando? Miguel sentia falta da mãe, mas ele só tinha perdido ela, pois eu ainda estava ali, embora fosse apenas a sombra do que fui um dia, mas que ainda podia me recuperar alguma forma... eu sou o pai dele, eu tenho um filho, um filho que precisa do pai, que precisa de mim... eu tentava processar aquilo como se estivesse absorvendo uma informação nova quando na verdade eu sempre soube mas que estava ignorando ao máximo ultimamente.

─Sou mesmo uma droga de pai... Eu lamento – eu disse quase surdamente.

─Lamente o suficiente pra voltar a ser o Alexei de antes, que eu admirava e que o Miguel precisa. Volte a ser feliz Alexei, ao menos tente, faça pelo Miguel.

─Obrigada Irina, prometo que daqui pra frente vou melhorar.

─Fala sério? Agora é pra valer? Porque você já me prometeu isso antes. – ela disse descrente.

─Sim, dessa vez é sério, não posso correr o risco de perder meu filho também, ele só tem a mim, e eu a ele... não posso abandona-lo... eu o amo tanto quando amei Lilia.

─Isso é ótimo Alexei, espero que daqui pra frente você melhore seu comportamento, e espero que não tenha que tomar a guarda de meu neto, faça jus ao seu lugar de pai.

─Farei isso, desculpe por toda preocupação que tenho lhe causado Irina... sinto muito mesmo.

─Não se preocupe com isso filho, estou aqui pra tudo que precisar, e Andrey também... Sabemos que está passando por uma fase difícil, que precisa de ajuda, mas não se esqueça de que não está sozinho, como eu disse, você tem a mim, seus amigos, e o Miguel, não se isole mais, nem procure solução no álcool que isso não resolve nada.

─É, vou parar de beber também... sei que não leva a nada, mas é como uma maneira de anestesiar a dor no meu coração.

─Eu entendo... mas é errado, e você sabe.

─Vou parar... eu prometo.

─Acredito em você. – ela disse sorrindo e segurando minhas mãos, eu a olhei e sorri de volta, era realmente uma boa mulher.

─Tudo bem... eu já vou indo, é tarde... e coloque Miguel pra dormir, isso não é hora de criança ficar acordada. – disse e se levantou.

Irina despediu-se de Miguel e nos deixou.

Suspirei, até que ponto cheguei, não acredito que Andrey e ela pensaram em tirar Miguel de mim, tá certo que eu não vou ganhar o premio de melhor pai do ano, mas não precisavam chegar a tanto.

Suspirei colocando as mãos no rosto, foi quando senti algo tocando meu joelho, olhei e era a mãozinha de Miguel, ele me olhava com aqueles grandes e expressivos olhos, como os de Lilia, mas de um azul claro como os meus, ele era a imagem dela, a pele rosada como a dela e não pálida como a minha, os cabelos com um loiro mais escuro do que os meus, e aquele rostinho angelical também igual à Lilia, sempre achei que ele era a imagem dela, e que os olhos eram a única coisa que ele herdou de mim, mas depois de prestar mais atenção percebi que todo o resto se equiparava a mim, algumas características gerais não negavam que ele era meu filho, realmente éramos parecidos, muitas pessoas diziam isso, mas eu nunca esbati nenhuma concordância, não sei se era o que eu queria ver naquele momento, éramos parecidos, literalmente.

Acho que foi bom Irina ter me dito aquilo, tenho que valorizar o que eu ainda tenho, eu ainda tenho o Miguel, ele pode ter perdido a mãe assim como eu, mas ainda teria um pai e não ia se tornar uma pessoa fria e ressentida como eu fui por tantos anos, já era hora de tomar as rédeas da situação e começar a agir como o antigo Hyoga, responsável e maduro que sempre fui, agora só resta achar ele nesse bagaço que sobrou de mim.

Miguel continuava me olhando sem emitir nenhum som, só me olhava, assim como Lilia fazia, não sei o que aconteceu, mas ele sorriu, céus o que foi aquilo? Ele nunca sorriu pra mim, só pra Lilia, era estranho e me assustou, não sei o que aquilo significou, mas parecia uma mensagem, uma forma de confirmar que ele ainda estava ali, que eu ainda tinha um filho que dependia de mim, embora fosse apenas uma criança ele parecia entender tudo o que se passava, não sei se foi isso que eu quis interpretar, mas ele parecia dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

Peguei-o no colo e fiquei o olhando, quer dizer que ele sentia minha falta é?

Ele nunca sentiu, sequer me chamou uma única vez quando Lilia estava conosco, ele sempre preferiu ela, quando eu o pegava no colo ele chorava, esperneava e voltava pra Lilia, mas bastava ter um sorvete que ele vinha pra mim, só assim pra que ele quisesse ficar comigo, isso me magoava afinal sou o pai dele, queria que ele gostasse de mim também, mas acabei me acostumando, se fosse eu também iria preferir ficar com minha mãe... com o tempo ele gostou mais de mim, o suficiente pra me tolerar, mas nunca foi muito carinhoso.

Quando Lilia morreu ele perguntou por ela todos os dias, eu mal suportava o choro dele, do jeito que ele era apegado a ela era natural que ele sentisse muita falta, eu deveria tê-lo acolhido, devia ter me preocupado mais com ele ou ao menos tentar suprir a falta da mãe, mas eu não fiz isso, realmente eu estava relapso e mesmo que eu não me aproximasse tanto quando Lilia estava conosco agora eu estava pior, nem me lembro da ultima vez que o abracei nos últimos meses, eu só queria me afastar pra não ouvi-lo pedir por ela, Deus sabe o quanto eu queria atender ao pedido dele, mas eu não podia, pois eu também pedia por ela, mas do contrario dele eu sabia que ela não voltaria.

Ele é só uma criança, não iria entender que eu não posso trazer a mãe dele de volta. Mas isso não justifica meu afastamento, eu sempre estive presente mesmo que pouco afetuoso, mas ele já tinha se acostumado com minha presença de uma forma ou outra, mas nos últimos meses eu me afastei tão drasticamente que ele acabou notando, e por incrível que pareça ele sentia minha falta também... nada como a morte de um ente querido pra unir as pessoas.

Não se preocupe filho, eu estou de volta, vou tentar voltar a ser o antigo Hyoga, mas não totalmente, vou tentar ser mais carinhoso, mais amável, mais presente... vou tomar meu papel de pai.

Eu o abracei e ele me abraçou também, ele era quentinho, fofo, e adorável, como pude me afastar tanto desse anjo? Do _meu_ anjo... eu amei muito sua mãe filho, mas te amo muito também, apesar de eu não ter demostrado isso ultimamente e sinto muito por isso, muito mesmo, espero que me perdoe... E agora vou disponibilizar todo o amor e afeto que eu tenho me recusado a lhe dar nos últimos meses, vou fazer tudo que for preciso pra fazê-lo feliz.

Ele se aninhava em mim e eu beijei sua testa, e pela primeira vez ele dormiu nos meus braços... eu não tinha percebido ainda, mas eu também senti muita falta dele.

Eu te amo meu filho.

...

Conforme prometi eu mudei minhas atitudes, me tornei mais presente na vida do Miguel e com o tempo nós nos aproximávamos cada vez mais, ele passou a ser mais carinhoso comigo e eu com ele.

Minha primeira mudança foi a de apagar os vestígios da existência de Lilia, dou uma olhada em tudo em volta do nosso quarto e aquela dor latejante retorna ao meu peito, o vazio pesado enche meu estômago, mas não vou chorar. Fecho meus olhos e vejo novamente Lilia desfilando pelo nosso quarto, com seu jeito leve e despreocupado, me contando seu dia, dizendo coisas engraçadas ou comentando uma coisa ou outra que ouviu por fora, a dor da perda vem de novo a tona e remexe minhas entranhas, mas não choro, fiz uma promessa e vou cumpri-la, faço isso pelo Miguel.

Ele estava na sala, murmurava coisas, ria e eu ouvia o barulho de brinquedos caindo ou sendo remexidos, dou um ultimo suspiro e começo a recolher tudo que pertencia a Lilia e a guardar num local especifico e especial, eu tinha que deixar de viver no passado.

Dediquei-me mais ao trabalho e todos pareciam satisfeitos com minha mudança, inclusive meus sogros que mudaram de ideia em tentar tirar meu filho de mim, ainda mais porque eu não ia deixar de jeito nenhum.

Voltei a ser organizado e sistemático, só que mais sério e calado do que eu era... o que posso fazer se eu ainda pensava em Lilia o tempo todo?

Só que eu aprendi a suportar a dor, aprendi a lidar com ela e não deixar que ela me transformasse de novo naquela criatura horrível que eu estava me tornando.

Passado alguns meses e eu já estava um pouco melhor, digamos que eu voltei a ser eu mesmo, em parte, porem todo aquele lugar ainda me fazia lembrar-me dela, às vezes eu tinha meus momentos de fraqueza, passava a olhar as fotos de nós juntos e novamente aquela dor voltava, não sei como, mas Miguel sempre me salvava de cair na desgraça de novo, aquele garoto tinha um poder incrível sobre mim, eu não podia voltar a me afastar dele, eu fazia tudo por ele, agora eu vivia por ele, não posso dizer que eu estava feliz, mas sim que tentava continuar vivendo, vivendo por ele.

Passou-se mais uns meses desde minha mudança de comportamento, eu sabia que quando fizesse um ano da morte de Lilia eu teria que juntar todas as minha forças pra não desmoronar de novo, não queria passar por aquilo de novo, eu tinha que superar aquela dor definitivamente e continuar mergulhado naquele lugar onde tudo ainda me fazia lembrar dela não ia ajudar em nada e poderia acabar me matando, então tomei uma decisão.

Liguei pro doutor Asamori Hakase da fundação Graad, ele era o médico chefe da fundação e eu passei a ter bastante contato com ele a distancia quando decidi fazer medicina, ele me auxiliava e passou a ser meu professor também, era uma boa pessoa, fora que ele nos conhecia o suficiente pra saber por tudo que passamos no período das grandes batalhas, foi ele que sempre cuidou de todos nós quando voltávamos estropiados das lutas, então eu o considerava um grande amigo e muito mais, um mestre.

Pedi a ele que me indicasse algum hospital no Japão pra trabalhar, sim eu ia voltar...era uma mudança drástica demais pro Miguel, mas eu precisava fazer isso, não só por ele que ainda perguntava muito pela mãe, mas por mim também, nós nunca iriamos superar a perda dela se ainda continuássemos mergulhados ali e naquela situação, com o tempo ele iria entender.

Quem sabe se eu voltasse a conviver com meus amigos e mudasse de ambiente, aos poucos eu finalmente pudesse seguir com minha vida.

É claro que eu não iria querer trabalhar na fundação, o doutor Asamori sempre me garantiu um lugar ali com um cargo bastante promissor e eu tenho certeza que teria todo o apoio de Saori e Shiryu, ainda mais porque eu sempre fui o melhor médico cirurgião do hospital onde eu trabalhava, modéstia parte, apesar das minhas falhas nos últimos meses, mas que eram compreendidas por eu estar passando por uma fase difícil, mas eu não queria trabalhar pra Saori, pois iria parecer que eu estava me aproveitando do mérito de ser amigo da dona da fundação, não que eu me importasse com a opinião das pessoas, longe disso, mas eu queria ser um modelo de pai pro Miguel, e era bom começar desde cedo.

Doutor Asamori me indicou pra vários hospitais de lá, alguns até melhores que outros, e eu lhe pedi que não mencionasse minha relação com a dona da fundação Graad e que valesse apenas meu currículo e minha experiência, fiquei muito feliz em ter sido aceito em todos eles, ter me formado com louvor na Academia Médica de Moscou I. M. Sechenov, a melhor universidade de Moscou, me dava alguns pontos, e isso melhorava um pouco meu ego profissional.

Escolhi o hospital não pela melhor proposta, mas sim pela melhor localização, pra mim e pro Miguel. Assim que confirmei minha integração tratei de organizar minha mudança.

De inicio meus sogros não viram de bom grado minha decisão, mas no fim decidiram que era mesmo o melhor a se fazer, depois de longos abraços e lagrimas pra se despedir de mim e do Miguel eles nos liberaram, me despedi de meus amigos no hospital de Moscou com os quais formei grandes laços de amizade, vou sentir falta deles, assim como senti falta de meus amigos no Japão, mas já era hora de voltar.

Contatei Saori sobre meu retorno, ela sempre acompanhou toda a minha vida a distancia, era pra ela que eu sempre contei tudo que estava acontecendo e ela nunca faltou com apoio e palavras amigas, frequentemente ela me informava tudo que estava acontecendo por lá também.

Não digo que não tive mais contato com nenhum dos meus outros amigos, afinal Camus, Millo e Isaak sempre estiveram presentes em minha vida, inclusive estavam lá no dia do meu casamento e no nascimento de Miguel, até Lilia chegou a conhecê-los muito bem, eles vinham vezes ou outras me visitar e dar forças quando ela ainda estava doente, estiveram lá no velório dela e me deram todo o apoio que precisei, nem preciso mencionar que broncas não faltaram quando eu mergulhei naquela depressão.

Shiryu era outro amigo que sempre esteve presente, não pessoalmente, mas sempre me deu certeza que estaria sempre ao meu dispor. Ele me contava como andavam as coisas no Japão do quanto todos seguiam suas vidas felizes e eu me sentia mal em relatar a situação de saúde da minha esposa e estragar a alegria de todos com meus problemas, não queria que mais ninguém se preocupasse comigo, queria que eles continuassem como estavam, felizes, realizados e sem preocupações.

Seiya sempre soube de tudo através de Saori que ao que parece conseguiu segurar a língua do marido, soube como Shun estava também, nunca tive muito contato com Ikki, mas fiquei feliz em saber que ele ia bem também, enfim, eu estava feliz por todos eles, e torcendo pra que nenhum deles passasse pela mesma situação em que eu estava. Conforme a doença de Lilia avançava mais eu me distanciava deles, eu tinha que me dedicar a ela, toda minha atenção era direcionada a recuperação dela... mas no final nada disso adiantou.

Quando cheguei ao Japão senti uma nostalgia boa, era bom voltar pra casa, eu já tinha comprado um apartamento perto do hospital onde trabalharia, Millo e Camus prepararam tudo pra minha chegada e me receberam de braços abertos.

Comecei a organizar minha nova casa, decorei tudo a meu modo e preparei tudo pra que Miguel se sentisse a vontade, eu estava começando uma vida nova, e queria começa-la bem e até que tudo estava saindo muito bem.

Meus sogros me ligavam praticamente todos os dias pra saber como tudo estava indo. E até mesmo meus amigos de lá viviam pedindo noticias, eles pareciam bem mais preocupados comigo do que meus amigos no Japão, mas é natural já que todos viram pelo que eu passei, estavam lá o tempo todo e me deram todo apoio possível, não reclamo de nada, eu preferi não relatar nada do que estava acontecendo pros meus amigos no Japão, até pedi pra Shiryu, Millo e Camus guardarem segredo, eles ficaram relutantes, mas atenderam meu pedido, melhor assim, não queria preocupar ninguém.

O hospital onde comecei a trabalhar era ótimo e todos eram muito hospitaleiros, comecei a fazer amizade com todos, o que era estranho, pois embora eu não tentasse ser eu estava mais fechado a contato do que antes, mas ninguém parecia se importar, sempre respeitavam meu espaço e aos poucos eu aprendia a lidar com todos.

Mas eu ainda não tinha ido ver meus outros amigos, não me sentia pronto ainda.

Quando finalmente completou um ano da morte de Lilia eu me senti como achei que me sentiria... Eu estava péssimo, achei que me afastar da Rússia fariam as coisas mudarem, mas eu estava terrivelmente errado.

Eu evitava ao máximo olhar pra qualquer foto de Lilia, achei que se tentasse não lembrar seria melhor, mas era o contrario. Eu sentia tanta falta dela, e não era como se eu estivesse na minha antiga casa quando onde quer que eu esbarre encontraria algo que me faria lembrar dela.

Num ato desesperado eu retirei todas as nossas fotos guardadas e coloquei em molduras e as espalhei pelo apartamento. Pensei que iria mergulhar numa nova depressão, mas não foi o que aconteceu, não me senti tão bem, mas não estava tão terrível quanto eu achei que estaria. Eu me sentia tranquilo, lembrar-me dela não era tão doloroso agora, aquele ambiente novo mostrava que eu estava em uma nova vida e que Lilia infelizmente já estava no passado, mas isso significava também que a dor já estava passando e finalmente eu podia olhar pras minhas lembranças sem derramar lagrimas. Inclusive percebi que já fazia muito tempo que eu não derramava lagrima alguma, eu estava num estado de entorpecimento, e não era ruim embora também não fosse tão bom, mas era uma situação admissível.

Então decidi deixar os quadros ali, eu não sentia mais dor quando olhava pra eles, e Miguel também não se sentia tão mal e não perguntava mais tanto por ela.

Passado um mês daquela mudança e aquela vida nova ainda tomava muito do meu tempo, eu frequentemente contratava uma babá ou outra pra ficar com o Miguel, a essa altura ele já estava muito apegado a mim, e não tolerava mais ninguém, mas isso não era exatamente bom, pois ele não suportava mais minha ausência, eu não queria que ele ficasse assim tão dependente e eu também não gostava de me separar dele, principalmente com essa ideia de deixar meu filho com uma estranha, mas foi inevitável, e isso tornava as coisas cada vez mais difíceis de modo que encontrar uma babá pra ele já estava ficando monótono, já era a quarta babá em um único mês, e nem preciso dizer que ele se livrou das outras, era estranho, ele era apenas um garotinho, mal entendia o que falávamos então eu não entendia como aquela aparência de anjo poderia traumatizar tanto as babas, nem sei como ele faz, as garotas simplesmente desistem sem me darem maiores explicações, de qualquer modo vou ter uma conversa bem séria com ele.

Millo e Camus me ajudaram muito nesse sentido, variavam em ficar com Miguel, eu tinha que encontrar alguém que fique definitivamente com meu filho pra que ele não sinta tanto a minha falta quando vou trabalhar, mas eu não tinha tempo pra fazer aquilo.

Completou um mês e eu finalmente achei que era hora de me juntar a todos, e levei Miguel pra conhecê-los, a reunião de cavaleiros era na mansão da Saori, e não deu outra e o Miguel foi a atração principal, todos me cumprimentaram e eu me sentia ótimo em estar de novo entre eles, meu japonês estava um tanto enferrujado de forma que meu sotaque russo tinha voltado a ser fortíssimo, mas ninguém pareceu se importar, ainda bem, quanto menos etê eu parecesse melhor.

Acho que estou inseguro demais ultimamente.

Eu conversei com todos, e graças a Deus nenhum deles me direcionou nenhum olhar de lamentação e não tomaram minha situação de viúvo como o centro de nenhuma conversa, eles entendiam, só não sei se é porque eles sabiam que eu odiava aquelas atitudes ou se sou eu que disfarço tão bem com minha frieza.

Conversei especialmente com Shiryu, era com quem eu mais me identificava, ele era o mais sensato de todos, além de Camus e Millo é claro, mas Shiryu tinha minha idade, então me entendia melhor, fora que ele tinha filhos também, com os quais o Miguel se identificou rapidamente, foi a primeira vez desde tanto tempo que ele se divertiu de verdade, com aquele riso contagiante que eu a muito não ouvia. Era maravilhoso ver meu filho alegre novamente.

Contei a Shiryu tudo que aconteceu nos últimos tempos, embora ele já soubesse por alto, na verdade eu contei o meu lado, como eu me sentia e como estava lidando com aquela nova vida. Ele como um bom amigo não faltou em conselhos e em nenhum momento me repreendeu, ele apenas disse que meu estado depressivo era natural pra alguém que amava tanto a esposa e que achava ótimo que minha recuperação estava dando bons resultados. Senti-me bem ouvir algo assim dele, eu já estava farto de ouvir as pessoas dizendo que sou um irresponsável inconsequente e que era mais do que minha obrigação mudar de atitudes, na verdade não diziam na minha frente, mas eu sei que pensavam, era verdade mesmo, então eu não discutia... não que eu quisesse que passassem a mão pela minha cabeça, mas valha-me Deus, eu entro em depressão por alguns meses e as pessoas já começam a insinuar que eu sempre fui assim.

Eu não queria ganhar uma estrelinha de bom comportamento, longe disso, mas é sempre bom ouvir uma palavra de incentivo pra garantir que eu estava mesmo fazendo a coisa certa, eu sei que eu estava, mas gostaria de ouvir de vez em quando.

Desculpem, sou mesmo uma lástima, desse jeito vocês mal devem me reconhecer... Antigamente eu diria algo do tipo: 'que se danem os outros', ou 'faço o que quero e quando quero, não me importo com a opinião alheia', eu nunca disse nada disso alto pra não pensarem que eu me pareço com o Ikki, principalmente porque não era nem um pouco educado nem cortês, ter sido educado por Camus me privou de demostrar essa parte rude e grosseira de mim, mas acreditem, eu era assim mesmo... Pensar diferente torna cada vez mais palpável minha mudança, espero que entendam que eu tenho meus motivos pra isso, porem acho que meus amigos não notaram, pelo menos espero que não.

Aquela primeira reunião foi ótima, foi muito bom reencontrar meus amigos.

Era ótimo rever o Seiya e a Saori animados, o Shiryu, meu sensato amigo e conselheiro, os outros cavaleiros de ouro, e até mesmo Ikki, que mesmo do jeito dele mostrou simpatia comigo.

Fiquei triste em não ver o Shun, mas tudo bem, alguma hora eu veria ele. Descobri que ele tinha uma vida muito ocupada, e que só eventualmente participava daquelas reuniões, mas tudo bem, é bom saber que ele segue com a vida dele do jeito que achava melhor, mas confesso que senti falta dele, afinal ele sempre foi o mais amável e sensível de todos nós e eu gostava de ter alguém assim por perto.

Combinei com eles algum dia pra sair, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, é claro que só quando eu tivesse tempo, ultimamente tem sido bastante trabalhoso no hospital onde estou, mas é melhor assim, me sinto util.

Fico muito feliz em dizer que aquilo estava me fazendo muito bem, a mim e ao Miguel, eu já estava mais estabilizado, quem sabe com o tempo eu voltasse a ser como antes e realmente encontrasse outro amor, mas ainda é muito cedo pra isso, estou longe de achar qualquer outra mulher atraente quanto menos me apaixonar.

Eu conversava com Shiryu quando vi Seiya correndo pra cima e pra baixo com Miguel no ombro.

Céus aquilo me deu medo, agora eu sei o que a Lilia sentia quando eu fazia aquilo com o Miguel, eu merecia uma bronca mesmo, era angustiante, ele era um cavaleiro e eu não devia me preocupar, mas estamos falando do estabanado do Seiya né.

Tomei Miguel dele antes que minha mente começasse a formular várias maneiras sórdidas de assassinar aquele pangaré alado.

A noite se seguiu normalmente, se normal queria dizer todos se embebedando e fazendo coisas estranhas, é claro que tinham os comportados, estou sendo um deles hoje, principalmente porque eu tinha que me manter atento pra que ninguém cambaleasse e caísse bêbado em cima do Miguel, mas de certa forma todos se comportavam, a sua maneira é claro, afinal nenhum de nós é de fato normal, acho que minha caretice tem alcançado níveis tão altos que eu tenho achado tudo fora do comum ultimamente, se fosse a tempos passados eu sequer me importaria com qualquer algazarra, permaneceria quieto, mas enchendo a cara como todos. Sou comportado ao meu modo também, mas eu tinha certo receio de beber e começar a me lamentar de novo pela morte de Lilia, e eu sinceramente odiava chamar atenção ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas vai saber o que eu faria se exagerasse na bebida, então achei bom parar de beber desde que me recuperei daquela depressão, era a atitude mais sensata a se tomar.

Mais uma reunião, eu conversava com Shiryu na varanda enquanto Miguel brincava com os gêmeos, Shiryu era um ótimo ouvinte e estava se tornando meu melhor amigo, ele me dava ótimos conselhos, e eu o ouvia também.

Quando menos espero ouço uma voz familiar atrás de mim, logo reconheci, finalmente ele apareceu, me virei pra ele e sorri, era muito bom revê-lo.

─Oi Shun.

Ele ficou me olhando por um tempo, será que eu estou tão mudado assim que ele não me reconheceu?

─Hy-Hyoga? – ele me olhou de um jeito estranho, e finalmente me abraçou. O olhei e vi que ele chorava, do que chorava?

Shiryu nos deixou sozinhos e começamos a conversar, ele parecia aborrecido comigo, tentei faze-lo entender o motivo do meu sumiço, mas sem revelar nada muito dramático, porem o que o deixou mais surpreso foi o fato de eu ter um filho, vindo logo depois com a pergunta que eu estava tentando evitar, ele perguntou por ela, e parecia mais aborrecido ainda.

Eu contei a ele minha condição e viúvo e ele se mostrou muito sensibilizado comigo, não era como a reação das outras pessoas que apenas me dão aqueles pêsames por educação sem realmente se importar, mas ele foi diferente, ele ficou realmente muito triste, parecia tomar minha dor pra ele, era estranho então tratei de tentar sumir com minha expressão de lamentação o máximo que eu pude, e pra minha alegria ele não insistiu no assunto.

Tomamos Miguel em nossa conversa, era bom falar do meu filho, isso sempre me deixava feliz.

Descobri que ele era homossexual, isso não foi uma surpresa, eu já suspeitava faz algum tempo, mas preferi não questionar.

Voltamos a olhar pros meninos e percebi que o Miguel já estava cansado, então fui até ele, Shun me seguiu, percebi que ele nos observava atentamente.

Estranhamente o Miguel não quis ir com ele. Miguel sempre foi intolerante com as babás, mas com todos os meus amigos ele foi muito carinhoso, mas estranhamente ele repeliu Shun de tal maneira que até eu fiquei sem jeito, Shun era um dos meus melhores amigos, eu queria que meu filho gostasse dele também.

Percebi que Shun ficou chateado também, mas eu não podia fazer nada, quando Miguel se enfeza com algo até mesmo eu tenho dificuldades de coloca-lo na linha, e eu não podia obriga-lo a gostar de ninguém.

Perguntei se algum deles tinha em mente alguma pessoa que eu pudesse contratar como babá, e estranhamente Shun se prontificou a cuidar do meu filho, pensei que ele não tinha tempo pra nada, então fiquei muito grato por ele disponibilizar um tempo pra me ajudar.

Aceitei a ajuda, seria uma forma de me reaproximar ele, afinal ele era um de meus amigos que estava mais distante, seguido de Ikki, mas Ikki é Ikki né, com ele eu nunca me dei muito bem mesmo.

Antes de ir eu ouvi um comentário do tagarela do Seiya: '─Huuummm. Com o maior prazer é? O caminho já tá livre mesmo, e com certeza isso dá uns pontos pra você Shun.'

Eles achavam que eu não tinha ouvido aquele comentário idiota.

Não entendi direito o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, eu andava meio emburrecido ultimamente, levei um tempo pra assimilar, mas quando finalmente entendi fiquei meio desconfortável.

De onde aquele pangaré desengonçado tinha tirado aquela ideia estupida? Eu e o Shun? NUNCA. Definitivamente NUNCA. Eu gostava do Shun, mas não daquela maneira, isso sequer tinha passado pela minha cabeça algum dia.

Então resolvi esquecer aquele incidente infeliz senão da próxima vez que eu visse Seiya poderia congela-lo e larga-lo no fundo de um abismo pra ele entender o recado que eu não gostei nem um pouco daquela brincadeira sem graça, mas vocês me conhecem, sou uma pessoa pacifica, ou eu esquecia ou pedia ao Ikki pra fazer esse trabalho sujo por mim, e tenho quase certeza que ele faria de graça.

No dia seguinte liguei pro Shun, ele estava atrasado, e eu já ia me atrasar também. Será que ele tinha esquecido o que tinha me prometido?

Ele atendeu só depois de eu insistir muito, disse que estava procurando meu apartamento, o que era estranho já que eu não ouvia nenhum som de transito no fundo.

Ele chegou todo alvoroçado, provavelmente ele tinha acordado tarde e inventou aquela historia, acho que ele esqueceu que eu sou muito observador e que era difícil mentir pra mim, mas deixei pra lá.

Dei as instruções pra ele na pressa, eu estava atrasado, e ele pareceu entender tudo que eu disse, melhor assim, gosto de pessoas inteligentes e espertas.

Agradeci e me retirei, acho que estava colocando o Miguel em boas mãos.

O dia foi exaustivo, quando voltei pra casa eu estava muito cansado, eu só queria deitar e dormir, mas não achei justo deixar Shun cuidar de tudo sozinho, então disfarcei meu cansaço o máximo que pude, passei a ser especialista em disfarçar minhas situações físicas e emocionais, tive muito treino nisso quando eu chegava exausto em casa e tinha que cuidar de Lilia, não queria que ela se sentisse mal por mim.

Como sempre Miguel me recebeu com um caloroso abraço. Gosto quando ele faz isso.

Observei que Shun me olhava atentamente, aquilo me deixava um pouco desconfortável, depois daquele comentário idiota do Seiya eu passei a me incomodar com os olhares do Shun, era estranho.

Ele soltou um comentário que me deixou mais acuado ainda.

'─Hum. Não sabia que você usava lentes... Ficou muito bonito em você.'

Bonito? Resolvi ignorar aquilo.

Perguntei se o dia tinha corrido bem pra eles, afinal eu conheço bem meu filho, sei que com certeza ele aprontou alguma.

Mas do contrario de todas as minhas suposições sobre Miguel ter feito com o pobre do Shun, o mesmo negou qualquer incidente, seria aquilo verdade?

Não acreditei muito não, Shun parecia meio acuado quando negou, ou ele estava protegendo o Miguel ou fez alguma besteira também e estava se protegendo, ou até mesmo as duas coisas.

Bom, não aconteceu nada grave então achei melhor esquecer minhas desconfianças.

Miguel queria sair, Shun prometeu eu acho, resolvi acompanha-los, afinal tenho que dedicar um tempo pro meu filho também.

Shun não gostou muito da ideia, acho que ele percebia muito bem o que eu tentava disfarçar, mas não dei a mínima, eu sei meu limite, já suportei cansaços extremos. SQN.

Tive que deitar um pouco pra descansar, tirei aquela camisa que me dava um calor insuportável e me deitei por um tempo.

Eu quase adormeci, mas levantei antes que o cansaço tomasse controle sobre mim, suspirei cansado e olhei pro retrato de Lilia no criado mudo.

─É meu amor, a vida continua... e é um saco. – pensei.

Foi aí que Shun se anunciou, a quanto tempo ele estava ali? Deixa pra lá.

Ele insistiu pra que eu descansasse, mas quem disse que eu ouvia? Levantei e fui procurar alguma camisa, vi que ele não saia, qual o problema dele? Aquilo era desconfortável, não só por ele estar ali, mas sim pelo olhar que ele me direcionava, fixo, um tanto... perdido.

Será que ele me achava atraente? O fato de agora eu saber a opção sexual dele e principalmente depois daquele comentário do Seiya me colocaram em alerta, decidi tirar a prova, me vesti lentamente na frente dele, e confirmei o que já suspeitava, ele não tirava os olhos de mim, então eu era mesmo atraente pra ele.

Me desculpe Shun, você é bonitinho, mas não faz meu gênero, literalmente.

Saímos e ele estava mais calado do que de costume, isso até perguntar como foi meu dia de trabalho.

Ora, eu não queria conversar, mas sou educado, respondi por monossílabos, mas respondi. Então ele iniciou as perguntas de praxe, até enfim perguntar novamente por que eu tinha sumido por tanto tempo, ele parecia realmente magoado.

Só que eu não queria explicar, falar sobre Lilia novamente me esgotava, eu definitivamente não queria pensar nela naquele momento. Então decidi faze-lo entender da melhor maneira possível, e graças a Deus ele entendeu.

Eu estava grato por ele se mostrar sempre tão prestativo comigo, tinha me esquecido que ele sempre foi assim, um amor de pessoa. Shun é assim mesmo, educado, gentil, compreensivo, e animado, senti falta disso... senti falta dele.

Mesmo sabendo como ele se sentia perto de mim e mesmo que fosse um tanto desconfortável eu resolvi que queria passar mais um tempo com ele, até porque ele não se atreveria em nada, se tem uma coisa que eu me lembro bem é que Shun sempre foi muito tímido, então fiquei tranquilo.

Até mesmo Miguel não parecia mais tão intolerável a ele. O convidei pra passar o restante da noite conosco. Afinal faz tanto tempo que não convivemos e poderia ser apenas impressão minha, mas ele não parecia querer ir embora também.

Perguntei a ele o que gostaria de fazer, e sendo o Shun novamente sendo 'o Shun', ele decidiu fazer o que achava melhor pra mim. E até se ofereceu pra cozinhar pra nós, sempre atencioso, é claro que eu me recusei, não poderia abusar da boa vontade do meu amigo, mas ele insistiu tanto e eu não sou lá muito bom pra cozinhar então resolvi aceitar.

Infelizmente eu não tinha comprado suprimentos, é um saco fazer isso, eu não tinha tempo nem paciência, mas era necessário então nós fomos.

Shun ficou relutante em ir a um mercado que tinha ali perto, não entendi nada, o que será que ele aprontou?

Fomos pra outro bem mais distante. Com ele me dizendo o tempo todo que ainda não era longe o suficiente.

Quando chegamos ao mercado o Miguel começou com as birras, e eu não estava muito paciente, ele quis descer e eu deixei, e Shun pareceu muito preocupado pelo jeito que eu agia, acho que eu pareci um irresponsável pra cuidar do Miguel, então eu expliquei pra ele ficar mais aliviado.

Shun ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo, mas parecia incomodado, impaciente, e ficou ainda mais quando uma daquelas garotas oferecidas chegou perto de mim, pra falar a verdade ela era bastante bonita, mas eu não estava muito a fim de ficar flertando com garotas com o Shun na minha cola, ou mesmo que fosse outra pessoa, ou mesmo sozinho... tá bom, acho que eu não fico a fim de fazer nada ultimamente.

Dispensei a garota antes que ela inventasse de se jogar pra cima de mim, até porque a presença do Miguel já tinha a espantado, não é muito comum um pai solteiro andar sozinho por aí, então logo as pessoas supunham que minha esposa estaria por perto, e é claro que eu confirmei, será que ela não tinha visto minha aliança?

Não tirei minha aliança nenhum dia sequer depois da morte de Lilia, aquela era a minha ligação com ela, como se eu ainda pertencesse a ela, ou seja, era uma prova de que ela realmente existiu, de que eu fui feliz. Fora que era bastante útil pra espantar essas garotas, Miguel e minha aliança eram meus amuletos pra me manter indiferente a tudo.

Sei que prometi a Lilia, mas no momento eu não conseguia sequer tira-la da cabeça quanto menos começar a pensar em outra que possa substitui-la.

Nunca pensei que poderia tocar num outro corpo que não fosse o de Lilia, na pele dela, no cheiro e nas curvas dela, eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar.

Eu tinha medo de me meter numa relação casual e quando chegasse na hora H minha mente me pregasse a peça de vir com todas as lembranças de Lilia e todo o entusiasmo e excitação que eu tivesse com quem quer que fosse simplesmente desaparecesse quando percebesse que não era Lilia que estava ali comigo, e de repente eu perdesse toda a animação e acabasse falhando... Vocês me entendem.

Eu não poderia conceber que ela realmente tinha ido, minha mente já sabia disso a tempos, mas meu corpo não. Ter relações com outra mulher só confirmariam pro meu corpo o que minha mente tem tentado lhe dizer a tanto tempo, que ela realmente se foi, não sei se conseguiria deixar outra mulher me tocar nessas circunstancias, eu só me lembrava dos toques de Lilia, de sua mão macia e delicada passeando pelo meu corpo, de forma que qualquer outro toque faria meu corpo estranhar de imediato e acabasse com um trauma, sei que parece ridículo, mas é assim que estão as coisas.

Era angustiante só de imaginar, por isso eu não me arriscava, nem sei quanto tempo faz desde que tive relações, um ano? Mais? Há quanto tempo eu não sentia um calor como aquele?

Só sei que a ultima vez foi antes de Lilia ficar doente, não podíamos fazer aquilo com ela naquelas condições. Acho que foi quando ainda tentávamos fazer com que ela engravidasse, e não posso negar que as tentativas de ser ter um filho é a melhor parte, se é que vocês me entendem, não fazíamos amor muitas vezes quando ela estava gravida, era difícil, principalmente pra ela, então desistimos quando não tinha mais jeito, restava apenas esperar que ela tivesse o bebê e pudéssemos retomar nossa vida sexual. Depois disso tudo voltou ao normal, mas depois ela ficou doente.

Eu a compreendi perfeitamente, e acho que ela sempre estranhava e tinha fortes duvidas que eu lhe fosse fiel nesse meio tempo, e que procurasse aliviar minhas necessidades com outra mulher, mas eu não fiz isso, sequer pensei, é claro que ela teria a prova viva de que poderia confiar plenamente na minha fidelidade agora, mas ela não podia.

Então como podem ver já fazia muito tempo, então não era novidade que eu estivesse tão inseguro.

Será que estou destinado a virar padre agora? Com certeza não, não considero o celibato uma coisa boa pra ninguém, de que adiantava eu me reprimir se eu sei que mesmo que demore a necessidade iria voltar por conta própria algum dia? Era melhor esperar.

Achei estranha a reação de Shun com aquela garota, ele ficou... Enciumado?... Deixei pra lá.

Ele comentou algo como ser difícil ser casada comigo... será? Nunca pensei muito nisso, eu podia ser uma pessoa de difícil convivência mesmo, talvez eu só tivesse tido sorte em conhecer Lilia, e talvez eu nunca mais encontre alguém que me ame tanto quanto ela me amou. Droga, Shun tinha que ter dito aquilo mesmo pra me angustiar ainda mais.

Teve uma hora que ele se enfezou de vez pra que eu me apressasse, eu não poderia fazer isso, por mais que eu odiasse tanto fazer compras, mas eu tinha que fazer com cuidado. Miguel é alérgico a muitas coisas, e as chances dele ser alérgico a quase tudo que Lilia era aumentavam em 80%, ele herdou isso dela, então eu tinha que tomar cuidado com o que quer que eu fosse comprar, com anafilaxia* não se brinca, uma vez Lilia passou tão mal por comer umas simples nozes que causou uma angioedema* tão agressiva que tive que leva-la ao pronto-socorro as pressas, bela herança você herdou heim Miguel.

Acho que minhas idas ao hospital eram em maioria por alguma emergência em minha família do que pro próprio trabalho, eu tinha que estar em alerta o tempo todo.

Miguel nunca teve uma reação alérgica muito forte, apenas uma irritação ou outra, mas era melhor não arriscar, principalmente porque deixa-lo nas mãos de babás adolescentes não parecia ser muito seguro.

Shun parecia realmente com pressa, então solicitei a ele que fosse procurar o que usaria pra fazer o jantar pra que saísse do meu pé. Ele foi pisando duro, mas foi, me lembrou muito o temperamento da Lilia, sempre com emoções ao extremo, ora alegre demais, ora irritada demais, e por aí vai.

Achei estranho que o Miguel quisesse ir com ele, parece que se deram bem, estranho, mesmo com Shiryu ele não ficou assim tão apegado.

Eles foram e eu me apressei pra terminar logo com aquilo.

Quando terminamos as compras fomos a uma locadora de DVD's pra alugar alguma coisa, eu não estava muito a fim de assistir nada, mas o Shun queria, então que seja. Shun falava o tempo todo, era agradável ouvi-lo, fazia tanto tempo desde que eu não ouvia alguém falando sem parar, Lilia era muito tagarela, as vezes eu até me irritava, mas nunca disse isso a ela, e hoje em dia eu sinto falta. A presença daquele virginiano era confortante.

Porem ele se incomodou por eu ficar calado o tempo todo, insistiu pra que eu dissesse alguma coisa, acho que ele não entendia que não se pode ensinar um peixe a voar, porque ele não entendia que eu só queria ouvir ele falar? Eu só queria companhia.

Suspirei e reuni minha paciência pra lhe contar meu dia, quando terminei o relato ele ficou me olhando estranho, assustado, esqueci que eu nunca precisava medir palavras pra falar de termos médicos e coisas sobre pacientes com Lilia, afinal ela era medica também, mas acho que pra uma pessoa que não convivia com essa realidade aquele relato poderia soar apavorante.

Ele se desculpou, não entendi porque, acho que ele tinha espairecido a mente e entendeu que meu dia realmente foi cansativo. Que bom, aprendia rápido.

Expliquei a ele que de inicio eu também fiquei muito abalado e que Lilia me ajudou muito nesse sentido, sempre cuidou de mim, tanto quanto eu cuidava dela. E agora tudo aquilo não era nada demais.

Era estranho, agora que eu notei que passei a falar dela sem me sentir tão mal, seria efeito da simples presença do Shun?

Depois do que eu disse ele ficou calado, um tanto apreensivo, será que eu disse alguma coisa errada?

Quando chegamos à locadora pedi que ele escolhesse logo os filmes, ele foi reclamando, mas foi, bem como pensei, igualzinho a Lilia, ou como o Ikki também, acho que eu só tenho a sorte de encontrar pessoas assim, acho que o único calmo igual a mim é o Shiryu.

Fiquei com peso na consciência em deixa-lo ir, estava deixando ele fazer tudo sozinho, acho que ele deve ter pensado que eu estava de má vontade, então fui ajuda-lo a escolher.

Vi que ele escolheu um DVD de um desenho que o Miguel se viciou faz algum tempo. Oh que gloria, eu tinha que passar por tudo aquilo de novo? Se bem que ouvir o Miguel rindo o tempo todo é muito bom, daquela vez só faltou ele me fazer dançar as musicas também, seria cômico com certeza, mas eu não ia ouvir aquelas musiquinhas de novo, ah não vou mesmo.

Peguei o DVD dele e empurrei outro diferente, Shun não entendeu nada, expliquei e ele riu, gosto de o ouvir rindo.

Ele ficou escolhendo outros e eu fui pro caixa pra irmos logo embora, foi quando eu vi uma colega de trabalho, Hana Takeda, ela tinha a minha idade, era uma boa moça, casada e tinha uma filhinha de uns três anos, eu também conhecia o marido dela, era um medico anestesista. Boas pessoas. Conversamos um pouco até o Shun aparecer, eu os apresentei, mas notei que ele ficou incomodado com Hana e foi um tanto rude com ela, lancei um olhar de desculpas a ela quando ele se virou, ela apenas sorriu e deu de ombros. Ainda bem que ela não levou a mal.

Shun praticamente me arrastou pra fora, quase não me despedi de Hana direito, ele entrou emburrado no carro, eu coloquei o Miguel quietinho lá atrás e fui perguntar o que ele tinha, se estava aborrecido comigo.

Talvez ele tivesse algum problema de mudança drástica de humor, problema sério esse, Lilia também tinha.

Perguntei se ele estava bem e me aproximei pra averiguar, ele ficou incomodado com minha aproximação, percebi que ele ficou eriçado quando eu o toquei.

Será que meu toque ou minha simples presença o incomodava de forma ruim? Se fosse isso eu não teria mais que me preocupar se sou ou não atraente pra ele, e essa suposição mal formulada me aliviou um pouco, achei melhor pensar assim.

Ele ficou calado o caminho de casa inteiro. Resolvi não insistir. Chegamos e ele subiu e me deixou sozinho, eu me sentia casado de novo, o que deu nele? Só faltou ele dizer que eu ia dormir no sofá por seja lá o que for que eu tenha feito.

Quando eu terminei de subir com as compras comecei a arrumar tudo, e então ele deixou o Miguel brincando na sala e veio até mim com cara de arrependimento.

Pediu desculpas, tapado do jeito que sou não entendi o porquê dele estar se desculpando, depois ele disse que era por ter se aborrecido comigo, e eu nem ao menos sabia o que tinha feito de errado e ele não parecia disposto a explicar, então deixei pra lá.

Ele foi tomar um banho e eu emprestei umas roupas minhas.

Enquanto eu arrumava as coisas percebi umas sacolas de outro mercado, então ele tinha saído, mentiu pra mim? Porque?

Será que era o mesmo mercado que ele evitou que fossemos? Decorei a marca das sacolas e iria lá depois pra averiguar... percebi também que a vasilha que eu preparei o almoço pro Miguel estava na pia, a abri e vi que estava com a comida queimada, agora eu entendi porque ele teve que sair pra ir no mercado. Porque ele não disse logo? Acidentes acontecem ora.

Acho que Shun deveria tomar mais cuidado em não deixar as pistas do crime a mostra, eu tenho um lado investigativo que desbanca qualquer um, era assim que eu pegava a Lilia no ato quando ela aprontava alguma coisa.

Bom, não vou discutir por besteira, afinal estava tudo bem, então resolvi me fingir de desentendido.

Quando Shun voltou começou a preparar o jantar e eu o ajudei, Lilia sempre gostou que eu fizesse isso, dizia que se eu ia comer tinha que ajudar também senão ia ficar só na vontade mesmo, jeitinho amoroso não acham? Às vezes ela era assim mesmo, era engraçado.

Mas antes tive que tomar um remédio já que aquela dor de cabeça já estava acabando comigo, aquela enxaqueca começou quando eu entrei naquela depressão, eu já tinha superado, mas aquela dor de cabeça insuportável tinha ficado pra me lembrar um pouco daqueles dias terríveis.

Shun ficou surpreso quando me viu tomar o remédio, então achei de aplicar uma brincadeira nele pra ele aprender a não tentar me enganar, eu disse que era remédio controlado. Ele ficou com uma cara de paisagem não acreditando no que eu disse, fiz foi rir da cara dele, ele se surpreende por qualquer coisa, até porque não precisa ser um louco pra tomar remédios controlados.

Ele suspirou aliviado, e levei um susto quando ele se aproximou de mim dizendo que só o remédio não adiantava, o que ele ia fazer? Segurei as mãos dele antes que se aproximasse mais.

Ele estranhou e disse que só ia fazer uma massagem, ah era só isso, então eu deixei. O toque dele era suave, sentir as mãos dele era muito bom, ele tinha jeito pra aquilo, e realmente era relaxante e estava me fazendo muito bem.

Foi quando meu celular tocou, droga, aquilo estava bom.

Fui atender, era o Shiryu, ele me passou o numero da garota que tinha me indicado de babá.

Liguei pra ela, mas descobri que ela não ia poder cuidar do Miguel, e agora o que eu faria?

Fui pra sala desanimado, Shun estava lá, cotei a ele e ele ficou pensativo antes de dar a ideia de publicar um anúncio de vaga no jornal, achei a ideia ótima, porque eu nunca pensei nisso?

Discutimos melhor a ideia e ele ainda se prontificou de cuidar do Miguel a semana inteira. Um amigo se disponibilizaria tanto assim por outro?

Não quis aceitar, todos sempre me disseram que o Shun tinha uma vida agitada e sempre teve pouco tempo, então porque ele queria tanto me ajudar? Só porque sou amigo dele?

Ora, Shiryu também era meu amigo, mas ele não deixaria de administrar as empresas Kido só pra me ajudar, então porque Shun estava fazendo tanto por mim?

Ele explicou que teria tempo livre, pois iniciaria seu manuscrito, mas pra esse tipo de coisa era necessário tempo e concentração, e ele ainda teria que cuidar do Miguel ao mesmo tempo, ele era uma espécie de jedai por acaso?

Eu insisti que não, mas ele é teimoso. Resolvi aceitar de novo, porque será que eu estava cedendo tanto com ele?

Decidido então tratei de ir preparar o jantar do Miguel e o Shun de terminar o jantar, eu o ajudei e depois fui tomar um banho, e como é bom relaxar depois de um dia exaustivo.

Quando voltei Shun já tinha preparado tudo e estava me esperando, conversamos mais enquanto jantávamos, e tenho que tirar o chapéu pra ele, a comida estava deliciosa, ele cozinha muito bem.

Diferente dos meus projetos de comida, minhas tentativas acabavam em desastre, eu não sabia fazer praticamente nada, mas tenho orgulho de dizer que sei ferver a agua, brincadeira, eu sei fazer sopa também, era isso que eu eventualmente preparava pro Miguel, mas eu sei que ele detestava porque nunca conseguiu comer tudo e sempre torcia o nariz pro prato que eu lhe dava.

Quem sempre cozinhou foi a Lilia, eu só ajudava, mas não entendia nada sobre cozinhar, apenas observava, aquela era uma ciência que eu não era muito habituado e não dominava nem um pouco.

Por isso desisti e passei a pedir comida de um restaurante, nem eu mesmo aturo minha própria comida.

Conversamos e percebi que ele andava tão solitário quanto eu, acho até que ele fazia o mesmo que eu, de focar no trabalho pra esquecer as angustias.

Ele estava animado, e eu também, a quanto tempo eu não ria assim?

Eu comentei alguma coisa sobre Lilia e confirmei que realmente não era doloroso falar dela com Shun.

─Hum. Vocês eram bastante unidos né? – ele perguntou.

─Sim... A Lilia me completava... ela era sempre muito animada... você também é Shun, gosto de ter você aqui, sua presença anima o ambiente. – eu não acreditei que disse mesmo isso, o que deu em mim?

Ele sorriu de volta, gosto de vê-lo assim.

Quando terminamos de jantar o Shun foi assistir o filme que ele alugou para o Miguel, eu decidi repousar um pouco, fui pra varanda e me sentei naquelas cadeiras reclináveis, era assim que Lilia e eu as vezes ficávamos no fim de semana, sentávamos e conversávamos amenidades, inclusive eu ainda mantinha a cadeira dela ao meu lado... obsessão eu sei.

A voz dela era melodiosa e calma e sempre era relaxante ouvir ela falar, eu acabava adormecendo, é claro que logo depois ela me dava uns tapas por dormir em meio os discurso dela, nunca a fiz entender que não era porque ela era chata, mas sim porque a voz dela me acalentava.

Só de lembrar eu já adormecia, nem sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, só acordei com as batidas insistentes do Miguel na porta de vidro e do Shun dizendo pra ele me deixar em paz.

Eu o chamei e Shun abriu a porta pra ele, o peguei o comecei a aninha-lo, parecia cansado também, chamei Shun pra perto de nós, mas ele ficou relutante em se aproximar.

Tive que insistir, então ele resolveu se aproximar e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado, me senti estranho de novo, mas era uma sensação boa ter aquele lugar ocupado mesmo que não fosse por Lilia, fora que a presença de Shun era diferente, era algo novo, mas era bom, e eu já estava sentindo falta de vivenciar algo assim.

Passou alguns minutos e Shun se retirou repentinamente, não entendi o que houve, ele parecia angustiado, pensei se tinha feito outra besteira.

Quando Miguel dormiu eu o levei pro quarto e depois fui pra sala e vi Shun pensativo no sofá, estava tão distraído que nem me notou ali atrás dele.

Ele levou um susto quando eu me pronunciei, perguntei se ele estava bem de novo, acho que tinha se tornado um habito eu ter que perguntar o tempo todo se alguém se sentia bem, e acho que nem preciso dizer o porquê.

Shun quis ir embora, parecia até que queria fugir de mim por causa do jeito desajeitado que ele tentava explicar sua saída, fiquei triste, agora que queria que ele ficasse, na verdade eu não queria ficar sozinho, senão isso me obrigaria a pensar, se eu pensasse demais acabaria deprimido de novo.

Ele se aproximou de mim com o pretexto de ver se minha dor de cabeça tinha passado, eu deixei, admito que queria sentir de novo as mãos dele. Então fechei os olhos apreciando o contato, mas houve algo estranho, em vez dele continuar com a massagem ele começou a me acariciar, o que deu nele?

Abri os olhos imediatamente e vi a expressão dele, era terna, serena, e um tanto... apaixonada?

Com certeza não, eu estava imaginando coisas. Esquivei-me dele e o afastei.

Perguntei se ele ainda queria ir embora, mas ele não quis mais, fiquei novamente animado, eu queria a companhia dele.

Preparei o quarto pra ele e fomos assistir o filme, era ótimo descontrair com o Shun, acho que eu estava rindo mais naquela noite do que nos vários meses anteriores.

Quando ele colocou o segundo filme eu fiquei mais quieto, era o cansaço enfim tomando conta de mim, e eu acabei adormecendo ali mesmo, passei a sonhar com Lilia de novo, uma lembrança boa daquela vez.

Mas pra minha surpresa eu dormi no ombro do Shun, quando eu acordei estava praticamente deitado no peito dele e ele estava com os braços envoltos em mim, acho que pra impedir que eu caísse, fiquei muito constrangido com aquilo, eu não era acostumado a me expor daquela forma, e o Shun como o bom amigo que é sequer estava incomodado com meu atrevimento e não me repeliu, na verdade ele dormia tranquilamente apoiado em mim também.

Ele era aconchegante, e eu me sentia bem com ele, mas não podíamos dormir ali.

Tive que acorda-lo, só que eu tentei e tentei, mas ele dorme feito uma pedra, não acordou de jeito nenhum, até pensei em jogar agua gelada nele, mas seria desumano demais.

Resolvi leva-lo pro quarto, por incrível que pareça ele era leve, leve mesmo, acho que ele devia comer mais.

Eu o deitei na cama e velei seu sono por alguns minutos, eu era muito privilegiado em ter um amigo como ele, e ele ainda estava disposto a fazer de tudo pra me ajudar, eu não tinha nem palavras pra agradecer. Logo ele que foi com quem eu mantive menos contato todos esse anos.

Eu nem tinha percebido que estava com tantas saudades dele.

Pensando bem a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em minha recuperação até hoje foi reencontrar Shun.

E fiquei mais satisfeito ainda em saber que iria passar mais tempo com ele. Aquela semana teria um diferencial pra mim e pro Miguel... e esse diferencial era o Shun, meu amigo querido.

*Anaphylaxis descreve uma reação alérgica severa e risco de vida. Uma resposta anafilática é caracterizada por um inchamento da laringe (caixa de voz) que interrompe a passagem do ar nos pulmões, conduzindo à falta de ar severa. A laringe inchada igualmente faz difícil falar e engolir. Além, os vasos sanguíneos dilatados podem causar uma queda afiada da pressão sanguínea.

*Angioedema é o inchaço rápido da derme, tecido subcutâneo, da mucosa e submucosa dos tecidos. É muito semelhante à urticária, mas urticária, vulgarmente conhecido como urticária, ocorre na derme superior.


End file.
